Simply Irresistible
by Shadow Phenix
Summary: Marron is ready to move on from her love of Trunks, and when two mischievous spirits are sent to help her, they think they're on the easy road to redemption, but getting a mortal to give up the man she loves can prove quite the task.
1. Her Heart's Desire

A/N: Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this...I've been toying around with the idea for it for about two weeks now, and I think I have the plans finalized. 

For certain purposes of this fic, I've made Bura (Bra) and Marron best friends. 

AGES: Marron=22; Trunks=26; Goten=25; Bura=20 (I know the age differences aren't exactly right, but use you imagination.) 

For future reference: "..." = speaking; '...' = thought; *...* = action. 

Remember to review! 

* * *

  


**Chapter I - Her Heart's Desire**

Marron closed her eyes and sighed. Today was her last day working at Capsule Corp. It was sad to be leaving it...sad to leave him. She had thought that seeing him everyday, with the flavor of the month firmly attached to his arm, would make the feelings go away, but instead, they had only grown stronger. 

"Marron dear," one of the older ladies, who she worked with, began, "you know you don't have to do all of that stuff. We will get it. You just focus on the grand opening next week." 

Marron smiled, opening her eyes to the kind woman. "Remember, you guys have to come and visit me. I'll give you a 50% discount." 

"I'm sure we'll all be there to take advantage of it. You know the elderly...always trying to find a bargain. Besides, I'm absolutely bored with my arts and crafts class. I've already made twenty-five quilts. A woman only needs so many quilts." 

"Sarah! You just gave me a wonderful idea. Are there a lot of others who have surpluses of quilts and other crafts?" 

"Well sure. Why do you ask?" 

"I thought that maybe I could sell them in the studio. It would give you guys some extra income and attract more people." 

"How novel! I'll spread the word." 

"Good. We can discuss it some more at lunch." 

"Sounds marvelous." 

Marron sighed again as she watched Sarah go. She was excited about getting her new business going, but the fact was that Trunks still hadn't asked her to stay. A month ago, when she had submitted her resignation, there had been a brief meeting, in which he merely told her that she was "an invaluable asset to the company" and that the loss of her skills would be "significant." And that was all. No "Marron, what will I do without you?" Or "Isn't there anything I can do to persuade you not to go?" 

The truth was that she didn't really want to stay at Capsule Corp., but, had he asked, she would have jumped at the chance. Now, she was getting to fulfill her dream, and Trunks wasn't anywhere in it. 'Why can't I just have my cake and eat it too?' 

The ringing of the telephone beside her made her jump. She picked it up. "Capsule Corporation, this is Marron speaking. How may I be of service to you today?" 

The voice sounded like some crazy old woman. "Hello there, little girl." There was a slight Southern accent to it. 

"Umm, what can I do for you today, Ma'am?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you had seen that fine hunk of a man, Mr. Briefs today." 

Marron laughed nervously. "Well, I can actually see him right now. I have a great view of his office." 

"Is that right? So tell me, Deary. Can you see his tight ass?" 

She caught the slight change in voice, which the caller attempted to cover up with a cough. "Well indeed, I can, and it looks mightily fine." 

"Do you have a thing for this young man?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

"Does he make you...hot?" the "old woman" was becoming a little too excited. 

"Oh yeah," she purred. 

"So why don't you tell him how you feel?" 

She sighed for the twenty-sixth time that morning. "Goten, you know I can't. He doesn't feel the same way...he never will. You should know it even better than I. You're his best friend." She lounged back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. 

"He could change his mind, Marron," he said speaking in his normal voice. "He just needs a hint...a shove in the right direction." 

"I don't want him to be *shoved* into anything with me." 

"Alas, my Sweet. He will come to his senses one day." 

"Goten, stop talking like that. You sound fruity." 

He chuckled. "Bura doesn't seem to mind." 

"Bura is weird. But, she does have a sound mind. Like me, she understands that there is no hope for myself and her brother." 

"You'd be surprised..." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh nothing. Just that Bura and I have been talking." 

She clenched her teeth. "Oh you have, have you? Well stop it. I'll not have the two of you getting mine, or your own, hopes up for no reason." 

"We just want what's best for you." 

"I'll choose what is and is not best for me." 

"You already have. You chose him." 

Goten was right, and she knew it. For years, she had loved the same man, right from boyhood. What she had once thought to be infatuation or obsession had just simply never gone away, and that was the problem. Trunks didn't love her. She had come to terms with it, but the fact was that she couldn't make herself stop loving him. She had tried dating. It never worked. They all ended the same way--she terminated the relationship. And why did she do this? There was only one explanation. Those guys weren't Trunks. 

"Come have dinner with me and Bura tonight. We can celebrate your leaving Capsule Corp." 

"Trunks, I don't want to be a third wheel." 

"What did you just call me?" 

"Duh, I called Goten, Goten." 

"No. You said 'Trunks.'" 

"I did not." 

"Whatever. Look, you won't be a third wheel. Bura told me to ask you, and we haven't seen you in a while anyway. Besides, it'll be fun." 

"Fine, Goten," she agreed, knowing that it could take forever to get him to shut up about it. He was rather persistent when he wanted to be. 

"Great! I'll tell--" 

Trunks came out of his office. "Marron, I realize that this is your last day and all, but I'm not paying you to gossip on the phone all day." 

She snapped. "Look here, mister. If you've got a problem with it, then tell *your* best friend to stop calling me on *your* valuable time!" 

Everything in the office came to a stop, everyone taken aback at sweet little Marron's sudden change in character. All eyes went to the boss and his secretary. 

The silence lasted a short time before Trunks narrowed his eyes a bit and spoke quietly. "Transfer the call to my office." 

Marron couldn't really think of anything else to do, so she raised the phone to her ear, hand shaking a bit, and nearly whispered, "Please hold while your call is being transferred." 

"Thank you." He looked around the quiet room. "You may all return to your work now." He reentered his office. 

Marron set the receiver back into the cradle and punched in the transfer code. 

She went back to her typing and soon heard Trunks raising his voice. She was hoping that Bura had been somewhere around Goten and was blessing out her brother, even if she didn't have a good reason. He deserved it after embarrassing her like that. 

"Marron!!" 

She jumped at his yell, and slowly entered his office. 

He was off the phone now. "Close the door behind you." 

She did. 

"Have a seat." 

"I think I'd rather stand, if you don't mind." 

"I DO mind. SIT!" 

"You don't have to yell, damnit. I'm not deaf," she said, making herself comfortable in one of the plush, leather chairs across from him. 

"Could have fooled me." 

"Damn you, Trunks Briefs. I took this job as a favor to your mother, then kept it for college. I did not start working here to become your punching bag, or whatever you want to call it." 

"What is wrong with you lately? You've become so...irritable." 

She ignored the question. "Look, did you have some reason for bellowing my name, *Master*, or do you simply delight in yelling out miscellaneous names any time you please." 

He shrugged off her still odd behavior. 'Probably that time of the month,' he thought to himself. "My sister told me to offer you your job again with more benefits. I'll give you a raise and more vacation time." 

She had thought that she wouldn't have the guts to turn him down, but *he* wasn't the one who was wanting her to stay. "No." 

"That's it? Just 'no'?" 

"What did you expect?" 

"I don't know." 

"Look, I'm sorry to be a spoiled sport, but I'm leaving early today. In fact, now will be quite nice for me. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can..." she dropped her sentence. 

"What?" 

She had been about to say, "...get over you." She had just caught herself in the nick of time. (Hmm, why is it the NICK of time? Why not the Alex or Jack?) She made up something lame. "The sooner I can get to work on the business." 

"Well it's fine with me. Your temp is coming in later anyway." 

"Good. If that's all, I'll take my leave." She moved to go. 

"Marron." 

'Oh just let me leave!' She turned to face him again. "Yes?" 

"Good luck with the studio. I might stop by sometime." 

"Thank you, Trunks." It was nice to know that he still knew how to be friendly, though she doubted that his stopping by would help her at all. Then again, what was she worried about? She was pretty sure that he wouldn't be caught dead in the studio. She quietly left his office, then proceeded to get her things and leave Capsule Corp. for the last time. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron looked at herself in the mirror and began fixing her hair and make-up. Bura had called and informed her that she needed to wear something formal, so she had gone shopping earlier, hoping that it would help her clear her mind--and it had worked, for about twenty minutes. She was at the mall around one in the afternoon, when she saw him. Her rootbeer float began to taste bitter as she watched Trunks make out with the woman, whom she supposed had been her temporary replacement. 'Not for long,' she thought. Trunks's temps had a habit of quitting after he had had a little fun with them. This was the main reason that Bulma had first asked her to start working at Capsule Corp. 

Now Marron had her own company and responsibilities to worry about. 

She looked at the dress that hung on her door. It was a jet black color made of satin. It was pretty concealing, with thin straps and an imperial waist. (I know; it's supposed to be plain.) She had decided put her hair in a bun. Once done, she grabbed her purse, and left the little apartment. She did not want to be late. 

She arrived at the Briefs Mansion with time to spare and re-capsulized her air car. She was about to rap on the door, when it swung open. 

"Hey, Marron!" Goten excitedly pulled her into the house. 

She looked around the room and saw that everyone she knew, and many whom she didn't, between the ages of 20 and 29 was there. "Oh my." She tried to put a smile on her face, but it looked more like she was going to cry. 

Bura came to stand beside her. "We decided to have a little get-together in your honor. Congratulations on your new business and leaving my brother without a five-star secretary!" 

"Hear, hear," Trunks said mockingly, as he strolled into the room. 

'This is *not* happening. It's just a dream, just a stupid dream.' 

Goten noticed her facial expression. "Are you okay, Marron?" 

"I-I...I think I'm going to be sick." She rushed from the room and into the nearest bathroom, where she deposited her lunch and breakfast into the toilet. She knelt over the commode and closed her eyes. What was with her? She had seen and known Trunks all her life. Maybe it was just seeing him so much today, having words with him, and the surprise of a party that had made her feel so ill. Maybe it was bad food. Or maybe it was because she knew she wouldn't be able to see him everyday from now on. 'There must be some way to move on. He's never going to love me. Why can't my heart seem to understand that?' A few tears slipped from her cheeks. She flushed the toilet, and sat back on the floor, pulling her knees up close to her chest. "Oh Kami, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Dende--anybody up there who can hear me, please help. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. I don't have the heart to hurt my parents by leaving this place. Please." 

The was a quiet knock at the door. "Marron?" 

"I'm okay, Bura. I had some bad food earlier. Go on back to the party. I'll be there in a bit." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

FAR AWAY FROM THE BRIEFS MANSION 

"There must be something we can do." 

"Yes, I think I have the perfect thing in mind. Go get the dragonflies." 

"Right away, Sir." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron stood alone, against a wall, watching Trunks out of the corner of her eye. As usual, he had found some stray beauty to give his attention to for the night. 'He's such a player,' she thought. 'How can I be in love with him?' 

Another guy walked up to her. This one actually wasn't so bad. His body was pretty nice to look at, and the only thing that she could see wrong with him right now was the excessive mount of gel present in his short black hair. She doubted that even Vegeta needed that much gel. 

"Hey there, Beautiful." He put a hand on the wall to the left of her face and leaned in. "Wanna get out of here?" 

"Rather forward, don't you think?" 

"I like to get right to the point." 

She looked around for some help, but instead saw Trunks leading the girl he had been making out with up to his room. 

"Whadya say?" 

"Sure." 

She took him to one of the empty wings of the mansion and into a bedroom. He was already all over her before they got to the bed. She felt him start caressing her breasts, and was barely able to keep herself from moaning Trunks's name. The top of her dress was already off, and he was about to undo her bra when... 

"Don't do it!" 

She pulled her mouth away from him and looked up. "What did you say?" 

"Nothing." 

"Must be hearing things." She kissed him again. 

"I said 'don't do it!'" 

She pulled away from him again. 

"What now?" he snapped. 

"I-I thought I...are you sure you didn't say anything?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." He started kissing her neck and shoulder, while tugging the dress down farther. 

"You're going to regret this." 

He wasn't in her way now, and she looked around the room. A woman suddenly came into view. 

"What are you doing? Can you see we're busy?" 

He stopped and looked around the room. "Who are you talking to?" 

"That woman. She's at the foot of the bed. Don't you see her?" 

"I see nothing." 

"But she's *right there*," she pointed to her. 

"Okay, I don't know what you've had, but I'm not into druggies, so I'm outta here." He zipped and buttoned his pants, grabbing the shirt and muttering, "Of all the fine women out there, I have to pick a paranoid freak..." He left. 

Marron sat up on the bed and started pulling the dress back up, still staring at the woman. 

The woman crossed her arms. "You can thank me later." She wore a soft white dress, which looked like it was made of chiffon, and had exceptionally long, silvery hair. 

"Thank you! I have no intention of thanking you. You just ruined a perfectly good one-night stand, I'll have you know." 

"What's one night with him compared to an eternity with the one you love?" 

Marron didn't reply. 

"That's what I thought," another woman appeared from the shadows, wearing a black fighting gui, similar to Goten's, except with a violet undershirt and sash. Her white hair ended at her back, and was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Epica, and this is my sister, Elese. We're here to help you." 

* * *

  


Reviews! Gimme reviews! I'm greedy!  



	2. Not That Kind of Girl

Alright, here we have the much awaited Chapter two...okay, it really wasn't *much* awaited, but can't a girl feel good about herself? Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this...as I got positive feedback and all, I'm hoping that this doesn't disappoint you. BTW, I address reviewers at the end, if you wanna take a look. 

* * *

  


**Chapter II - Not That Kind of Girl**

"You're here to help me?" The two nodded calmly. "Here to help me do what?!" she erupted. 

"Help you get what you want. What you *truely* want," Elese, the one wearing the dress answered. 

"We'd better start from the beginning." 

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." 

"About two centuries ago, we were the guardian warriors of Earth. Our duty was to protect it at all costs." 

"There came a time when the Earth was at peace for many years. Epica decided to go into the room of time and space (or the hyperbolic time chamber, as FUNi calls it), in order to become a stronger defender. However, once inside, she forgot that she only had a short time to stay, and was trapped inside it for all eternity." 

"To shorten my sentence, Elese sacrificed her own life. The guardian Kami turned us into dragonflies, promising to give us a chance at redemption, once a worthy cause presented itself. If we were able to accomplish something that the guardian felt was damned near impossible, we would be reborn on Earth, with a second chance." 

"Oh great! The guardian of Earth sent me a couple of dragonflies to help. Wonderful!" she rolled her eyes. "What a stupid lie." 

"This is not going to be easy, is it?" Epica asked her sister. 

"If it were, then we wouldn't be here." 

"Thanks a lot, Dende." 

"Look, if you ladies don't mind, I'd like to get dressed," Marron brought the attention back to herself. 

The women turned their backs. 

"Listen, Marron, if we're not really spirits, they why could that man, whom you were with not see me?" 

"That *man* was a *guy*. And he's probably the one on drugs. Or maybe this is just some big plot against me. 'Make Marron think she's crazy.'" 

Epica put her head in one hand and shook it, while massaging the headache away. "Absolutely hopeless," she murmured. 

"What is?" Marron was fully dressed now and stood. 

Hearing this, Epica turned, an idea popping into her head. "Oh, just getting you and that boy you like together." 

"I love him." 

"Yes, so you think. You see, our mission is to get you and he together, or get you to completely forget about loving him." 

She laughed lightly. "Hopeless." 

"Not completely," Elese announced, turning around. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Where has Marron gotten to now?" Bura was searching all of the rooms on the east wing. 

"Did you find her yet?" Goten yelled down the hall. 

"Have I said 'hey Goten, here she is' yet?" 

"No!" 

"Okay then!" The party had been over for a short time now, and there was still no sign of Marron. Bura had figured that she had hooked up with one of the guys from the party, but didn't want to tell Goten that. It was Marron's business. The only reason that she had let Goten convince her to go on a quest for Marron was because she had noticed how much Marron had had to drink. Marron was one of those total-turn-around people when she got drunk. She wasn't violent; just irrational, as opposed to her normal behavior. 

Goten came to stand by his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Hey look. There's a light on up there." 

The couple started down the hall. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"What do you mean, 'not completely?' You know the girl as well as I do." 

"Yes, but--" 

"There you are, Marron. We've been looking everywhere for you," Goten said as he and Bura walked in. 

Marron froze, knowing that her appearance was haphazard. "Oh hi, you guys. I got a little dizzy earlier and decided to lie down." 

"Oh that's fine," Bura smiled, trying to make Marron feel less awkward. "Do you want to stay the night?" 

"No. I think I'd rather rest in my own bed. *Alone*," she eyed the two women who were still there. Goten and Bura hadn't noticed them. "In fact, I think I'll be going now." 

Epica was eyeing Goten, a hand placed on her chin. "Hmm, maybe *he* could get her mind off of this Trunks boy." 

"Goten is Bura's boyfriend, and Trunks is not a boy," she nearly yelled. Upon realizing what she had done, she looked at her two friends, who were staring at her curiously. 

"Are you..uhh...sure you're okay, Marron?" 

"Yes, Bura. Really, I'm fine." 

"Maybe Trunks or I should fly you home," Goten suggested. 

"Trunks flying me home is not going to solve anything. Besides, I can fly myself home." She pushed past her friends, and headed outside of the building. 

"That was sort of rude, don't you think," it was a statement, rather that a question, that came from Epica, as she materialized beside Marron. 

"Leave me alone," Marron said quietly. 

"You're tired. Let's get you home." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron awoke suddenly. She could tell that she was in her own bed, and boy was it comfortable right now. The only problem was the someone was screaming, and interrupting her sleep. 

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" 

"Yes. She's got a hangover, but she'll be waking soon," Epica explained to her sister. 

Marron waved her hand around in the air. "Shhhh," she barely whispered. 

"It's time to wake up. You need a shower." 

"Epica, that was rude." 

"Well, she needs a little edge. C'mon, girl. Get up or I'll be forced to get you up." 

A very muffled "go away" was her reply, followed by the hand waving again. 

"This should be fun," Epica commented as she rubbed her hands together before diving into Marron's body. 

Marron rose out of the bed clumsily, Epica being unused to the body, and Made her way to the bathroom, slamming into a wall or two, here and there. 

"Epica, be careful with her. She's not going to be nice to look at with bruises all over her body," Elese warned. 

"Yeah, yeah." Marron/Epica removed her clothes, and entered the shower. Epica made sure that the water was going to come one full blast and ice cold, before pulling the shower diverter valve (yes, it actually has a technical name) and jumping out of Marron's body, just as the water came on. 

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!" Marron screamed as she fell in the tub, the freezing waterfall coming down hard on her still warm and sleepy body. 

Epica laughed as she called back at the shrieking girl, (just a quick note; the term "girl" makes Marron sound younger than she is. Epica and Elese appear to be her age, but are actually hundreds of years old, and as Epica has a superior-type personality, she is prone discount others) "Don't take too long." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron yawned as she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. 

"It's about time." 

Marron continued to walk around her room, doing her morning tasks: hair, make up, organizing the day's schedule. 

"Good morning, Marron," Elese greeted. 

Still, she was silent. 

"Look, *girl*, you might as well stop ignoring us. We're not going anywhere." 

Marron looked up at her. 'Did she just...?' 

"We can read your thoughts," Elese informed her quietly. 

"Oh isn't this just peachy! Now I've got two weird spirits, that only I can see, following me around, *and* they can read my thoughts. Does the phrase GO AWAY mean anything to you two?" 

"Sure, but we can't leave you." 

"What?" 

"You see, we're stuck with you until we complete our mission. We aren't supposed to be away from you for more than a few hours at a time." 

"That's ridiculous!" 

"No," Elese corrected. "It's essential to the plan." 

"What plan?" 

"The fact is that you aren't the best at getting what you want, or acting in an acceptable manner around men--" 

"How do you know that? I have quite an extensive background with men." 

"Marron, you'd may as well face the fact that we know everything about you." 

"Oh yeah? Well who was my--" 

"Kedrai Mana, after the prom, in the back seat of a--" 

She cut Epica off, "Okay, okay! I believe you." She sat on her bed quietly, trying to get a grasp on things. "Look, I've got to go get some things for the studio. We can discuss the rest of this later." She left quickly. 

Elese sighed as she heard the door slam. "Tough love?" she asked her sister. 

"Oh yeah." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron stood in line patiently at one of the fashion boutiques. 'So far, so good,' she told herself. There hadn't been any sign of those insane spirits sense she had left the house this morning. Now, it was already the afternoon, and she was in quite a good mood. 

"Don't you hate these long lines?" a male voice behind her asked. 

She turned. 'Hmm, he looks nice. Not as hot as... NO! Do not compare him to Tr...Ugh! Don't think about him!' "Yes. They're so...long." 

He laughed. 

'Did I just say that?' "So like what's up?" Against her own will, her arm moved up to touch one of his biceps. 

"Umm, nothing really, I guess?" 

'What am I doing?' She was finally able to pull her hand away. "Well, I was wondrin' if you'd like to come to the States with me this weekend." It came out in a British accent. 

"Did you just...?" 

"¡Aye como te quiero!" 

"Ya, well, I'm going to go over to that line now." He left quickly. 

Marron stomped to the nearest restroom. She checked to make sure that no one was in there before yelling, "What was that?!" 

Elese and Epica jumped out of her body. "We were taking care of business." 

"Taking care of business?!! If you think that driving all of the men I meet away is going to help me forget Trunks, you must be insane." 

"He wasn't in the plan, so calm down." 

"Well what is in the plan? Because I certainly am not. Look, I don't need your help. I'm happy with my life, just the way it is." 

"Oh really?" Elese moved to stand beside her. "Close your eyes." 

Marron didn't know why, but she did it. 

"Allow us to show you something." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron was suddenly in a small, dark room. A television was on, and she went to sit in the chair that was in front of it. 

My Life, According To Me - Marron* flashed across the screen. Marron leaned closer as she watched herself on the little screen. 

"Hi there, I'm Marron, and this is my life. Once upon a time, I was a little girl with tons of aspirations and dreams. I set outstanding goals for myself, and bubbled over everything. Now that I have grown older, I have changed very much. No longer am I boggled down with silly dreams. No, no. I believe that everything has a strategy. My strategy is to go with the flow." 

"Marron! I want those files NOW!" Trunks bellowed. 

"That's my boss. He's the man I love, but don't worry. I refuse to become one of those unrequited love tragedies...I know that he'll never feel the same for me, so I just try to keep my mind off of him by starting a new relationship each month. Sure, they don't seem to last for long, but I get by. 

"The elaborate life that I once had planned out for myself has been toned down now. Only realistic goals are the ones I go after. And now that I'm finally getting away from Capsule Corp., I couldn't be happier. Yes, everything is going precisely the way I have planned it." 

The voice faded as the screen turned black, and Marron opened her eyes again, to find herself still standing in the middle of the restroom. "It that really how I am?" 

"Yes." 

She looked down for a few minutes, then back up. "What would I have to do?" 

"First, trust us. Second, be willing to do whatever we say." 

She thought it over for a bit. "Okay, where do we start?" The sisters were eyeing her and said nothing. "Well?" she asked expectantly. 

"We've certainly got our work cut out for us." 

"Indeed," Elese agreed. "First, we shop." 

"Then, we call up re-enforcements." 

"Re-enforcements?" 

"Yes. We'll need a someone with a very keen fashion sense, and a male's opinion. You wouldn't happen to know any who meet that criteria, would you?" Epica smirked. 

"As a matter of fact, I do." 

* * *

  


Who could Marron know that fits that description? Gee, I wonder. 

Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review. 

Legolas luvr - (the first to review this fic) You're so sweet! Thank you! 

Neo Genesis - Thanks. You asked for more, and you got it! 

Burned Vamp - Glad you think so. Hope you enjoy! 

Cecil - Yes, she does seem extremely desperate, and it is intentional. I wanted it to be humorous, and part of the humor comes from the fact that she is utterly and hopelessly in love with him. Thank you for your advise, though...friendly advice is always helpful! 

Starr - Thank you much. Fast enough for ya? 

Pink Rabbit - Why is that name so familiar? Sorry there was no "fickle" warning. I forgot! 

Hugs *n* kisses (yum, chocolate) to all of you! :o) 

One more thing, I am going to *try* to update every other day or so, so stay tuned for more, and as always, don't forget to review! 


	3. I Disappear

You guys, I was just re-reading chapter one for a little inspiration and realized what I did. Marron said "..get out of hear..." and it should have been here! OMK! OMK! I'm losing it. The Grammer Queen has finally been thrown off of her high horse. And, to remind myself to keep an eye on these things, I have decided to leave it the way it is. Can you believe it, Usagi?? *niff niff* 

Anyway, here is chapter 3. (yay!) Hope you enjoy. Please remember to review. 

And thanks to those who reviewed chapter II...the whole two of you. 

Burned Vamp: Sassy? I like that...In reply to your hmmm... plea?, yes. Very soon, infact, (*HINT* *HINT*) and hopefully twice more in the future. 

Legolas luvr: Thanks again, and I'm glad you do! 

Oh yeah, I put some commonly used romanized Japanese terms at the end, so if you're tired of not knowing what some of them mean, here you go! :oÞ 

* * *

  


**Chapter III - I Disappear**

"Okay, explain this to us one more time. Very slowly." Bura and Goten sat across the table from Marron at the local pizza joint. (Didn't know they ate pizza in Japan, did you. Sushi joint just didn't fit. Besides, wouldn't that be Goku's house?) 

"Theeessse," Marron began slowly, VERY slowly, "twooo spiiriitsss weeerrre seeenntt byyyyy Deeenddeeee toooo heeeelppp meeee." By now, she was becoming a little insane herself. She had called her two best friends and asked them to meet her for dinner. Now, she was trying to make them understand why they were needed. 

"Okaaaay. And where are these two spirits?" 

"I'm the only one who can see them, but they're not here right now." 

Marron was actually wrong about that. Epica and Elese sat on the short wall, which separated their section for the smoking section, unseen by Marron, because they chose to be. 

"Should we tell her that we can make ourselves visible to whomever we wish?" 

"Nahh," Epica said slyly. "This is way too enjoyable." 

"Right, Marron. So, what are these spirits here to help you do?" 

"Get over Trunks, completely." 

The two stared at her blankly, before bursting into fits of laughter. 

"You really had me going there for a sec," Goten admitted. 

"Yeah, me too. I thought you were starting to lose it," Bura agreed. 

Anger flashed in Marron's eyes, but she concealed it quickly. "You guys, I'm serious." 

They immediately halted their laughter. 

"Look, I know this is really hard to believe. I didn't believe it myself, at first, and I still think this may all be some crazy dream, but maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's the only way to rid myself of my love for Trunks, and live the life that I truly desire." There was some hidden desperation. 

Goten thought it over for a second. She had been void of this kind of hope for so long. And the truth was, he had never thought that she could get over Trunks either, but the fact was that she suddenly had her old spark back. She was willing to attempt the impossible, and she needed help...a lot of help. "Alright, I'll do whatever I can. Are you with us, Bura?" 

"Absolutely." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Thirty minutes later, and much to Goten's dismay, they left the Empire of Pizza, and went to the mall. Marron had already warned them that the spirits liked to jump in and out of her body, so that they wouldn't freak out if she stated doing weird things. The two had simply nodded their heads, and asked her which store she wanted to go into first. 

"I dunno." She headed for a shop with business suits in the display window. 

Bura sighed. "This is going to be a long night." 

Elese was becoming annoyed with the modesty. Epica gave her a questioning glance, before watching her dive into Marron's body. 

"Marron?" Bura asked as she watched her friend stumble a bit. 

Marron/Elese said nothing, but looked around for the perfect shop. 

Epica suddenly materialized, her sister not being able to see her unless she did and pointed to a store. "How about that one?" It was small, but unique. It had a wide selection of clothing, and the best part was that nothing in the display looked as if a nun should be sporting it. 

"Perfect," Marron agreed. The two went in. 

Bura and Goten stared after them, then finally shrugged and followed. 

Elese pulled herself from Marron's body, (note: only Marron, Bura, and Goten can see them now.) and started looking around with Epica. "Bura," she addressed the blue haired wonder. (I couldn't resist.) 

"Nani?" 

"Could you help Marron pick out something that's...not so Marron-ish?" 

"Sure." 

"Goten, you are in charge of making sure that the clothes make Marron appealing to even an attached man," Epica instructed. 

"No problem." 

"Just remember who you're attached to," Bura wagged a finger. 

The quintet spread out, searching for exceptional clothing for Marron. After a short while, they all returned with their findings. Epica and Elese checked out all of the clothes, automatically tossing anything that Marron had chosen. (Really, I do like Marron, and I promise to stop bashing her...soon.) They got Bura's input on some of the items, and once they had decided which ones to get, she questioned, 

"What about accessories, like make-up?" 

"Aside from the shoes and purses, we don't really need anything else," Epica stated firmly. 

"Are you guys sure?" 

"We're always sure." 

They made plans to meet up at Marron's apartment, then the three mortals...oh, let's say they flew...they never fly enough in fanfics, while the spirits awaited them at the apartment. 

Once they finally arrived, the two instructed the others to sit in the living room while they tried to explain the plan to them. 

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," Epica began, "we are going to give Marron a glimpse into what life with Trunks would be like. She'll find out that his love really isn't all that, yaddy yadda, blah blah blah, and the like. Understand?" 

"How, exactly, do you plan to that?" 

"Oh, that's the easy part. We're simply going to disguise her." 

"Disguise her?" 

"Make her look, act, and be completely different from how she is now." 

"How?" 

"Hmm, I believe your term for it is magic. Yes, that sounds right," Elese answered. "Now, all we need to do is make Marron disappear, in a sense. Like, you could say that Marron is taking a vacation." 

"But I've got the grand opening coming up. There's no way!" 

"Calm down. It's not like we have some kind of time limit here. You...well, Marron doesn't have to go on vacation until after the grand-opening. Then, your...alter-ego, we can call her, will take over for a while." 

"So when do we get started with the disguising?" 

"Now is fine." 

"Okay..." Marron said unsurely. 

Epica took a position on top of the entertainment center, and closed her eyes. 

"You guys need to close your eyes also, or you won't be able to see this," Elese instructed Bura and Goten. 

"Why?" 

"Because, now that you know about us, you can only see Marron the way we see her...It's kinda like we can't...'pull the wool over your eyes' because you know about the wool. So, we have to see Marron in her changing form while we're doing this, in order for you to see her." 

"What about Marron?" 

"Marron will see herself the way she appears to others." 

"Alright." 

They all held their eyes shut, while Epica meditated, then told them it was okay to open their eyes again. 

"Let's get this show on the road, Elese." 

"Fine, fine. Don't be so pushy." She looked at Marron a few minutes before cocking her head to one side. "Hmm, orange?" She snapped her fingers, and Marron's hair changed to the said color. 

"No," Epica dismissed. 

"Pink?" Bura suggested. 

*Snap.* "No." 

"Black," Marron said. 

*Snap.* 

"Now you look like Videl," Goten commented. 

The spirits sighed. "Let's do her eyes first." 

"Now *they* need to be orange," Elese snapped her fingers again. 

Everyone looked at Marron, and tilted their head to one side. 

"Perfect!" 

"I wanna see!" 

"Not yet." 

"Okay, what's next?" 

"Slim her face down a bit." 

*Snap.* 

"Poutier lips," Epica smirked. 

"And put some more natural color into them. Trunks likes girls who don't wear a lot of make-up." 

"That makes no sense." 

"Why not?" Bura asked Marron. 

"Well what about all of those other girls?" 

"Oh, you mean the slutty ones...that's why he doesn't get into many long-term relationships. Well, that, and he's a player." 

"Oh yeah." 

All the women eyed Goten. 

"What? Can't I have opinions too? Besides, Trunks doesn't hate all make-up. He's only serious about more mature women, and most women his age start wearing less make-up." 

"Four years of immature twenty-year-olds must be responsible for that." 

"And what about my make-up, Goten?" Bura inquired. 

"It's perfect, like the rest of you." 

Marron put out her hand, and drew a flat line with it. "Smooth, Trunks." 

Epica sighed, and began to rub her eyes. "Dende, give me strength." 

"What?" Marron asked innocently. 

*Snap.* "What next?" 

"Stand up, Mar," Bura blew a large, pink bubble. Marron stood. "Okay, Goten. Let your guy brain go to work. What does she need?" 

"Hips." 

"What about them?" 

"I dunno. She needs more...curves," he purred. 

Bura was about to smack him, but realized that she had asked him to do it, so she simply tangled her hand in his unruly mane. 

Elese snapped again, then observed. "Too busty?" 

"It's a little much," her sister replied. 

*Snap.* "And the hair?" 

"Try green." 

Elese gave Bura an odd glance before snapping. 

"Hmm, seems to accentuate everything well," Epica observed. "How about giving it some body?" 

*Snap.* 

"Longer." 

*Snap.* "Still missing something." She thought for a second. "Ahha!" *Snap.* She added lime highlights. (Think she looks weird now? Well, don't forget that it's ANIME. Besides, she has to look different...SO different that her own parents can't even recognize her. Why? Because I say so!) 

"Excellent," Epica said. "Now, you can go look." 

"Good." She rushed into her room, checking herself out in her antique mirror. "Oh my Kami!" 

The others snickered. (Look, it's another one...why not Milky Wayed, or Hersheyed? Just kidding.) 

"Is that a good sign?" Elese asked. 

"I'm pretty sure it is." 

Marron returned. "What about a name?" 

"Keri?" 

"No." 

"Shelley?" 

"Sounds like a cat's name." (Heh heh. It is my cat's name.) 

"Usagi?" 

"NO!!" 

They began to hear a soft patter on the roof. "Rain?" Marron asked. 

Elese and Epica glanced at each other. 

"That's perfect." 

"Huh?" 

"Rayne it is." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

(*Ahem,* I added this part just for a certain reviewer. Mwahahahaha!) 

Bura slumped a bit as she headed up to her room. It was one a.m., and she was so sleepy, she could already feel the bed beneath her. 

She saw Trunks coming in from the kitchen entrance, another girl hanging on his arm. This one looked even younger than she was. He started up to his room, then saw his sister, and told the other to wait. 

"You okay, Sis? It's pretty late." 

"I could say the same for you." 

"I guess you could. You and Goten out having a late night romp?" 

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. 

"Trunksie, c'mon," the girl called. 

"Go on up to my room, Stace. I'll be there in a sec." 

The disheartened girl started up the staircase. 

Bura had seen the hurt in her eyes, and knew that Trunks was only going to use her this one night. "Damnit, Trunks. You are an asshole." 

"What? Is it so wrong to have a little fun while you're not attached?" 

*WHAP!* Her small fist made contact with his jaw, and he stumbled back a bit. She left him at the bottom of her staircase, mumbling, "Baka nichan..." as she opened her door. 

* * *

  


Note: I am not out to get Trunks. I know he's written as a real asshole right now, but it's purely intentional. Besides, who could hate someone you have a life-sized wall scroll of...well, actually, it's Mirai Trunks, but same difference. 

FOR THE ROMANIZED JAPANESE ILLITERATE: 

nani - what? OR huh?  
baka (I think everyone knows after they read their first DB fic) - idiot or stupid  
nisan (would not swear to this) - brother (informal and usually non-addressing) 

^^^^^those were used in this chapter^^^^^ 

OTHER COMMONLY USED R.J. TERMS: 

ne - say? OR right? (like: Goten is fine, ne?)  
konichiwa - greetings! (like Hey!)  
minna - everyone (Konichiwa Minna-san! Hello, everyone)  
san - term of respect (Vegeta-san)  
chan - term of familiarity; used for young people, more commonly girls (Pan-chan)  
kun - term of familiarity; commonly for boys or young men (Son-kun; Trunks-kun)  
aragato - (also romanized arigato) thanks.  
domo aragato - thank you very much  
Moshi-moshi! - (or Moshi! Moshi!) hello (like answering the phone)  
chibi - little  
onisan - brother  
okasan - (also okaasan) mother  
otousan - father  
yuke - forward! (let's go!)  
mirai - future  
watashi-wa - I am  
anata no - you are  
tsuki - (or tsukin...it doesn't matter b/c the Japanese cut off their i's really fast, making it sound like "in") moon  
tenshin - (or tenshi) angel  
hai - yes; right.  
iiee - no  
senshi - warrior; soldier.  
unmei - destiny  
sayanara - bye  
sama - lord; king. (Vegeta-sama; Frieza-sama; Kai-sama)  
kami - God; god; divine. (Kami.)  
kaze - wind (hehheh kamikaze)  
no - of  
aoi - blue (aoi kaze no hope)  
ai - love (a noun form)  
Chikyuu - Earth.  
sei - (basically) planet (Vegeta-sei)  
fuka - uniform (get up)  
onna - woman  
ou - king (Vegeta no Ou)  
ouji - prince (Vegeta no Ouji)  
shimata - a curse word  
kuso - a curse word; usually more intense than the above.  
Ashine! - DIE!!!! (like right before a finisher...)  
Ohayo Gozaimasu - Good Morning  


THAT IS ALL THAT I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW. 


	4. Welcome to LALA Land Pop: 7 billion and...

TADA!!!! It's chapter IV! (applause) 

I haven't much to say, so enjoy! 

* * *

  


**Chapter IV - Welcome to LA-LA Land ~ Pop: 7 billion and counting...**

"Good morning, everyone, and thanks for coming out!" Marron shouted over the crowd as she stood in front of the studio. It was finally opening day. The spirits had nagged her all weekend about how she was a metathesiophobic, so she was relieved that they could finally begin the plan. She was rather excited about forgetting Trunks, and still unsure of exactly what the spirits planned to do to make that possible. The crowd finally quieted, and she continued, "I would also like to personally like to thank my parents, and everyone else, for their unyielding support." She waved around to everyone. "So, without further delay, I declare the Millennia Dance and Music Studio open for business." The double doors were pulled open, and after she was safely out of the way, the crowd rushed in, leaving her with a thrill of victory. 

Bura and Goten came over to her. 

"How are you?" the blue haired wonder asked. (It's just so much fun calling her that.) 

"Okay. He's not coming, is he?" 

"I don't think so." 

"Good. I'm not sure if I could go through with everything if I saw him already." 

"Don't worry, Marron. Soon, you'll be on 'vacation,' and all your problems will seem miles away," Goten put in, playing up to the plan. 

Marron sighed. 'If only that were true,' she thought. Leaving seemed like a much better option than what she was about to put herself through: Complete and utter rejection from the one man that she loved. Needless to say, she was beginning to regret ever agreeing to go along with the whole thing. 

"Why?" 

Marron glanced up from the counter to see Epica standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just making sure that you don't do anything rash, Dear, like tell anyone else about us." 

"I haven't." 

"No, but you aren't in your most sound state of mind right now. So, I'm keeping an eye on you." 

"Where's your sister?" she asked, searching the room for the familiar silver-haired woman, dressed in white. 

"Out and about." Marron raised an eyebrow. "She went to visit with Dende." 

"You guys don't have too much faith in me, do you?" 

"I didn't say that. The fact is, our future rides on you. I'm simply securing my future." 

"You didn't have too many friends when you lived on Earth, did you?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

Marron shook her head. "Nevermind." 

"Who are you talking to?" a familiar voice inquired. 

She turned to see Trunks standing behind her. "E--ehh, Trunks. Hi!" She waved nervously, after barely being able to stop the word Epica from leaving her mouth. 

"Nice to see you in a not so bitchy mood for once, but it seems you rubbed off on my sister." 

She ignored the former, "Oh?" 

"Yeah, nearly bruised my cheek the other night, and has had a generally bad attitude ever since...at least around me." 

'With good reason,' she thought. 'She has an arrogant asshole for a brother.' 

"You got that right," Epica agreed. 

Marron continued her musings, 'But what a *fine* asshole he is.' She sighed again. 

"Snap out of it, girl. If you can't handle him like this, then it sure as home for eternal losers isn't going to be easy to handle him later." 

Marron blushed as her mind wondered what *handling* Trunks would be like. 

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

She glanced over to Epica for help. 

"You're on your own." She poofed away. 

"Well that was rude." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Oh nothing. Some guy almost knocked a girl over." 

"Oh. Everything start up okay?" 

"Fine." 'Please go away.' "How're things at Capsule Corp.?" 

"Couldn't be better." 

'Why you little...' She clutched the sides of her shirt to keep her hands from reaching out to choke him to death. "That good, huh?" She managed to bite out. 

"Yep," he said smoothly, flashing her a dazzling smile. 

"Well, I regretfully do have business to attend to, so feel free to take a look around." 

"I'll be sure to do that." 

She stomped over to one of the counters, fuming the whole way. 

"Nicely done." 

"I'm not talking to you right now." 

"Oh?" Epica questioned. 

"Yes. You deserted me when I actually needed you." 

"And what would you have had me do?" 

"I don't know. You could have jumped into me and smacked that smug smile right off his...his..." she faltered. 

"Fine-ass Saiyan face?" 

"Fine-ass Saiyan face! NO!!!! Don't do that!" 

"What'd I do?" 

"RRRAAAHHHH!!!!" Marron threw her arms into the air. 

"She does need a vacation," Krillen observed. 

"Big time," his wife agreed. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron yawned for the fifth time. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and the grand opening party was still in full swing. She couldn't exactly leave, and she didn't want to be rude. 

Elese sat beside her on the cushy couch. "I heard you had a little run in with Trunks earlier." 

"Yes." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"No." 

Elese chuckled. "Can't kill a spirit for trying...well, actually, you can't kill a spirit." 

"Unfortunately." 

"What did Epica do?" 

"Nothing, and that's what's wrong. When I actually needed one of you, she left me alone." 

"Not true. We never completely leave you alone." 

"Oh that's so comforting to know. I don't understand the two of you. One second, you're hell-bound on completing your mission, and the next, you're making a fool of me." 

"Gomen nasai, Marron, but life is meant to be lived. You've got to loosen up and have some fun, or we're never going to pull this off." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

"What would make you feel better?" 

"For one thing, seeing Trunks get the shit beat out of him would relieve some frustration." 

"Done." 

"Huh?" 

"Watch." She pointed to where Trunks stood, flirting with a brunette. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

A little girl walked up to Trunks. She pulled on his shirt, getting his attention. 

"Well hello there, Chibi-Nyanko (little kitten), are you lost?" 

The girl shook her head. 

"Well what can I do for you?" 

The child pulled a steel, black baseball bat (hehhehheh) from behind her and motioned towards him. 

"Oh you want me to see your bat?" 

She nodded eagerly. 

"Well then, why don't you let me have it?" 

"Okay," she proceeded to pummel him with the instrument until her mother pulled her off of the shrieking demi-Saiyan. Epica jumped out of the little girl's body, and looked over at Marron, who had a satisfied grin on her face. 

The mother recognized the head of Capsule Corp. "Oh my, Mr. Briefs, I don't know what got into her. (I do!) Please, please forgive her." 

He stood and straightened himself, and cleared his throat. "No harm done." He began to dust off his pants. 

Marron watched from her side of the room. 'He sure has one tight ass.' 

Elese thumped her. "Better?" 

"Yes." They were quiet for a while, watching Trunks being pestered by the mother, who had to make sure he was okay. "So what do we do now?" 

"Send Marron off on her vacation. Bring in Rayne. Nothing complicated. Epica and I are going to coach you and get you ready." 

"Ready for what?" 

"To start forgetting." 

Marron gazed up at the subject of their discussion. He had put the little girl onto his shoulders, and they were clowning around. It made him look so damn sexy. Marron slouched lower into the sofa. "Utterly impossible," she sighed. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Alright, kids, who's ready to learn?" 

There were a few groans, and the sleepy-eyed students watched Miss Rayne go to the antique grand piano. 

"Why so many long faces? Aren't you excited about music?" 

A young boy stood. "We liked having Miss Marron teach us, at the other studio." Marron had held a part-time job there for a short while. 

"Oh?" A tear threatened to fall. "Well, I'm told we have very similar teaching styles." 'More like exactly the same,' she thought to herself. She sat on the short bench and asked, "Okay, who here knows solfege?" 

They all raised their hands. 

"Great!" She touched an ivory key, which was dubbed middle C, made a fist, and sang, "Do." (No, not do DOE.) 

The children followed suit, and soon, they were doing a chord progression. 

"Ugh," Epica said as she listened to the kids, at least a quarter of them being tone-deaf. (Think that's mean? Have you ever heard a tone-deaf person sing? *Shutters.*) "Horrible." 

"They're just children, Epica." 

"Yes, I suppose you're right." 

"Well, kiddies, that's it for this lesson. Remember, if you were too bored, have your parents get you a more advanced class." 

The children started leaving with their designated parental units. 

"See you all next week." She closed the door after the last person, and turned the OPEN sign around. It had been a very busy week, and she was so tired, yet restless. 

"You know," Epica began, "you never did finish that one routine that you wanted to have ready by next week." 

"You're right." She walked over to the stereo, put in the cd of her choice, and started up the song. (If you're curious, Rhythm Emotion, from Gundam Wing.) She waited for the intro, then jumped up. "1, 2, 3, & BAM!" More dancing. "BAM BAM!" 

She never noticed the door open, then close quietly. 

"BAM! 1, 2. So far away!...1, 2, 3, 4. I, 2, 3! BAM!" She put her arm in the air. 

There was applause. "Well done, well done." 

She knew who it was in an instant. Marron closed her eyes. 'I can't do this.' 

"Yes, you can, just be Rayne," Elese reminded her. 

She slowly turned around, and walked to the cd player, cutting it off. "We're closed, Sir." 

"So I saw. I received a call from the owner, Marron. Where might I find her?" 

"She's on a vacation." 'A call?' She looked over at the spirits, who winked wickedly. 'Baka.' 

"We can still hear you." 

'I know.' 

"Vacation? She said there was an emergency." 

"Maybe someone prank called." 

"Why would someone do that?" 

"No idea. Maybe there were a couple of spirits who had nothing better to do than bother you at work." 

"Umm, okay." 

Marron smiled sweetly. "Well, if there's nothing more I can do for you, I do need to be goi-" 

He cut her off. "So what's your name?" 

"Rayne." 

He walked over to her. 

"Well, Rayne, I'm Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation." 

She gave him a 'and I should be impressed because...?' looked, and took the hand he offered. "Well, that's nice. Now I really must be-" 

He grabbed her waist as she tried to move by him, towards the door. "What's the rush?" 

Marron was frozen like a deer in headlights. 

"Shall you do the honors, or shall I?" 

"Oh no you don't," Elese informed her sister. "You got to last time. This one's all mine." She cracked her knuckles, and hopped into Marron's body-in-disguise. 

"I suggest you remove your arm from me within the next two seconds. One-" 

"Or what?" 

"Two." She balled up her fist, and aimed right for his left eye--POW! "Whoops," she commented innocently. "I guess my temper got the best of me." 

"I'll say," Trunks said, though it was muffled by the hand which covered the slowly blackening eye. 

"Well, Mr. Briefs, I do hate to be parting so soon, but as I've said twice before, I really must be on my way." She tossed him a set of keys. "Don't forget to lock up on your way out! You can just return the keys to your sister. She'll get them to me." Marron, minus Elese, ran out of the studio, and all the way home. 

The spirits high-fived as she entered the small apartment. 

"What are you two so happy about? We just succeeded in pissing him off." 

"No, we just succeeded in presenting him with a challenge. And, by the looks of things, I'm pretty sure he'll take the bait." 

"What kind of challenge? 'Hmm, let's see if we can get Trunks to have Marron arrested for something,'" she mocked, "He does have quite a few strings to pull, ladies." 

"Exactly." 

* * *

  


Well, there you have it. The week is coming around again, so it might be a couple of days before I get the next chapter out. Gomen! Hmm, gomen..very close to Goten. 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Lily: Really?? Well, if I do say so myself, you have exceptionally good taste. (Teehee.) 

Burned Vamp: *holds bat out, and touches each shoulder* I dub thee (Unforgiveeeeen Wohhh wohhh!) Lady Burned. *Gives you a sleek, silver bat of your own* Arise, and enlighten me about these snuggles... 

Later, everyone, and keep reading. 


	5. Whiskey In the JarO

This chapter isn't quite as funny as the last, so I'm pre-sorry to disappoint you. 

Make sure to read notes at end for more my replies and such...ENJOY!! 

_This chapter was edited for content by Shadow Phenix - 2002.09.26_

* * *

  


**Chapter V - Whiskey In the Jar-O**

2.5 HOURS AFTER CHAPTER 4's LAST EVENTS... 

Marron watched the spirits as they tossed clothing all around her room. "You guys are cleaning this mess, you know." 

They stopped momentarily, glanced at Marron, shrugged, then went back to what they had previously been doing. Epica was in her closet, while her sister searched each drawer of a chest-of-drawers. 

"What on Earth are you two looking for anyway?" 

"Something sexy," Elese said as though it was a customary event. 

"I can't believe that out of all of those clothes, we failed to get anything remotely stimulating." 

"We got a lot of nice dresses." 

"We need something you can move around in." 

"What for?" 

"Oh nothing," Epica laughed a bit. 

"Tell me." 

"You'll find out, in due time, my dear." 

"Hey guys, if you can just use your magic to change something into something sexy, why are you doing all this work?" 

The sisters looked at each other. "Oh yeah." They stood back and took in her appearance. She wore a plain, white shirt, and black shorts. 

"Well, at least the black can stay." Elese snapped her fingers, and the white top became a black sports bra. The shorts turned into pants. 

"Flare the pants," Epica instructed. 

*Snap.* She snapped once more, and Marron's green hair went into a ponytail, with a dark violet ribbon holding it in place. 

"Much better." 

"Umm, guys, why am I wearing this?" 

"We're expecting a visitor." 

"I'm going to meet a visitor wearing this thing? It looks like a dance outfit." 

"Your point would be...?" 

"Well, isn't it a little--" 

"Inappropriate for a visitor?" Epica finished. 

"Yeah." 

"Nope. What do you think, Elese?" 

"Looks great to me." 

"Why don't the two of you just clue me in on what you're up to?" 

"Cause this is much more fun." 

"Why me?" The phone rang, and she rushed over to it. "Moshi! Moshi!" 

"Hey, Marron! You will never believe this--" 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that...I've recently been taken to believing in the unbelievable," she informed an excited Bura. 

"Well anyway, Trunks just got home from work, and apparently, he had an unfortunate run in with some girl at your studio." 

'He sure did.' 

"Okay, he's out of earshot now. Dish!" 

"What?" 

"C'mon, gimme some details. I know it had to be you...well, Rayne, so tell me what happened." 

"Well, I...Rayne was dancing, and Trunks came in, looking for me--I mean Marron. The spirits had called him there. Anyway, he thought that there was some emergency, so he rushed over, and found m--Rayne instead. So, he kept talking to me, and I was trying to get away, but he grabbed me, and Elese smashed him in the eye." 

"That's great!" Bura was a little too happy that her brother had gotten hurt, once again. 

"Hurry up. We have work to do." 

"Geez, you're pushy," Marron half-glared at Epica. 

"What's up?" Bura asked. 

"The spirit wants me off the phone, so she can make me look like a baka again." 

"Ahh. Well then, far be it for me to stand in the way of progress. Good luck!" The blue haired wonder disconnected. 

"Good luck? With what?" 

"Seems Bura thinks the same way that we do." 

"Indeed." 

Elese peaked out of a window, then glanced at a clock. "It's almost time." 

"Almost time? Time for what?! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!" 

"Why don't we go outside for a while? It'll help you loosen up." 

Marron's eyes narrowed, but she decided that some fresh air might be the only thing to keep her from going completely insane at the moment. (Okay, just to clear this up, Marron's apartment is sort of like a house, and she has it and the yard all to herself. Wish I lived there.) 

"You know what you should do in this nice, comfortable atmosphere?" 

'Here it comes,' she thought. "What?" she asked through her teeth. 

"Exercise." 

"What? Why?" 

"Hey, I've been in that body," Epica began, "and it isn't exactly fit. You should tone up." 

It was completely dark outside, aside from the full moon, and the stars, and the spirits wanted her to work out?! "I knew it! You two ARE insane. Why me, Dende?! Of all the people in the world, I was chosen to receive the help of two UTTERLY INSANE spirits!!" 

"Calm down, Girl. There is a purpose for this." 

"You promised to trust us. Now follow through, or prepare to spend the rest of your life in love with someone who will never return those feelings. Have you forgotten our offer?" 

"No," Marron admitted quietly. What they had offered her was her life. How could she not do everything in her power to help them succeed? "Alright, alright. I'll exercise." She started doing some jumping jacks. "What fun. Oh joy. Oh rapture." 

"Shhhh." 

"Anything yet?" Elese questioned her sister. 

"Not...Oh yeah. There it is." 

"Wh-hat?" Marron asked as she continued with the exercises. 

Epica supported on arm on the other, stretched out her fingers, and began to count, "Five...four...three...two...Right on time." 

"Huh?" Marron happened to look up at the sky, to see what had interested Epica so, and there he was, Trunks Briefs, flying through the air, away from his home. As if on cue, he happened to glance down and see her. He quickly altered his course, and landed softly on the ground, about ten feet in front of her. 

"Well well, if it isn't the lovely Miss Rayne." 

Marron had been about to cease her jumping-jacks, when Elese jumped into her body, and kept going. "Hello, Mr. Briefs. So nice to see you again." 

"Nice to see you too." 

Marron watched as his eyes intensely followed her bouncing breasts. 'So this is what it takes to get his attention,' she thought. 'Got that right,' Elese agreed. "Is there something that I can help you with?" 

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you knew where I could find some frozen meat at this hour. We were fresh out at home." He stepped into the light a little more. 

She could see a bit of yellow beginning to form around his left eye. "Gee, that must hurt. You know, Mr. Briefs, I do realize that I was rather rude earlier. I mean who knows, you could be a future client of Marron's, and I wouldn't want to drive away her business." 

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. Dancing isn't my thing." 

"Oh? That's too bad. In any event, I am very sorry about it." 'No I'm not!' 

"That's alright. I probably deserved it. My sister says that I deserve most of what I get." 

'That's because she isn't an idiot.' She stopped jumping. "So, Mr. Briefs, I happen to have worked up quite a hunger. Would you like to have some dinner with me?" 'What?' Marron shrieked in her mind. 'Don't ask him to dinner!' 

"Sounds great. Say, isn't this Marron' s apartment?" He asked as he followed her inside. 

"Yes. I just moved here recently, and Marron offered her extra room to me." 

"That was nice." 

"Yes." Elese jumped from her body. Marron was about to instruct him to go, when Epica replaced her sister. She closed the door behind him, and went to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. Trunks followed, almost like an obedient child. "Hmm," 'Is he looking?' Epica was swishing her bottom, as it protruded from the fridge. 

"Oh yeah," Elese replied. 

'Good.' "Uhh-oh! Looks like I'm out if food. Is a salad okay?" She raised her head from behind the white door, and gave him a questioning glance, as she caught him staring. 

"Huh? What was that?" 

"Would you like a salad? It's all I have." 

"That's fine." 

She pulled out the vegetables, and dressing, and kicked the door closed. 

"Oh, let me help you," he said, noticing her full arms. 

"Thanks." They got everything to the counter, and Epica grabbed a huge knife. Marron smiled at Trunks, who got a little wide-eyed, and began to chop...rather loudly, enjoying watching Trunks jump as the blade made contact with the counter surface. She turned her head to face him. "Do I make you nervous, Mr. Briefs?" 

"No-no. I just don't know how safe I am around you, when you have a weapon." 

Epica started moving the knife around, and Marron, realizing what she was about to do, struggled with her, and tried to return her head to it's forward position. 

"Umm, you might wanna watch what you're--" 

He was too late, as Epica had control over the instrument, and maneuvered it so that it sliced right down the center Marron's hand. (Perpendicular to her wrist.) She immediately left her body. Infuriated and experiencing quite a large amount of pain from the small slash, Marron howled and began screeching obscenities at Epica, which she hadn't even know she knew. (*blinks* Interesting. I make it a point to know my obscenities. *Mr. Goodbars*) 

Trunks rushed over, and grabbed her hand, placing it under some cold water, before wrapping it with a paper towel, and asking, "Do you know where the first aide kid it?" 

"In the bathroom," she bit her lip as the tears stung her eyes. 

"I'll be right back," he assured her, after pushing her into one of the kitchen chairs, and rushing off. 

'What the home for eternal losers possessed you to do that?' 

"It worked, didn't it." 

'Worked?! Yeah, Epica. You sliced me real good. That was so wonderful of you.' 

"Hey, I needed to break the tension." 

Trunks returned, first-aide kit in hand, and pulled off the paper towel. "Exactly how did you manage to do that?" 

"The knife just slipped." She smiled weakly. 

"This is going to burn." He poured some antiseptic over the cut, and heard her sharp intake of breath. "Okay?" 

"Yeah." 'Go away. You're too close. Oh damn he smells good.' 

Epica, who sat on the table, shoved her finger into the cut. 

"Oww! Oww oww oww!!!!" More tears fell. 

'Stay focused,' Epica warned. 

'You bitch.' 

"Damn straight." 

"Yuck, it seems to be bleeding worse." Trunks pressed a gauze onto it. Once the blood slowed, he treated it with peroxide, then added some cream ointment, and gave it a new bandage. (You ever notice that bandage and bondage have a one letter difference?) "All better." He bent his head to kiss her injured palm. 

"Thanks." 

He stood. "So, hows about I take you out for din-din?" (I'm sorry! I couldn't resist that either.) 

Elese jumped at the chance, and into Marron's body. "Sure." 

* * *

  


Well, that's all for now. 

Yes, I know, this one was a little short, but contrary to popular belief, college is not very easy...or rather, it is very..stimulating... 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Legolas luvr - I agree. Glad you enjoy it, and thanks! 

Lily - Thanks!!!! 

Burned Vamp - Okay, you've got your own now, so give mine back. You give me bat, I put down sword. BTW, don't worry, I'm not jailbait any more...There are not even words to describe chapter 9 of LOVE...all I can say is WONDERFUL! 

Pink Rabbit - I'd love to give you a bat, but then I'd have to give one to everyone else. Glad you enjoy it!!!! 

JiYouNg - Okay! Thank you! 

* * *

  


Hasta lasagna! 


	6. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, KILL ME

Look, I finally got it up!!!! Yay! Sorry, but I've had to write a script this week and go to a rehearsal. But I did it! No html again, cause my brother-in-law promised me an editor Monday. :oÞ 

* * *

  


**Chapter VI - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, KILL ME**

Marron eyed Trunks curiously as he jogged around the front of the car to open the door for her. She took the hand that he offered, and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant. "I think I'm a little underdressed for this place," she commented, as she took in the crystal chandeliers and basically rich-looking people. (You know, those not so down-to-earth rich people.) 

"Nonsense, you'll fit right in," he assured her. 

Elese materialized beside her. "What are you so nervous about?" 

'All these people...' 

"What about them?" 

'They're--they're staring at me.' 

"No they aren't. Now calm down before you ruin everything." 

'Me ruin everything?! I believe it was YOUR sister who cut me, which made him get so close to me.' She narrowed her eyes. "This is all your damned fault!" she screamed, bringing everyone's attention to her. 

Trunks eyes widened as he looked back at the people. "Umm, my sister suffers from schizophrenia." 

There was a chorus of Oh's and Ahh's, mixed with a couple of Poor Girl's. 

"But I'm not--" 

"C'mon, Sis. Let's allow these good people to get back to their meal." He took her by the shoulders and led her out of the restaurant, bursting into fits of laughter as soon as the doors closed. "Wh--what--what was th-that?" 

She shrugged. "Guess I started thinking out loud." 

He laughed again. "Yeah." They were silent for a short time, as he ushered her back into the car. 

"So where're we off to now?" 

"How about I make dinner for you?" 

The two spirits appeared in the back seats. "Agree, or I'm going in," Epica warned. 

Marron sighed, then looked at Trunks, "That sounds nice." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

(Alright, time for some calculations *shutters*. Marron left the studio at 5. Why? Cuz she's "workin' 9 to 5" hehheh. 2.5 hours later brought us to 7:30p.m. If it took them forty-five minutes to go to CC and get a car, then drive to the restaurant, that would be 8:15. Then, it takes them 20 more minutes to get to the CC mansion, that brings us to 8:35. If train A departs at 9:30 and train B is delayed until 10:17, at what time will the trains meet up? hehhehheh. It's 8:35 p.m., everyone.) 

Marron watched intensely as Trunks prepared the food. She couldn't believe that he was actually *cooking* it. 

"Have you ever had fresh lobster before?" 

"Huh? Oh, sure." Yeah, she had had fresh lobster alright, every time the Briefs had a barbecue...there was nothing quite like the taste of lobster and Chichi's coleslaw. 

"Red or white?" 

"Red or white what?" 

"Wine." (LOL, I almost wrote whine...when you get that, it'll be funny--okay, not really, but still!) 

"Nei--" Marron saw Epica poised above her body and ready to hop in, "Red. I prefer red." 

"Okay," he said smiling. He brought over a glass full of the familiar burgundy liquid. 

She downed it, hoping it would calm her nerves. 

He refilled the glass, laughing slightly, and brought her plate. 

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather have some iced tea--I mean this wine is really great." She lifted the glass, and it shook as she and Elese fought for control over the fragile crystal. (Remember Drop Dead Fred?? I do.) Guess who won. 

4.5 glasses later.................................................................. 

"Ugh, I'm so tired." 

"Ne? Why don't we go up to my room?" 

"Okaaaaaay." 

"Are you sure she won't do anything she regrets?" 

"I told you, Elese, I won't let that happen. This is working into the plan perfectly." 

"Alright. Cuz you know she'd never forgive us, and then we'd probably never complete our mission." 

"I know, Sis. Just have faith in me." 

"I do." The two spirits fizzled out of the dining room and into Trunks bedroom, where the couple had just arrived. (DON DON DON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

Marron leaned against the dresser. His room looked different from the way it had when they were kids. The colorful atmosphere had been replaced with a sort of dark sexiness. 'The seduction chamber,' she thought to herself. Goten had regaled Bura and herself of the incidents which Trunks had had in here many times. 

Trunks walked over to her. "You know," he brushed some hair away from her face, "Marron would probably kill me for this--" 

'Oh, you bet I would.' 

"But I was wondering if you'd come and work for me." 

"Gee, Mr. Briefs. I couldn't do that. I love my job." 

"I figured as much. You just have such wonderful," he glanced at her breasts, "potential." 

"Is that what they're called now?" 

He looked back up, gave her a seductive smiled, and pressed his lips against hers. 

She responded at first, leaning into him, then anger flashed into her eyes, as she opened them, and glared at him. (Remember that part about Marron not doing things the way she normally would when she drank?) She did the first thing that popped into her mind. She grabbed his hmm, let's say *package* and forced him to back away from her some. 

His eyes were wide open now. 

"Don't you think you're moving a little quick?" she asked through her teeth. 

Elese kept looking between her sister, who sat beside her on a shelf, and Marron, who had Trunks firmly in her grasp. "You're rubbing off on her way too much." 

Epica simply chuckled and kept her eyes forward. 

"Umm, umm, maybe I did advance on you a little fast. I'm uhh, sorry?" he squeaked. 

"You should be." 

"And I am," he put in quickly. 

"Good. Now, I'm going to leave, and you are going to STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! Right?" 

"R-right." 

She smiled, gave him another squeeze for good measure, and left. 

"Damn," he swore as a gleam filled his eyes, and his lips curled into a devilish grin. "Until we meet again, Miss Rayne." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron waited patiently outside the Son family's door. The spirits wanted to meet with Goten and Bura, and rather than fight them, this ending with one jumping into her body and doing it anyway, she had decided to cooperate. 

"Marron!" Goku had swung open the door and was now proceeding to pull her into a bear hug. 

"Goku," she gasped for air. 

"What's that, Marron?" 

She pointed towards her face, which was changing from it's normal color to purple. 

"Oh!" He released her. "So, what brings you here?" 

"I'm meeting Bura and Goten." 

"Well, come on." He led her through the house and into the living room/den (whatever you wanna call it), where Bura and Goten sat. "Look, you guys, it's Marron-chan!" 

Marron cringed at bit at Goku's loudness. She had a headache...not the massive one that she had expected, but a headache nonetheless, which did not appreciate loud noise. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna-chan!" 

"Morning," the two sleepily replied. 

"Well, I'm going to go see when lunch is. Maybe you can stay, Marron?" 

"Perhaps, Goku-san. Aragato." 

"Okay!" The jolly Saiyan left. 

"Come sit," Bura patted a place on the couch. She did. "So, my brother said that he had quite an interesting evening last night. Care to tell us about it?" 

She heard Goten try to cover a laugh. "Sounds like someone may have already." 

The laughter bursted from Goten. "He said...he--he s-said that...that AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's so...so AHAHAHAHA!!!! funny!" 

"He does that every time he tries to tell me. Seems Trunks left out something pretty big." 

"Oh yeah...AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Marron, tell me," Bura whined. 

"Okay, okay." She leaned (leaned, not leant!) over and whispered the events of the night to Bura. 

Bura was quiet for a second, and then, "AAAAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's--that's hilarious!" She and her boyfriend rolled around, holding their stomachs. Once she had calmed down, "So, what do the spirits want now?" 

Elese and Epica materialized. "Now, we need your help." 

"What do you want us to do?" 

"Arrange a couple of 'chance' meetings between Rayne and Trunks." 

"Shouldn't be too complicated." 

"Anything else?" 

"Find out how interested he is. Keep us posted. Give us any suggestions you have." 

"Okay." 

"Will, you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" 

"Sorry, Mar." 

"I've got an idea." 

Everyone looked to Goten, and Bura checked him for a fever. He knocked away her hand playfully. "Why don't we all go out, invite Trunks and play something...like baseball?" 

"No." 

"No." 

"No." 

"Yes," Marron stated firmly. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron, who was once again in the guise of Rayne, yawned as she followed Bura, Goten, and Trunks to a clearing amongst some mountains. 

"So, you're a baseball fan, huh?" 

She looked up at Trunks and smiled. "Yeah, a bit." 

He stopped walking "You know, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I shouldn't have advanced like that." 

"Oh, it's no problem. After all, were I *that* kind of girl, things may have faired better for you." She left him behind, and let her words waft back to him. (Can words waft?? Well, they can now.) 

"Alright," Goten said as he dropped the bag of equipment. "I'm sure we all know the rules of the game. Well now, we're altering them, because there are only four of us. We'll split into teams of two. One person will be the designated runner, while the other is the designated hitter. (hehheh...designated hitter.) The other team will be filling the positions of catcher and stuff. Got it?" 

"Yeah, Sweetie. We're not dolts. Girls against guys okay with everyone?" 

"Wouldn't that give us an unfair advantage?" Trunks asked, sending Marron one of his (hmm, what was it that they kept calling his smile in that one fic...oh yeah!) patented lady-killer smiles. 

Marron narrowed her eyes and flashed her teeth. "Sounds fun, Bura." 

"Let's do it," Goten agreed. 

They were in place, and Marron was awaiting Trunks to pitch the ball. "I don't have all day here, Mr. Briefs." She sliced the air with the bat a couple of times to farther communicate this to him. 

"I just don't want to throw it too hard for you." 

"I think I'll be just fine." 

"You bet you will," Elese commented as she stood behind Marron and wrapped her hands around the bat also. 

Trunks threw the ball. 

WHAM! The bat made contact with it, and sent the ball way out of the horizon. Marron simply smiled at the baffled Trunks and did a victory dance as Bura began to round the bases. 

Goten lifted into the air, and headed after the ball. He returned swiftly, and tackled Bura just before she made it home, touching her with the small, white ball. 

"Goten," she laughed, "you can't do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Fly! You can't fly! There's no flying in baseball," Marron informed him sternly. 

"But we're not playing real baseball," Trunks smiled smugly. 

'Calm down, Marron. He's just baiting you. Breathe. That's it. Air is good.' She watched his smile grow. 'Fuck being calm!' "Raaahhrrr!" she growled as she headed after him with the bat. She chased him onto a cliff. 

"Rayne, I was just kidding." He backed to the very edge, and she advanced on that trapped Saiyan prince. 

"Apologize." 

"For what?" 

"Years of womanizing. Years of broken hearts!" 

"Rayne, I..." He let his words dropped as his ears picked up on a crunching sound. "Maybe you should--" 

"I am warning you, Trunks Briefs, I am NOT afraid to use this." She swung, and he jumped up, then landed on the cliff again, causing the force that held it there to give away. "Ahhhhh!" Marron screamed as the ground fell from beneath her feet. One second, she was plummeting to the ground, and the next, she was in the strong arms of the man she had just been trying to massacre. 

He pulled the bat out of her grasp with his free hand and let it drop to the ground. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shut her eyes. She wasn't too big a fan of flying, especially with him. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I will be." 

"So this it what it takes to get close to you?" 

She laughed nervously. "I guess so." 'Epica, Elese! Help!' 

"No way, girl." 

"Trunks, you guys going to keep playing or what?" Bura called. 

"Damnit. Why are we still letting her see us?" Epica asked her sister. 

Trunks flew them to the ground. 

"Okay, you guys, no flying this time!!!!" 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS... 

Burned Vamp: *Shakes hand and takes beer.* Thanks. What the hell is with the spirits?? They're supposed to represent yin & yang of the world; which means they're 1/3 evil...not hard to believe, huh?? LOL I DO hope that this gets me more snuggles. And hurry and roll out more of LOVE TO HATE YOU!!!! 

Lily: Did one of the spirits get into you?? Hope this tides you over for a short while. 

I am going to try to update by tomorrow (like I actually mean today b/c it's already Saturday here), but I have a show tonite, so it'll come up ASAP. 

Thanks again, you guys!!!! 


	7. Gone

Here we have Chapter 7. This title actually has meaning. Can you figure it out? 

Okay, I was asked if the spirits were trying to get Rayne and Trunks together. They actually said this in another chapter, but it wasn't extremely clear, so the answer is yes. Their reasoning is that if they give Marron a taste of what she's always wanted, she will realize that Trunks really isn't the man she loves. 

Also, this is the chapter of my story that I refer to as "the time passer." If you guys are lost, lemme know. 

* * *

  


**Chapter VII - Gone**

Marron yawned as she stood ringing out the last few customers of the day. She didn't have any classes, and she was just so tired. 'Two months,' she thought to herself. Two months ago, she had finally quit Capsule Corp. Now, she had these two completely insane spirits following her around and forcing her to do all the things that she absolutely did not want to do...well, she didn't want to do most of them. 

"How much for the studio?" 

She looked up and saw her last customer, who just happened to be Trunks. "Well well, if it isn't Mr. Briefs. What brings you here?" 

"Like I said, I came to buy the studio." 

"And why, Mr. Briefs, are you inquiring?" 

"Well, if I buy Marron out of business, then you can come and work for me." 

"Don't you think that's a bit arrogant? I mean, to just assume that you not only have enough money to buy out the studio, but also that I would come and work for you--" 

"No, that's good business." 

She shook her head. "I seriously doubt that some dance studio is challenging Capsule Corp." 

"That is quite true, but, I do need a new secretary, and I think you're just the woman for the job." 

"For the thirty-seventh time, I do not want a job at Capsule. I'm happy here, doing what I love." 

"Well, if you change your mind--" 

"Yes yes, if I change my mind, I know where to reach you, and don't bother giving me your card, because the other thirty-six are still being recycled." 

He laughed. "I guess I'm getting too predictable." 

"I think down right annoying would be a better description." 

"You know, Marron's been gone for nearly two months now." 

'Gee, he actually noticed?' "Yeah." 

"Well, isn't that quite a long vacation?" 

"Marron had a lot of stress. I wonder where it could have all come from." 

"Are you implying that I am somehow responsible for her stress?" 

She took on a look of innocence. "Oh no. I would never imply something like that." 

He grinned. "Have dinner with me tonight." 

"For the one-hundredth and sixth time, this month, no. Thanks, but no." 

"And why not?" 

"Because I still haven't forgotten what happened last time." 

"And that was?" 

"Why you! YOU!!" She nearly reached out to choke him to death. "You got me drunk, then tried to take advantage of me, that's what happened!" 

"I wouldn't have done anything that you didn't want." 

WHAP! Her hand struck the side of his face hard. 

His own hand moved up to cover the rapidly growing red spot. "Satisfied?" 

"I wish I were." 

"Okay, I'll ask one more time, and if you say 'no,' I promise to never ask again. Would you please have dinner with me tonight?" 

She glanced over to Epica and Elese, who were looking through her CD's. They looked up and her, and nodded profusely. "Alright, Mr. Briefs, let's have dinner." 

He tried to hide his surprise, with little success. "Good. I'll pick you up at your place at seven." He kissed her hand, and left quickly. 

She sighed and slumped down onto the counter. "That man is going to be the death of me." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Ahha! I found it!" Elese walked out of the closet, holding up the garment, which they had been searching for since Marron had left the studio. 

"Good work, Sis." 

"Thank you." She handed it to Marron, who eyed it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go put it on." 

"Alright." She walked into the bathroom, then returned minutes later, dressed in a red dress. It was short, ending above her knee, with a split up the side, and had spaghetti straps. She walked over to a mirror. "I look like an elf." 

"Elf?" 

"Red dress, green hair. Elf." 

The spirits started cracking up. 

"It's not funny." 

"Yes it is." 

"Damnit, Elese, change the color!" 

"Fine, fine." *Snap.* 

"What is it with you and the color orange?!" 

"Sorry." *Snap.* 

"Black, I suppose it'll do." 

"No," Epica disagreed. "It needs to be brighter. Pale pink." 

*Snap.* "There." 

Marron heard her doorbell sound. "He's early. I expect the two of you will be accompanying us." 

"Of course." 

"Please be nice tonight." 

"I'll keep her under control, Marron. Just try to have some fun." 

"I don't want to have fun with him. I want to forget him." 

The bell rang again. 

"Don't keep him waiting." 

Marron sighed again, and went to the door. "Impatient, are we?" She asked, when she opened it, and saw him leaning against the frame. 

"Well hello there, Miss Rayne. I was beginning to think you had backed out." 

"Are you saying I'm a coward?" 

"Never. Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the apartment, giving her just enough time to grab the knob and close the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"My house." 

She halted. "Oh no we're not." 

"Relax. I'm not going to try anything. I promise." He helped her into his car, and got in on the driver's side. 

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea. Don't make me regret this, Mr. Briefs." 

"Trust me." 

"Last time I trusted someone, I got hurt pretty bad." She glanced down at the jagged scar on her hand, that had been left after Epica's little escapade. 

"You can't let one bad apple ruin you for the rest of us." 

She looked up at him. What was he talking about? 'Oh! He thinks--' "I suppose you're right," she said aloud. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron sat on the couch beside Bura and Goten. It had turned out that Trunks was going to cook for them all. 

"Onichan said he wanted to make you feel more comfortable, since things didn't go so well last time." 

'What? Trunks has considered someone else's feelings? Gee, he must want it bad. The spirits did say he needed a challenge.' "Pretty unbelievable," she commented quietly. 

"He's really trying to impress you." 

He came into the living room, sporting a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Refills anyone?" 

"No thanks." 

He set the tray on the coffee table, then sat beside Marron. 

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Marron asked. 

"I thought I'd go for an old-fashioned favorite. Salads, steaks, and baked potatoes." 

"Ummmm," Goten's eyes began to roll back into his cranium, and Bura playfully slapped him back to reality. 

'What makes the two of them so perfect for each other?' She had never been able to figure it out. Since they were all kids, Goten had always been Bura's protector. But Marron wasn't jealous of them. She was jealous of their happiness, and she couldn't help it. That was when it hit her. 'What if things had been different? If Trunks and I had always been there for each other, and finally found our destinies together? Would I still love and long for him the same way I do now? Is my infatuation just desire, loneliness, and jealousy all mixed together?' 

The spirits, who were currently unseen to all, watched her curiously. 

"It's starting, isn't it?" Elese asked. 

"Yes." She noticed the small tears forming in her sister's eyes. "What is it?" 

"It's just a little sad, that's all." 

"This was her heart's desire. She will forget her love, and move on." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron picked a bit at her baked potato. She really wasn't too hungry, especially after she had had her recent revelation, if you could call it that. 'Could it be possible that I never really loved Trunks?' 

"Are you alright, Rayne?" Bura asked, noting her far off gaze. 

She snapped to attention. "Hai. I was just thinking." 

"Oh." 

"Are you guys ready for dessert?" 

"Sure." 

Trunks rose, and Goten helped him collect the dinner plates, and relocate them to the kitchen. "What do you think of her, Goten?" He pulled out a cheesecake and dessert plates. 

"Nice." 

"Yeah." He smiled and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, and began to decorate the cake, and the plate. (You guys know what I'm talking about, one of those presentation-type things.) 

Marron walked into the kitchen. "Goten, Bura said she wanted to speak with you alone. I'll help Trunks get everything." 

Goten shrugged and left the room. 

"So," Marron began, "what are you--STOP! STOP!!" 

He froze, the bottle poised over the dessert. "What? What?" 

"You're wasting chocolate!" 

"Wasting? I'm making it look nice." 

"Who cares how it looks? It's the taste that matters. You can't waste precious chocolate. That stuff doesn't grow on trees, you know." 

"Umm, actually, it does." 

"No, cocoa beans do. Then, they have to be processed, and that could take a long time, considering I want my dessert now." 

He shook his head. Her philosophy was actually making sense, and that worried him. "You've got to be the most outrageous person I've ever met." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"You're a dancing, singing, chocolate loving, psychotic klutz, who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. Absolutely mind-boggling." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"And feisty too," he smirked. "So, how would you put on the chocolate?" 

"That's simple." She took the bottle from him, and eyed it for a second before unloading the contents onto his face. "Like that." 

He nodded slowly, the thick, dark liquid dripping from his face. "Shoulda seen that one coming, ne?" 

"From a mile away." 

"And here I was giving you a compliment." 

She couldn't hold her laugh in any longer, and it bursted from her. 

"Does something amuse you, Miss Rayne?" She nodded, and continued to laugh. "What have you to say for yourself?" 

"What can I say? I couldn't resist." 

"Oh. Well, that's probably going to be my reply." 

"Reply to what?" 

"When Bura asks me why you're soaked with water." He grabbed the sprayer from its hook on the sink, turned on the water, and started blasting her. 

"No, Trunks! No! It's cold!" She laughed as he chased her around the room with it. (It had a VERY long hose.) "Stop!" The inevitable occurred, and she slipped onto the floor. 

Trunks continued his assault. "Looks like I have you at my mercy." He took a step closer and fell onto his back, colliding with her. She got to her knees, and he looked up at her. "You know, you're quite fetching when you're wet." 

"Really?" She grabbed the sprayer from him. "Let's see if water has the same effect on you." She doused him gleefully, the force of it blowing the chocolate into his lavender hair. She would have continued, but the door started to open, and she quickly put the sprayer back into his hand, then looked innocently up at Bura, as she entered the kitchen. 

"What is going on--Trunks! What have you done to Rayne?!" 

He lifted his head to see his sister. "Me?!" He sighed, and dropped his head back down in defeat. "Women." 

"Well, Mr. Briefs, I guess I'll have to get going. Maybe we can have that dessert some other time." 

"Do you want a ride, Rayne?" 

"No thanks, Bura." She left the mansion quickly, and pulled out her capsulized car. *Poof!* It appeared before her, and she headed home. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron was miserable, and in pain. She had done everything that she could to make it go away. Walking around the room hadn't helped. Sitting up hadn't helped. Lying down just seemed to make it worse, and then it wouldn't stop long enough for her to get to sleep. She had taken all of the allotted medication, plus some, and still, it never faltered. 

"What's the matter, girl? Not happy to see your monthly visitor?" 

Marron's reply was an angry mumble, followed by "baka," and a few other choice words. 

"Leave her alone, Epica." 

There was a light knock at her front door, and she slowly pulled herself from the couch, dropping the blanket, which she had been curled up with, onto the floor. "Who ever's behind that door, be prepared to meet your doom," she muttered, then opened it. 

"My doom, huh?" Trunks asked as he took in her appearance. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine," she said, leaning against the door. "You wanna come in or something?" 

"Sounds fun." He walked inside, and she closed the door behind him, then followed him into her living room, where he took a seat on her couch. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, just realizing that she was wearing her worn out sweats. "So can I help you with something?" 

"Nah. Just thought I'd come by. See if you were missing me yet." 

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet." 

"Ehh." He watched her nearly crumple as a crap shot through her body. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Look, if you really want to know, I am experiencing menstrual pains." 'That should get him to leave.' 

"Ohhh. Come over here." He patted the cushion beside him. 

'Sitting does seem more comfortable than standing.' She sat on the other side of the couch. She heard him laugh a little bit as he moved around beside her. Then he suddenly grabbed her by the waist, lifted her slightly, then turned her so that her back was to him. "What are you..." her words were lost as he began to massage her back, and relieve her pain. She moaned. Oh Kami, was he good with his hands. She leaned backwards, onto his chest and slowly began to drift off to sleep. (Geez, this is making me sleepy.) 

Trunks looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He didn't think it possible for her to become any more beautiful, but somehow, she had. She was so serene now. He gently moved from beneath her, and moved her so that she was fully on the couch. He picked up the blanket and draped it over her. "Sleep well, Miss Rayne," he said softly, then kissed her forehead. He left quietly. 

The spirits watched the scene unfold before them, with interest. 

"You don't think...?" Epica asked. 

"It's not possible, but what if...?" 

* * *

  


Oh no! What's got the spirits worried?? Find out in the next chapter! 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Burned Vamp - More snuggles for me?? YAY! And Hershey's for you! Hershey's for everybody! Did you catch the explanation up top?? I hope it helps. 

Pink Rabbit - Laughs are good. Very good. Domo Aragato! 

Tainted Fire - And I thought I was hyper! Welcome to the party & thanks! 

That's all for now. Until next time, you guys... 


	8. When It Rains, It Pours

Ahh, chapter 8. Warning: this one will not be funny. I can handle it...can you?? 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Lily: I like you! Yes, ask me for more, and I shall give more. Enjoy! 

Burned Vamp: So, am I becoming too predictable? Well, allow me to throw you a curve ball. I await more on LOVE TO HATE YOU! 

Do NOT hate me for this chapter. Remember...I have a bat, and I'm not afraid to use it. 

* * *

  


**Chapter VIII - When It Rains, It Pours**

Marron jumped as she heard her door slam. She had been going through her books, and checking the class schedules. Now, she was staring into the piercing blue eyes of an extremely pissed off Bura Briefs. "What is it, Bura?" 

"Where are they?" she yelled. 

"Where are who?" 

"Those damned spirits, who else?" 

The two fizzled in. 

"Can we help you?" 

"You sure as hell can!" she spat. 

"Bura, what's happened?" 

"They know exactly what they've done, and they'd better fix it!" 

"Fix what?" Marron asked confusedly. 

"It's as we suspected," Elese whispered. 

"Damnit!" Epica banged her fist on a nearby table. 

"How do the two of you plan fix this mess?" 

"What mess? Will one of you kindly tell me what is going on?" 

Elese stood from her perch on Marron's desk. "I'm going to see Dende about this. Maybe he knows something we don't." She snapped and disappeared. 

"Epica, Bura! Tell me what is wrong!" she shouted. 

"No. There's no reason for you to get upset about this until we find out something from Dende." 

"Damnit, Epica. I'll tell her myself." 

Marron waited anxiously as Bura found the right words. 

"Okay, here's the deal...my brother is falling in love with you--well, actually not you. He's falling in love with Rayne." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, she is. We suspected it the other day." 

"Well, then what's the problem? We'll just tell him Rayne is moving away, and you guys can make her disappear." 

"It's not that simple." 

"Epica." 

They all looked at the ceiling when they heard Elese's voice. She, however, was nowhere to be seen. 

"Nani?" 

"Try to tap into Marron's thoughts." 

"Okay..." Epica began to concentrate, and soon, a look for frustration appeared on her face. 

"What is it?" Bura asked. 

"I-I can't read her clearly." She shook her head a couple of times, then put her hands over her temples, closing her eyes. "Kuso!" 

"I'll be back on Earth in a second," Elese said. She poofed into the room. "We've got a problem. A BIG problem." 

"Well, tell us." 

"Alright, the truth is that Trunks is falling in love with Rayne. Now the good news is that he hasn't completely fallen in love with her." 

"And the bad?" 

"If he falls completely in love with her, then Marron will become Rayne." 

"Well, that's not so back," Bura began, "I mean you'll just look different. You can tell everyone that you're really Marron." 

"No, she won't be able to do that. If she does become Rayne, she will forget everything about her life as Marron. Friends, parents, everything." 

"But-but that's impossible. Why will this happen?" 

"Because we are prohibited to drastically alter the lives of any mortals, aside from Marron's. If Trunks falls in love with someone who we created, but doesn't really exist, then that person will come to exist," Epica explained. 

Marron, who had been quiet for the past few minutes, stood up, tears beginning to fall. "How could you do this to me?" 

"Marron, believe us, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. We never thought--" 

"You got that right. You didn't think. Don't you understand that this will RUIN my life. How could you be so damned careless?" 

"Marron--" 

"Go, please, all of you. I want to be alone." 

"But Marron--" 

"JUST GO!!!!" she yelled. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron sat on her bed, knees curled up to her chest. Her face was tearstained, and she looked utterly miserable. The first thing that she had thought about was the dragonballs, but Roshi had recently used them to get a lifetime supply of hentai. 'Baka,' she thought. They probably wouldn't help too much anyway. The only thing had really thought of wishing for was that her desperate prayer had never been answered. That wouldn't do her any good. 

She had finally done it. She had accomplished the impossible. She had forgotten her love for Trunks. The whole time, it had just been something silly. Something to hold her back from doing the things that she wanted. Something to keep her from feeling the true pain of a broken heart. Now Trunks was gone from her heart, and somehow, this image that the spirits had created had found its way into his. 

So now, she was presented with that problem. Trunks loved her, or at least who she pretended to be, and she didn't love him. 'I never thought things would turn out this way.' Just a few weeks ago, her not loving Trunks had been unimaginable. Now things were just down right crazy. 

Why did it have to be Trunks? Any guy but Trunks. He had to be the most persistent man she had ever met, and the Saiyan in him sure wouldn't give up without a fight. But there had to be some way out of this. There had to be some way that she could just make his feelings for her disappear. 

Maybe the spirits could do something. No, if they could, they would have told her. She knew that they were loosing their connection with her. They could no longer read her thoughts, not clearly, at least. She had hoped to be rid of them soon. Once she had realized that the love was fading away, she had thought they would be able to leave. She figured that they couldn't go with the threat of her becoming Rayne permanently. 

Absent-mindedly, she wondered if she was still 'in love' with Trunks, would she be willing to change into Rayne forever. 

"How do you make a Saiyan prince fall out of love with you?" 

She had no idea what the answer was. Was there a way to repulse him? Not that she could think of. She began to rack her brain, and two hours later had still come up with nothing, but a migraine. Then, she suddenly started laughing insanely. She couldn't believe it. After all of this, she was going to have to try to be the spirits. 

The problem was that she did not have any powers. 'No powers, no plan, and the only incentive, is staying Marron.' It was hilarious. When she was a teenager, she had dreamed of something like this happening, of her becoming another person, and Trunks falling for her. 

It seemed like all those dreams had done was get her into a whole bunch of trouble. She could try telling Trunks everything, but Bura had suggested that, and Epica had said that it wouldn't work. 

This was just so unfair. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Isn't there some way we can help them?" Mr. Popo asked Dende. 

"We can do nothing. The spirits knew that they couldn't effect the lives of others." 

"But what about poor Marron? What's going to happen to her?" 

"We'll just have to watch and see." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

After three hours of searching, Marron had finally found what she was looking for. She had come to a decision, and now she was going to accomplish her goal. She had a slight resistance from the valve, but it moved at last. 

She got up from where she was kneeling on the studio floor. She had been at the studio for quite some time, and now she grew tired. She took a deep breath and walked over to the piano. She wasn't sure what made her want to play. She usually only played when she was in a good mood. Today, she definitely was not. It was slowly becoming night. She watched as the sun began to slip farther and farther away from her. 

She began to play a few notes of "Return To the Heart" on the piano, and the song slowly came together. She normally made up words to it, but she wasn't in the mood to sing. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked herself once the song was over. She wrapped her arms over her chest and restlessly rocked back and forth. 

"I have to," was her reply, as endless tears fell. 

"What about your life? What about Marron?" 

"Either way, Marron's dead. I'm already dead. At least this way, I won't have to die three times." 

"How can you say you're already dead? You're still alive." 

"Nothing left. No hope, no love, no dreams." She took another deep breath. "No hope, no love, no dreams. Nothing." She closed her eyes and fell to the floor, the gas taking effect. 

* * *

  
More to come soon; don't worry because it's certainly not over! 


	9. Coming Up For Air

Hello again, everyone! I hope you all understood what happened in the last section of chapter 8. Seemed like some of you didn't exactly get the implication. Lookie! I finally picked up on this infernal html, and I don't even need an editor! Yay! hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Still not as funny as others; more of a seriousness, but we'll get back to my humor in the next chapter.  


* * *

**Chapter IX - Coming Up For Air**

Marron opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't sure where she was. Everything was so dark; all of the space around her, completely void. Suddenly a smokey, white ray of light appeared. 

"Where am I?" her voice echoed. "Hello? Why am I here?" 

"To decide," a voice called back. 

"Decide? Decide what?" 

"Whether to live or die." 

"Why do I get to decide? That shouldn't be a person's choice." 

"No, but your death was caused by the spirits. They're willing to give their freedom for your life." 

"Why?" 

"Because your death is their fault." 

"No. They didn't turn on the gas. They didn't make Trunks love me. They were just trying to save me from a life of unhappiness." 

"You wish to go back?" 

"I can't take away the spirits' chance of redemption." 

"They can still be redeemed, if their mission proves successful." 

"They can?" 

"Yes." 

Marron finally recognized the voice of Dende. "Dende-sama?" 

"You wish to return to Earth?" 

"Yes." 

"You can only be saved this one time." 

"I understand. Forgive me."   


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks whistled as he floated (not actually floated, but walked as though on air...you get the idea) to the studio. He frowned when he noticed the CLOSED sign, but immediately brightened as a soft melody began to play on the piano. The song was short, and he listened to it, then heard an unceremonious thump. He decided to see what kind of mischief Rayne was getting herself into this time, and fished around for _his_ key to the studio. He had somehow "forgotten" to return it to Rayne. 

He opened the door, and was bombarded with the smell of 'Gas?' "Rayne?" He felt her ki nearby. "Rayne? Where are you?" He went farther into the studio and started checking the classrooms. "Rayne!" He started picking up on another ki. It was so faint, but strangely familiar. "Marron? Where are you guys? Hello?" There was still no response. He remembered the piano, and went back into the music classroom. He walked all around and finally saw a frail body, lying on the floor. "Oh Kami! Rayne!" He rushed to her. "Rayne? C'mon, Rayne, wake up." No response. No sounds, and barely any breathing... 

Trunks became angry, and in a quite Vegeta-like lapse of judgment, made the mistake of flaring his ki...in a room full of gas. He realized his folly, grabbed Rayne, and was out of there like a...a uhh...cat that was just attacked with water...yeah! 

He flinched as a loud squealing sound assaulted his ears; the studio ignited, and exploded into flames. He didn't have time to worry about it. He rushed to CC, with the unconscious woman in his arms.   


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"You guys were willing to sacrifice your second chance on Earth for me?" 

"Of course." 

"Both of you?" 

"You've kind of grown on me, girl." Epica smirked, her arms crossed Vegeta style. 

"What are you guys doing in my dream?" 

"Making sure that this is truly what you want." 

"Of course I want life. I just experienced a momentary lapse of judgment." 

"Marron, there's still a possibility that you may forever be stuck as Rayne," Elese stated gently. "If you experience another 'lapse of judgment,' the consequences will be irreversible." 

"It's okay, you guys. I understand. I'm ready. I can do this." 

"Good, because we have a plan."   


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Bura looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes...well actually, she didn't appear to be her best friend, but she knew better. The ghostly image of Rayne before her, hooked up to three different life support machine didn't help. 

Her lungs had been right on the verge of collapsing when Trunks had arrived with her at Capsule Corp. Mansion. Her body had apparently gone into automatic shock a few minutes before. In other words, her nervous system wasn't responding correctly, her pulse was too slow, and her breathing too shallow. 

Bura watched her brother brush some hair away from the face of her sleeping friend. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Marron had been in love with him for years; he had never known it, or at least never chosen to acknowledge it, and now, he was the one who was hopelessly in love. 

Marron had explained earlier at some point that all her "love" had just been some silly infatuation, which had barred her from pursuing the life she really wanted. Bura just could not bring herself to believe that. It was simply impossible that Marron had been lusting for years. Bura knew what true love was. She had always thought that the two would somehow end up together; that in the end, her best friend's wish would come true. Trunks just needed time to realize how much he cared. Now he finally had, and Marron's love for him was completely gone? It just didn't make sense. 

'What if the spirits haven't been telling us the whole truth?' 

It seemed plausible. They had just _somehow_ forgotten to tell Marron that the Rayne thing could become permanent. There was no way of knowing what else they had left out. 

Marron moved slightly, and the two siblings jumped to attention. 

"Rayne?" Trunks whispered, as though her eardrums were the endangered organs. 

She gave no verbal response, but her heart beat immediately started to improve, and the breaths grew deeper. 

Trunks took note of the difference. "What's that mean?" 

"I think she just came out of shock and went to sleep, but Mom will have to make the final diagnosis." She heard Trunks's relieved sigh. 

He picked up Marron/Rayne's hand delicately, and kissed it. 

The motion of Marron's fingers caught Bura's eye, and she looked up, to find Rayne's eyes opened. 

"Trunks? Bura? What happened?" It was barely audible. 

Both of the demi/semi/WHATEVER-Saiyans brightened. 

"You're awake? So soon?" 

"Yeah," she replied to Bura. "What happened?" 

"There was a gas leak at the studio." 

The recent events began to flood her memory, and she sat straight up. "Gas! How'd I--" 

"I found you and brought you here." 

"You...?" 

"Yes, Trunks saved your life." 

Trunks blushed, for what had to be the first time in his life. (Remember, this is Trunks, not Mirai Trunks.) 

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs." 

"Yeah, well, don't be so quick to thank me." 

"Umm--uhh, Trunks, I don't think this is the right time." 

"No time better than the present." 

"For what?" 

"Well, the studio--it uhh, well, it sort of blew up." 

"Sort of?" 

"As in completely." 

"Everything?" 

"Gone," he said softly. 

She relaxed, and closed her eyes solemnly. She shook a bit as a few sobs tore through her body. 

Trunks put an arm over her shoulders. "It's okay. Marron will be alright. The studio will be rebuilt. Don't cry." 

"Trunks, maybe we should let Rayne rest. I'm sure she's very tired." 

"That's a good idea, Sis. Call us if you need anything, okay?" 

"Alright." The two left, and she buried her head in the pillow. 

"I hate to see her like this," Elese whispered to her sister. 

"She'll be okay."   


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron watched curiously, as the short, prideful Saiyan Prince, with gravity-defying hair, entered the lab. 

He looked at her, and seemed puzzled. She could tell he was trying to work out something in his mind. 

"Hello, Vegeta." 

"Hmph," was his response. He placed a gloved hand on his chin, in thought. "So, my son has fallen for the daughter of an android and a human?" 

She nearly fell out of the bed. "Wh-What?" 

"I said--" 

"I heard you. How...?" 

"What, do you think I'm blind?" 

"Well, I mean..." 

"No, my son and most of the others can't tell, but that's because they've never been dead." 

"Never been..." She wasn't following. 

"I was once a spirit, so the spirits can't fool me." 

"But how did you know?" 

"You'd be surprised how much of a gossiper Piccolo can be. Like a giddy school girl." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Tell my son what's going on, of course. I'm not letting you make a fool of my brat." He turned to go. "You're going to have a lot of explaining to do." 

"Epica, Elese! Stop him!" 

They both jumped into his body. 

Vegeta _skipped_ around the lab, found a lollipop, began to suck on it, and sang "I'm a little tea pot." 

"You guys, I don't want to die, remember?" 

"Oh, right." 

The spirits jumped out of his body, and stood before the Saiyan Prince. 

"We won't let you do anything to harm her. If you tell Trunks, or anyone else, she could find herself in peril." 

He glared. "Don't ever do that again," he grit out menacingly. 

Marron giggled, and he looked sternly at her. "Sorry." 

"We won't, as long as you keep your mouth shut." 

"I won't have her dragging the Saiyan name through the mud." 

"Listen, Vegeta, I want Trunks to fall out of love with me as much as you do. I just haven't figured out how to make that happen." 

"You had to choose a Saiyan, didn't you." 

"Sorry," she apologized to him again. 

"You agree to aid us in getting your son's mind off Rayne, and we won't tell anyone about your gossip sessions with Piccolo." 

"THEY ARE SPARRING MATCHES!" 

"Whatever you say, Vegeta. You know we can still take over your body whenever we want. We can make you hug hmmm, what's that you call him? Kakarott?" 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Try me," Epica stated defiantly. 

"Alright, but one word goes beyond this room, and things will be blown up!" 

"Fine, fine," Marron waved. "Now get out, for now. The spirits will notify you when your assistance is needed." 

He stood there for a moment, gaping at the girl who had just dismissed him, then narrowed his eyes, and marched out of the lab, hands on hips. 

* * *

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Pink Rabbit - Hehheh...chocolate *winks*. So, you're going to do...something to me?? Gee, I'm running for the hills. *Looks over shoulder* Glad you enjoy! 

Lily - I don't know what will happen. *tries to hold in laughter*. Is one okay for now?? 

Legolas Luvr - Interesting translation. I'm proficient in gibberish, but I'm not too sure how you derived that... 

Burned Vamp - Is that S.O.B.S.?? or sobs?? No wait--I see the bawls. Don't be too hard on Trunks there. It was her decision. Well, actually mine, but don't blame me either. I started re-reading LOVE TO...smooth air. LOL! 

Tainted Fire - Not saying one word...stay tuned! Thank you! :o) 

Yoka - Like one of the only people who even got past the Rayne thing--thank you! 

shygirl133404 - Welcome to the party! Thank you so much for your compliments! I do quite enjoy them. "Absolutely great," huh?? Aragato! 

Coolfighter18 - Another new comer! Thank you! Glad you enjoy. 

band_flag_nerd - OKAY!  


More to come soon, you guys, so STAY TUNED! Oh yeah, and go read LOVE TO HATE YOU by Burned Vamp. Sweet, people, very sweet. 


	10. Under My Thumb

Well, I finally got to work on this chapter. I know, I usually do two chapters per weekend, but I've been busy. 

Alright, now finish this chapter, then go read LOVE TO HATE YOU, by Burned Vamp, so you can become addicted like I have. 

* * *

**Chapter X - Under My Thumb**

"So, if Vegeta can see me, what about the others who have died and come back?" (Assume that the ones who have died consist of those who were killed before the Cell Saga. Why? Because the Frieza saga was my favorite. :oÞ.) 

"They will see Marron too, which is why we have to keep your father away from you." 

"It shouldn't be too hard. He still thinks that I'm on vacation, and he rarely comes here or goes to my apartment, especially when I'm not there." 

"The studio," Elese said suddenly. 

"Yes, they will be worried about you. Do you have your cellphone?" 

Marron dropped her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes. "The studio. I had it with me at the studio." 

"You'll have to call them." 

"Soon." 

"And how am I supposed to do that? You guys disguised my voice too." 

"Damn." 

"Wait, if she only talks to her father, then he will hear her voice." 

"You're right," Epica agreed. 

"When your mother answers the phone, you can just muffle your voice, and say you have a cold, and that you want to talk to your dad." 

"Well that problem's solved. What about the Vegeta thing?" 

"I think he can be trusted. Saiyans are very honorable." 

"Besides, we can keep him in check." 

"Good. So, what was this plan you spoke of in my dream, or whatever it was?" 

"Plan A: Turn Trunks Briefs totally off of Rayne." 

"You guys have ideas of how to do that?" 

"Of course." 

"Well then, let's get started."  


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**PLAN A**

TWO DAYS LATER... 

Bura had refused to let Marron return home, even when Marron had explained that it could farther jeopardize her life. The spirits had decided that it was for the best anyway. Now, they wouldn't have to hunt Trunks down, in order to incorporate their plan. 

Rayne...I mean Marron thought the plan was stupid. It made absolutely no sense to her, but they had run it by Goten, and he seemed to think it would do the trick. This was, however, Goten that they were talking about, and when she had tried to express this to the spirits, they had said that Trunks wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree himself. If you asked her, she'd tell you that he wasn't as stupid as he looked. Yes, he had that act down rather well. It kept him out of fights with his playmates and such. She had noticed that he had stopped using it so much around her, which had her even more worried. 

'Years,' she thought. 'For years I loved him, and finally got over him. Why should it be so complicated for him to fall out of love with me? It shouldn't. Yes, I will succeed, if it's the last thing I do!' (Famous last words, ne?) 

Presently, Marron was lounging on one of the huge sofas, in the living room of the CC mansion, staring into the television. It was all so dull, but the spirits had told her to do it, and since they were currently in the room, plotting against her--okay, she didn't _actually_ know what they were talking about, but their track record for not conspiring against her wasn't too great either. In any even, there they were, hanging upside down from the ceiling fan, mockingly, and speaking in some kind of ancient gibberish, which she of course could not understand. (Perhaps Legolas luvr can.) 

(Unsurprisingly,) Trunks walked into the room, and sat beside her, grabbing the remote. 

She would have grabbed it back, but knew better. 

"So," he began, "my parents are out for the night, and Goten and Bura are on a date. What shall we do?" 

Epica and Elese each opened an eye. 

"Well, I was thinking that I would cook for you tonight, to thank you for saving my life." 

"That good a cook, are you?" 

She laughed. "I have received quite a few compliments for it, if I do say so myself." 

"So what's on the menu?" 

"You'll see." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "In fact, I'd better get started now." She rose, and went off towards the kitchen. The spirits were playing frisbee with a plate, when she entered, and she plucked it from the air. "Will you two behave? You act like children." 

Elese shook her head. "Still too afraid to live?" 

"I'm not afraid to live!" 

"Oh really? Then why is it that you never acted upon your dreams until you were a different person?" 

"I'm not a different person; I just don't look like myself." She began to pull out some pots, and other cooking utensils. 

"Whatever." Epica jumped into Marron's body. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm not letting you botch this one. We've got to repulse this boy, and you're not exactly good at doing that." 

"Do you have PMS everyday?" 

"What's PMS?" Elese asked. 

Marron/Rayne/Epica sweat-dropped. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks gazed down at the table before him. It was loaded with food. Everything looked and smelled absolutely delicious. Marron had already whipped him up a huge plate, and was now awaiting his approval of the dish. 

"Well?" 

"Smells great." 

"I know that. Come on, give it a try." 

"I was waiting for you. Aren't you going to have anything?" 

"Sure. In a second." She dropped a couple of spoon fulls of miscellaneous items onto her plate. She took a bite. "Mmm." 

Trunks filled his mouth, and swallowed. He started gagging. "What...What did you do to this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"It tastes like...like bleh! It doesn't even have a taste." 

"You don't like it?" 

"How is it possible to create something that looks and smells so wonderful, but doesn't even taste moderately good." 

She faked a hurt look. 

"Aww, it's okay, Rayne. I'll just do the cooking from now on." 

'Did he just say what I think he did?' she asked Epica. 

'Oh yeah.' 

'Damn.' 

'He's a stubborn one, I'll give him that.' 

"On to Plan B," Elese said aloud. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**PLAN B...Enter the Bura**

"I can't even believe you guys tried to incorporate that stupid plan." 

"Goten's Trunks's best friends. He said it would work." 

"The keyword in that sentence was GOTEN. I love him, I really do, but he's not some kind of genius. The two things that he knows best consist of food and fighting strategies. Besides, Marron, you should know better than anyone that my brother and Goten are nothing alike. If they were, there's no chance in Hel...I mean home for infinite losers that I'd be dating him." 

"Okay, Bura, we get the idea. It was a mistake." 

"It sure was. If anything, all you did was make him think you're even cuter." 

"How?" 

"Hello? The whole helpless thing. Besides, now he has a reason for cooking for you, and, knowing my brother, he is going to use it to his every advantage." 

"So what do you propose we do now?" 

"Ahha! You see, I have formulated the perfect plan." She paused. 

"Care to enlighten us?" Epica and Elese sat on Bura's chest-of-drawers. 

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you." 

Marron groaned inwardly, and prepared herself for the long day ahead. (Hehheh...That just gave me the urge to hear "Long Day" by Matchbox 20. What's that?? You don't know who Matchbox 20 is?? STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL OLD!) 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Exactly two hours and fourteen minutes later, Marron looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Bura, I look like a slut...an ugly slut at that." She was dressed in a peach tube top, which left nothing to the imagination, khaki Capri's (only because I hate them), which were far too tight, platform sandals, and her make-up looked like something that a circus clown would shun. 

"Oh come on, Mar. It's not _that_ bad." 

"It is that bad," Epica commented. 

"See? Even the spirits think I look nasty." 

"And so will my brother. It'll totally turn him off, and you will turn back into Marron." 

"You've got to admit, it does seem quite plausible." 

"Elese is right. So, let's go see what my brother thinks." 

"Fine, fine. Whatever it takes." 

The two headed downstairs, where Trunks and Goten were watching T.V. 

"Oh boys!" Bura walked over to the guys. 

"What's up, Sis?" 

She clicked off the television. "If I could turn you attention to the entrance." Their heads swiveled. "Presenting...the new, improved Rayne!" 

Marron entered the room, trying to not act as embarrassed as she felt. 

The two men looked at her, blinked. Cocked their heads to one side, blinked. Cocked their heads to the other side, and blinked. Then, bursted into fits of unrelenting laughter. 

Marron glared at Bura. 

Bura grinned nervously. 

The spirits giggled. 

"This...this is a joke, right?" Trunks asked breathlessly. 

"No, it isn't a joke!" Bura defended. The laughter ceased, and Goten stood. 

"Bura, I think we need to go talk in the kitchen, Sweetie." 

She mimicked her father, and crossed her arms, then followed Goten as he walked through her house. 

Trunks stood, humor still apparent in his eyes. "Thank you." 

She looked at him like he had just told her shoes were on fire. (What?? I couldn't think of anything else. I'm tired!) "For what?" 

"Letting my sister play dollie with you. She has a thing about makeovers, thought I must say yours is the worst." 

She laughed. 'Damnit!' 

The spirits sighed, and threw their arms up defeatedly. "Foiled again!" 

"Why don't you go wash that off and we can go out." 

She smiled tightly, and left the living room, returning to Bura's. 

The spirits materialized. "What now?" Elese asked to no one in particular. 

"I've got an idea," Marron informed them, as she began wiping away the make-up. What she had was a sure-fire plan, that couldn't fail. 

* * *

What has Marron got up her sleeve?? Who knows?? I do! 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Legolas luvr - LOL! You should write...do you?? I think I'd enjoy your stuff! 

BluEydMnstr - Thank you! Hooked, huh?? Sweet. And a treat?? I think I'm blushing! I'm glad you enjoy my reviewing wit, tho it's sometimes lame... The length is great! Hey, take a whole page if ya want! I love rewiews! They're like my mom's home-baked cookies! 

CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER - Excellent?? ________smooth! 

Lily - Thanks...I wanted to lighten the mood. I guess I succeeded. IN not OUT! LOL. I thought about the cafeteria doors that my high school had. 

Tainted Fire - I never said that. Mwahahahaha! 

Yoka - Yeah, I am. Me too. The Piccolo thing was a huge spir! I guess it went over well...Thanks! 

Burned Vamp - First of all, I'm glad you're back in action & that you're beginning to feel better. Yep, you did in fact inspire part of this. The gas thing hit me during a chem lab...I started feeling light headed from the gas, and it was like BAM! Then, I happened to think of LTHY and decided to add a teeny tiny bit-o-drama. I did good?? 

Thanks to all of the reviewers, whose nice comments made my head grow slightly larger! Chocolate for all of you! Stay tuned for more! 


	11. As the World Falls Down

Hello again, everyone! It's me, of course, and this...is Chapter 11. 

Yesterday, I plotted through chapter 14. I really can't wait to get chapter 13 out...13 is my lucky number. 

**WARNING:** I have dropped into a bought of extreem lameness, so sorry of this chapter doesn't mesh well. The next chapter will be better. 

:oÞ 

* * *

**Chapter XI - As the World Falls Down**

**Plan C...Marron Steps Up To Bat** (hehheh. bat) 

THE NEXT DAY... 

"Okay, explain this great idea to us." 

Marron/Rayne, Epica, Elese, Goten, and Bura all sat in Marron's apartment. She had returned to her home finally, and now they were having a little meeting for her to reveal her plan. 

"Trunks never loved me as Marron," she said quietly. 

"Don't tell me you're thinking of giving up and becoming Rayne," Bura panicked. 

"No, silly. You see, when I acted like the old Marron, he was not attracted to me." The quartet seemed unable to follow her train of thought. 

"So?" 

She sighed. "I'm surrounded by baka!" (LOL! I actually said that this morning!) "Think about it. If Trunks isn't attracted to that attitude and I start acting that way--" 

"Then Rayne will start turning Trunks off." 

"Exactly!" 

"What a great idea!" 

"Yeah, Marron. You're so smart." Goten smiled giddily. 

"So how do you plan to incorporate this plan?" 

"Another makeover, except this time, with my old clothing and such." 

Epica sat with her hand on her chin. "This could actually work." 

"No," Marron corrected. "It _will_ work." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron picked up the phone. She already knew who it was--Trunks. How did she know this? They had decided that Bura would get him to ask "Rayne" to work for him, while the studio was in remission. It was perfect; flawless; _unsinkable._ (Oh man, I actually made an allusion. Oh yes, if you are perceptive, you caught it! Seriously, if you did, I wanna know.) "Moshi Moshi!" 

"Miss Rayne? I have a proposition for you." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes. I would like for you to come work at Capsule Corporation until Marron gets the studio back in action." 

"Oh? What would I have to do?" 

"Well, you would be my personal secretary. Have you ever worked in an office before?" 

'Why no. What's an office?' Aloud, "Sure. I did a lot of office work during my college years." 

"So you'll do it?" 

"I thought I had already expressed that." 

"You did?" 

"Yes. I'll come work for you, until the studio is up and running." 

"Great! Wow, that was easy. What changed your mind?" 

"Unlike some, Mr. Briefs, I happen to not be a multibillionaire. I need some source of income." 

"You know, you sounded really cute just now." 

'Oh has he got it bad.' "Uhh huh. So when do I start." 

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early." 

"Can't wait." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron looked down at the navy blue pin-striped suit. It was concealing, but not completely. Turning total nun would certainly get Trunks suspicious. 

Bura looked over her speculatively. 

"What?" Marron asked. 

"You just look so...different in that get up." 

"Bad different?" 

"No. I mean on your normal body, they were plain, but there's something odd about the way they look on Rayne." 

Marron shrugged. 

Elese glanced up from her book, _Telepathy For Idiots,_ (First title that came to my mind) and smirked. 'All this work for nothing,' she thought. Marron had never asked her if she could see the future. Actually, she could only see so far into the future. She knew what was going to happen to Marron in the months ahead. After that, there was nothing. She wasn't sure why. (You guys are gonna kill me when I explain it all.) Her sister could see far back into the past. She could even tell what had happened in parallel dimensions. 

Epica fizzled in beside her. "Anything interesting?" 

"Nope." 

"Am I plain enough?" 

"I think so," Bura replied. 

"Good. Spirits? Are you coming today?" 

"It's not like we have anything better to do." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron picked up the phone once again. It had been ringing off the hook all morning. 

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Capsule Corporation. How may I help you?" 

The voice was muffled, "Do you like...scary movies?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." 

"How about joining me for one tonight?" Trunks asked. 

"I'm sorry. I have work to do, but thank you for calling Capsule Corp!" She dropped the receiver back onto it's cradle. "3...2...1." 

*BUZZ* "Miss Rayne?" 

She pressed the tiny button. *BUZZ* "Hai?" 

Pause. *BUZZ* "Would you mind relocating yourself to my office in the next few seconds?" 

"I'll be right there, Mr. Briefs." She smirked, and went into his office. "Is there something I could get you, Sir?" 

"Have a seat." She noticed his eyes following her as she obliged. "Doing well today?" 

"Fine." 

"Good." He paused. "I don't think this is going to work out." 

"Oh?" 

"No. You see, I highly discourage interoffice relationships, and if I start one, then I can't exactly reprimand my employees for doing likewise." 

"Relationship?" 

"Yes. It's not your fault really. The simple fact is that you look absolutely sexy in that get up. In fact, I'm sure that every male here wants to rip it off you right now." 

She couldn't fight the blush that rose in her cheeks. 'This is NOT happening,' she thought. "Well then, we just won't date." 

"Out of the question." 

"What?" 

"We've already dated, and I'd like to continue doing so." 

"Well then why did you ask me to come work here in the first place?" 

"Just thought it would be nice to have you around. Besides, my sister asked me to this time." 

"Wow. Fired on the first day." 

He smiled. "So, now that you're free for lunch, how about we got out?" 

"I--I have to be somewhere right now. I'll see you later." She rushed from the office. 

"Bura's gonna hurt me for this," Trunks sighed. (Yeah, Bura...ME. Same difference.) 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Where is your husband?" 

"In the gravity chamber/room. Why?" 

Marron/Rayne said nothing, but stomped outside, then into the small dome. The door slammed against the wall loudly, and Vegeta, in his super Saiyan form, froze and stared down at her. 

"Your son is the _most_ OBSTINATE MAN in the _UNIVERSE_!!!!" 

His arms crossed over his chest, and he raised an eyebrow. 

She thought for a second and reconsidered. "Aside from you," she admitted quietly. 

"Having trouble?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Do you want my help or not?" 

She rolled her eyes. 'Funny, I just did that to his son.' "Please help me, oh great Prince." 

"Very well." 

* * *

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Pink Rabbit - Umm hmm...must be song day or something. 

BluEydMnstr - Oh boy, here we go. I don't know where the food thing came from. Just popped up in my crafty little mind. Yes, write all the reviews you want. Seriously, you should try writing...reading reviews has got to be the best ego-booster ever! 

I think you should write anyway...I've read some of your reviews from LTHY, and you really seem to know what you're talking about. I'd love to see some stuff from ya in the future... 

Matchbox 20...many people don't remember some of the older stuff like _Yourself Or Someone Like You._ I guess everyone pretty much knows Rob Thomas, though. And I would NEVER say that! 

Reviewing my Bio, huh?? That's...interesting. 

Let's see, my dreams...I've dreamed about the end of the world/impending doom twice. They were both caused by (oh this is good) my alarm clock. I used the alarm clock for about a month...it could make Cathedral sounds, and that was better than the annoying beeping. Anyway, how do I know these dreams were caused by my clock?? It was in the dreams! And, it was going off when I awoke. I started using my old alarm clock, and haven't had any dreams like those in over a year. 

Not weird enough?? My most recent nightmare consisted of me being in my parents' house. (enough to ensue a nightmare, huh) Everything was blue, and I awoke (in the dream) to the sound of the tornado/bombing alarm, only the sound wasn't a siren...it was (get this) a BEATING HEART! I've never read _The Tell Tale Heart_ either. 

Some of my wierdest dreams have concerned the ocean. I love swimming, and am not scared, but I have very odd dreams concerning the sea/ocean. In one dream particular, I was staying at a beach house, and the water was covering everything, only the water was tar, and we were running from it. I've also had many dreams where the waves are extremely high and raging. I've actually gone to sites, and read books trying to figure out what the dreams meant, but I've never been satisfied with anything. 

One of my most memorable dreams occured more than 6 years ago. I used to leave my television on at night, for the sound. I hated Sailor Moon back then, and it happened to come on early one morning. It somehow got mixed in with my dream. As it ended up, in the dream, we were making a Sailor Moon real-life movie, and I was Sailor Moon. The whole thing was in black and white too. It's the only black and white dream I've ever had. Funny how things work out, because now I actually am a Sailor Moon fan. 

I wonder what _you_ could have been dreaming about. Thanks! 

Burned Vamp - *shrinks back* Okay... 

CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER - Ahh, so you are interested... 

Coolfighter18 - Love?? Cool! 

Tainted Fire - *looks around, then throws head back and laughs evilly* You know MB20?? Maybe I should be nicer...NAHHHH! 

Legolas luvr - Another Matchbox 20 fan?? Sweet. 

Cim - Look! Another new-comer! So, where're my pies?? You're right...I don't deserve any pies for this chapter. The next will be better, I promise! 

Someone stole all my ice cream sandwiches, so all I have are these popsickles. Oh well, two for everyone who actually bothered to read this chapter. Three if you read about my insane dreams. Four if you caught that allsion! 


	12. Next Stop, Blyss

**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!

**

Hey, I got a free Panty Wardrobe from Cupid! Go me! (Sorry, I just got that lame email the other day and _had_ to say something.) 

Okay, pertaining to the Bura/Bra thing, which I forgot to address in the last chapter (whoops)... Technically, it is spelled Bra. At least that's how the GT people spell it (GT people as in Toei Animation, because they created. That's right! If you didn't already know, Akira Toriyama did not create the GT series, though I don't doubt that he hand a hand in it.) Anyway, I spell it Bura, because that is the way the Japanese say it (because they can't make the BR sound naturally). It just sounds much prettier than plain Bra. So, it's not a dubbie thing. 

I've always wondered why no one romanizes Trunks "Turunks," but they do romanize Buruma, Kuririn, Bura, ect... 

Also, if you didn't already know, the Japanese don't have L's, and Bulma's name is pronounced Buruma, but it's supposed to be Blooma (as in bloomers...most of Akira's DB/Z names are puns, tho some aren't meant to be humorous.) 

Okay, on with the chapter! 

* * *

**Chapter XII - Next Stop, Blyss**

Marron stared at Vegeta as he sat across the table from her. They were now in the CC mansion library. Once Vegeta had powered down, and Marron had calmed down, they had decided to go there for privacy. (Yes, privacy with Vegeta...) The spirits were, once again, hanging upside-down, and taking a bat nap. 

"Alright, Vegeta, what shall we do?" 

"There is one way and one way only to get Trunks to stop loving you." He stopped. 

"And that would be...?" She motioned him to continue with her hand. 

"Damage him." 

"Damage him? What do you mean?" 

"You know...what do you Earthlings call it?...'break his heart?'" 

"Break his heart? I don't want to hurt him." 

Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's the only way, girl." 

Epica opened an eye and smirked, then went back to her nap. 

"No, there must be something else." 

"Why do you care? Are you developing feelings for him?" 

"No. It's just...it's not fair to him." 

"Would you prefer to remain in you current state?" 

She sighed. "Of course not." 

"Then you have a better idea?" 

"No..." 

"Then we'll just have to rely on mine." 

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" 

"Trunks will discover you in a compromising position. You will tell him you're in love and plan on leaving. I'll convince him to let you go." 

"That's it? That's your wonderful plan?" 

"Indeed it is." 

She shook her head. "And just _what_ kind of compromising position is he supposed to find Rayne in?" 

"Think about it. I'm sure among the three of you, one will have some idea. Now, I am going to train." He stood, turned, and left. 

"Well, ladies?" 

The sisters opened their eyes, glanced at each other, and simultaneously said, "We know what to do." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Goten slumped down on the couch as he heard the spirits' request. Were they serious? Bura seemed to think it was a good idea. She had given them the "go ahead" and everything. Now, there were four pairs of female eyes, anxiously awaiting his reply. 

"Well, Goten?" 

"Uhh, I'm not so sure this is such a great idea." 

"What? It's perfect. I know it will work. Please, Goten," Marron pleaded. 

"Really, Goten. It's okay. We have to do this now, before we lose Marron forever. Besides, you know if you don't do it willingly, the spirits will just make you." 

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." 

"Great! Now Bura, all you have to do is get Trunks to come over to my place. Tell him I was wanting to talk to him or something..." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks knocked softly on the door. Bura had told him that Rayne really wanted to see him tonight. He had thought that she would be mad at him, but she apparently wasn't. He waited a minute or two, then rapped harder. Still, nothing. He checked the knob, and found it unlocked, then proceeded to enter. 

"Rayne? Where are you?" 'Déjà vu,' he thought, and sniffed for gas. There was no trace of it. "Hello? Rayne, are you home?" There was no response, but he heard some rustling. "Oh Rayne?" He started through the apartment, and checked the rooms. He followed the sounds and found himself standing in front of what he gathered to be the door to her room. He knocked. 

More noises were made. 

"Rayne," he started opening the door, "come out, come out where ever you a..." his sentence was left unfinished as he took in the sight before him. 

"Oh Reese!" (What? I happen to like that name.) 

That's right, there was Rayne, in bed, with some unfamiliar orange haired guy. "What's going on here?" 

Rayne froze and looked up at him. "Trunks! Trunks I--" 

"No, I don't want to hear it. Not like this!" He closed the door. 

Goten closed his eyes, and muttered an oath, while removing himself from the bed. He stood before her, wearing his pants and a downcast face. 

"I'm sorry, Goten. I know that was hard. It would kill me to hurt Bura like that." 

"Yeah, well, it had to be done. We can't have you forgetting your whole life." He tried to smile. 

"I guess I should go talk to him." She sighed. "This is going to be _so_ hard." 

"Don't worry, girl. We're still here with you." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks watched Rayne as she entered the living room, clutching the front of her robe as if it were her life support. 

"Trunks," she began softly, "I'm really sorry that you had to find out this way." 

"Find out what? That you're a two-timing slut?" 

'Ouch.' She looked taken aback. 

"Rayne, I--" 

She cut him off with her hand. "No, I deserved that. I shouldn't have led you on." They were quiet, and she moved to sit by him on the couch. "Trunks, I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." 

"Then what did you _mean_ to do?" 

She sighed again. "Trunks," she paused. "I've been in love with Reese for quite some time. We used to date, and were engaged to be married, but he decided at the last minute that he didn't want to be tied down at that time. I moved here to forget about him. I thought I could begin to move on with you, but the feelings just never went away. He heard about the accident and was worried about me, and when he got here, things just...sort of happened." 

"These things don't just 'sort of' happen." 

"I never stopped loving him, and vice versa. He wants to get married, soon." 

"What makes you think that he won't run again?" 

"Nothing. I have no reason to believe that he won't leave me, but it's a risk I'll have to take." 

"But Rayne, I love you. Stay here and marry me." 

'What?! I never expected him to...' 

"Just keep going, Marron. Seeing you and Goten gave him a big shock. Don't allow him to recover," Elese instructed. 

"Trunks, you don't mean that. You can't possibly love me." 

"Anything is possible." 

"Please don't do this." 

"You just want me to let you go? Just like that?" 

"I love him," she whispered. Marron was growing desperate. This was far harder than she had expected it to be. 

"And I love you." He watched her close her eyes sorrowfully. "But if I can't make you happy, or satisfy you like he does, then I won't waste my time." 

She looked up. This had her stunned. Was he actually giving up? "Do you mean that?" 

"I always mean what I say." 

"Good." 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes, Trunks." She was quiet for a minute, as she saw his whole body tense up. "I--I think it might be best for you to leave now." 

"You're probably right." He got up and walked to the door, then turned back for a second. "I wish you well, Miss Rayne." 

"Good luck to you too, Trunks." 

He closed the door behind him quietly. "I'll see you soon," he swore, as he took off for his home. 

Inside, Goten came from the room, his appearance still that of Reese. "You okay, Mar?" 

"Yeah. I just hope he will be." 

"Don't worry. Vegeta and I will talk to him." 

"Thanks for everything, Goten. You and Bura have been such a huge help." 

"You're welcome. Now if Elese could just snap me back, I have a date with my girlfriend." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks coughed as he hit the wall of the gravity room once again, the impact making bits of it break away. 

"You're not focused today! What's got you so off key?" 

"Nothing," he replied, flying towards his father, leg stretched out. 

Vegeta grabbed his foot and slung him into the opposite wall. "It's that onna you want, isn't it." 

'How'd he know?' 

"It's always a woman." 

"Well yes, it is her." 

Vegeta was surprised by his son's openness, and landed on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. 

"She's in love with someone else, and they're getting married." 

"What business is this of yours?" 

"I'm in love with her." 

"That doesn't matter." 

"And why not?" 

"She loves you?" 

"No." 

"Then your love for her doesn't matter. She loves someone else." 

"So I should just let her go?" 

"Yes. She is no concern of yours." 

"But--" 

"Do not pursue her, boy. It will be the biggest mistake of your life. You'll drive her away forever." 

Trunks glared. His father had a point. (A very tall point, on the top of his head.) "Why are you giving me advice? You never cared about my relationships before." 

"I don't want you messing up the Saiyan reputation." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron washed away the tears that had fallen. There had been few, but she couldn't help being a little sad. It just felt like the end of something...like some huge event of her life. She slowly pulled herself from the cleansing waterfall that was her shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. 

She stumbled over to the mirror, and wiped the fog from it. She looked a the reflection and froze. "E-Epica! Elese! Come quick!!" 

The spirits materialized into he small room. "What is it, g--?" Epica was cut off by the image of the woman that stood before her. 

Marron looked back at the spirits, and seeing the confirming glances, turned back to the mirror. 

"It worked," Elese whispered. 

* * *

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Burned Vamp - You want more?? How about _I_ want more! Where are my updates?? 

BluEydMnstr - Growing perceptive?? I've actually read everything that Burned Vamp has written. Tangled Web happened to be the first fic I ever read on ff.net. How do I remember?? You'll never believe this, but there is an anime/manga store around where I live, and it's actually called The Tangled Web. Needless to say, the name just caught my attention. 

I can see my professors' reactions now, and they're not pretty. That was the longest?? I dunno...Burned gave you a pretty lengthy one in LTHY. I might have dreamed in multi languages...I can speak fragments of 7 different languages (excluding English and gibberish, since I'm fluent in both). It would be pretty cool, though. Hope you enjoyed this one!!!! 

BC - Love?? Number one fan?? Way beyond blushing here! Hope you continue to enjoy! 

CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER - Mwahaha! Vegeta has got to be the most versatile character. I've been told I portray him the best. Hope this was bad enough for ya! 

Cim - I know what moon pies are...my dad likes them. I can't stand 'em personally, but it's always fun to give a treat to your reader! So YOU took MY icecream sandwiches! How dare you?! They're my writing fuel. 

Bura - _What are you doing outta my fic??_ j/p...great writer?? *turns bright red* Thanks! 

Legolas luvr - 13...well, you'll see. I can't say, but I think it's gonna be good! Never too cold for popsickles! But I have some cappuccino if you want some of it... 

Lily - You took my icecream sandwiches too??!! Arg! Nope...Trunks is in love with Rayne. Rayne is in love with Reese. Bura is in love with Goten. Goten is in love with Bura. And Marron is in love with no one! :o) 

Chocolate hearts for everyone!!!! 


	13. Equilibrium

**READ THIS:**

_Legolas Luver _

...this is what I think will happend next..... I know that Marron turned back to her old self, right? So, Trunks is gonna go to Marron's place, looking for Rayneto talk about his feelings towards her, and see Marron instead!! He and Marron will talk and talk about Rayne and him.. Then he and Marron will hit it off, and end up sleeping together! Soon, we find out that she's pregnant, but with Goten's baby! What they were doing in Marron's bedroom was real!! So Trunks finds out and he gets really pissed, so he goes and talks to that ugly lil biotch Pan.. She tells him that she's in love with Bra and Trunks is now astonished. So, he rushes over to CC and tells Bra.. She's astonished too and figures out she's in love with Pan! Bra feels so guilty about being with Goten, but loving Pan, so Bra tells Goten about he love for Pan, and Goten goes bizerk and goes to talk to Picollo.. Then, Goten finds Chi-Chi at Picollo's and they are having an affair! So, while they are dukeing it out at Picollo's it goes back to Trunks and Marron, yelling and screaming at each other. Then Trunks slips out that Marron and Rayne act kinda alike and she tells him the truth about her being Rayne. Trunks is now really screwed up in the head and gets put in a mental house... 

I put that there because I thought it was so hilarious! I know most of you don't take the time to read reviews, but some of my reviewers have the most wonderful sense of humor! If you do like reading reviews, you should check out the ones for LOVE TO HATE YOU by Burned Vamp... 

Anyway, on with the notorious chapter 13...which just happens to be a song fic. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XIII - Equilibrium**

"I'm sure going to miss her," Elese commented softly. 

Epica grunted. 

"Go ahead and admit it. You will too." 

"I said no such thing." 

"What you did or didn't say has nothing to do with what is the truth." 

She seemed to consider it for a while. "Yes, I presume you're right." 

"As always." She watched as Marron slowly began to awaken, the blonde head swishing from side to side. For the past week, she had been like this. Her dreams tormenting her. Epica had said that it was nothing, but Elese knew that this was a side effect of the pain she had caused Trunks. Dende had told her that the pain would be visited upon Marron three fold, and last until Trunks's suffering ended. Elese wasn't sure if it was better for Marron to endure the pain as Trunks was or experience it through her dreams. The nightmares were already taking their toll on her. Now they were going to have to leave her too. 

Marron groaned as she sat up, her head pounding harder. She cleared up a couple of stray tears with her sleeve, and looked up at the spirits. "Morning," she croaked softly. 

"Sleep well?" Elese asked pleasantly. 

Marron gave her a questioning glance. "Why ask, when you already know the answer?" 

"I can always hope." 

"I suppose so." 

"Marron, we need to talk." 

"What's wrong?" she questioned, noticing the serious tone. 

"Nothing," she began gently, "it's just...Marron, we have to leave." 

"Leave?" 

"Yes, we have to return to the guardians' post. Then, we'll be given our new lives." 

She swallowed. "Oh. I'm so happy for you guys. You're finally getting _your_ wish." 

Epica walked over to Marron and wiped the small tear, which was slowly slipping down her face. "You certainly don't _look_ too happy." 

Laughter started to bubble up in her. "Looks aren't everything, you know." 

The spirits shook their heads. 

She suddenly started wailing. "I'm going to miss you two so much!" 

"We're going to miss you too, Marron." 

"Why--why didn't you leave sooner? You didn't have to stay with me. I've been over Trunks for a while now." 

"You've still been very fragile. Truthfully, Marron, our mission wasn't exactly to get you to forget Trunks." 

"Then what was it?" 

"You were a broken woman, on the verge of death. That night, in the bathroom, when you broke down..." 

Epica continued, "You lost all hope. You lost your reasons for living." 

"What?" 

"Think about it. Hope is the one thing that kept you going, and then, when Trunks fell in love with Rayne, you lost it again." 

"That's why we sacrificed ourselves. Technically, we had earned our freedom, but it was a sacrifice we were willing to make. Giving you your hope, your dreams, and opening you for love, has redeemed us." 

"No hope, no love, no dreams," The words came back to her. "How...?" 

"We got there in time to see you, just as you were passing out." 

"Elese rushed to Dende's, while I kept up with your vitals." 

"Remember, Marron, you've been given a second chance. Please don't waste it." 

"I'll do my best. I just wish you two could stay," she sighed, but tried to smile again. 

"Trust us, everything will be alright," Elese whispered. Epica wiped another tear from Marron's face, and then, they were gone...  
  


**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Goten looked at his best friend, and felt a huge twinge of guilt. He couldn't help it. There Trunks sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, and looking--well, dead. He knew that he could have ended all of his suffering, if he just told him that Marron was Rayne, but he couldn't do that. The spirits had said that it would severely traumatize things. He didn't want Marron to revert back to Rayne. Maybe what Trunks felt wasn't really love. Marron had never changed into Rayne completely. All of this was just too damned nerve-racking for him. 

"Trunks, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" 

"Think you can make Rayne forget about him and fall in love with me?" 

"No." 

"Well then, there's your answer." 

"Trunks--" 

"Look, Goten, I know you just want to help, but I can deal with this my own way, and no offense, but I'd rather do it alone." 

"Alright." He left the room quietly, and nearly ran Bura over. "Oh, sorry Sweetie." 

"S'okay. How is he?" 

His gaze fell onto the floor. "I've never seen him like this before. Whenever he breaks up, he has like three women with him the next day." 

"He's had to have been in love before." 

"Maybe Rayne was just the right person for him." 

"What if she was his destiny or something?" 

"I don't know, Bura. I just don't know." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

BACK IN TRUNKS'S ROOM 

Trunks listened to the rain as it began to softly pound into the Capsule Corp. Mansion. "Rayne," his whispered. 

He banged his head against the board. He had never felt this way about a woman before. Why was this one any different? Why did he have to choose someone who was already taken? He knew his father was right. If he tried to force Rayne to stay, he would just drive her away more, and she would still end up in the arms of Ross, or whatever his name was. 

Damn, he wanted her, maybe even needed her. 

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form.  
The water's getting harder to tread   
With these waves crashing over my head. _

If I could just see you everything would be alright.  
If I could see you the darkness would turn into light  
And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall,  
And I will get lost into your eyes   
And everything will be alright, and everything will be alright. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron closed her eyes to the outer darkness. She had never been a big fan of storms, and now she was stuck in one. She missed the spirits--missed Epica telling her that it was nothing. 

She couldn't believe that just like that, they were gone. But the cold truth was that they were, and she was left all alone. 

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown,  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface._

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks paced over to the window, and looked at the radiant scene before him. 

_If I could just see you everything would be alright.  
If I see you this darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall,  
And I will get lost into your eyes   
And everything will be alright..._

"Rayne..." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron snuggled up in the bed, hugging the covers closer as another loud BOOM shook the Earth. 

_And I will walk on water  
You will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be alright  
Now everything is alright._

"Everything's alright," she whispered before awakening to her nightmares once again. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked once more. "You know you don't have to do this." 

"I know." There was a slight moment of hesitation, then a confident, "Yes." 

* * *

  


"Storm" by LifeHouse 

Yep, I know exactly what you're all thinking. (I read Elese's book *Chapter 11*) And nope, not gonna happen. 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Legolas Luver - (Changing your spelling now??) Well, I must say that you had some great ideas, but sorry! All wrong. (Except about Marron returning to her original self) Hard to believe, I know. Here's your cappuccino, tho. :o) 

jay - Another newcomer for this chapter. Welcome! Okay...thank you!...thank you!!!! 

BluEydMnstr - Same here about Legolas Luvr's review. You are so good. I was wondering if it was just me, when no one figured out what the title of chapter 7..."Gone" meant, but you do pick up on a lot. Blyss is the name of the album that "Storm" is from. 

Wow! Thanks for the compliments! _Burned,_ if you're paying attention, check out Blu's review for chapter 12...it might make your ego expand. And I've been doing the same thing too...I think Goten's guide, and Goldie Locks...give me the biggest laughs. Hmm, I gotta review those sometime. Anyway, thanks again! Byebye! 

CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER - Thanks! You're such a great supporter! 

Burned Vamp - Thanks! That means if I do something really crazy with this, it won't just be me and my bat alone. I saw the new summary for LTHY. Man, that song just matches with it perfectly! Actually, now I've got an urge to hear it. If I ever get this uploaded, maybe I can go get my CD. 

Tainted Fire - Well, considering you reviewed today, is this soon enough?? Thanks! 

Cim - Yeah huh! Check chapter 11..._Someone stole all my ice cream sandwiches, so all I have are these popsickles..._ But that's okay! I've got a chocolate craving now, and there just happens to be lots of chocolate around to feed my addiction. Okay, I don't know what a pocky is. Tah tah! 

Cookies! Cookies for everyone! Yes, homebaked, right from the oven. You know, to get you in a good mood before you go and review. :o) 


	14. Of Destruction and Rebirth

Yep, you read the title and think you're so smooth, but, you're wrong again!!!! I might actually explain this title...one day. 

Okay, you guys, I finally started a new fic...impossible to believe, I know, but I did, in fact, do it. Anyway, it's about Videl leaving Gohan, blah blah...I bounced it off of _HANDS CLEAN_, by Burned Vamp, so be my guest if you wanna go have a look-see. 

I seemed to have forgotten about an allusion I made way back in chapter 11. 

*Refering to Marron's big plan* "It was perfect; flawless; _unsinkable._" I was attempting to allude to the _Titanic._ If you know anything about it, that's what everyone said...right before it smacked into a huge iceberg. It was also foreshadowing. Anyway, thanks to Blueydmnstr for reminding me. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XIIII - Of Destruction and Rebirth...**

Trunks opened his eyes. He had been falling asleep all day. His mother had nagged him to return to work for three days straight, and he had finally done so. Not that he was happy about it, but there wasn't too much he could do. Sure, he could have refused, which would have upset her, and then that would have set his father off. No one messed with Vegeta's mate. He knew he needed it anyway. He had to get out of the house, had try to recover and such. 

Capsule Corp. was not the best place for his recovery. His newest secretary was annoying the Hell out of him, which brought him back to Rayne. Yes...Rayne. He absentmindedly wondered what she was doing right then. 'Probably planning her wedding,' he answered his own question. He couldn't believe that he had actually asked her to marry him. But then again, desperate situations did call for desperate measures. 

He looked longingly at the window, and wondered what new type of glass his mother had built it with. Nothing that a Saiyan couldn't somehow break, he was sure. 

He jumped as the phone rang, then cleared his throat as he answered it, "Briefs here." There were mumbling sounds. "No, Mom, I haven't done anything to her." A pause, followed by yelling. "Well how should I know? I barely spoke three words to the woman when I walked in." Trunks moved the phone a foot away from his ear and was still able to make out every word she said. He spoke into he receiver, "Mom, as far as I know, she's still out there." *Pause.* "Alright, I'll go check." He set the phone down, and went out of his office, only to find an empty desk, and a note. __

Dear Mr. Briefs, 

I quit.

"What? That's it?" He looked around the busy office. "Why didn't anyone inform me that my secretary left?" 

No response. 

"Well?" Nothing. No one even looked up from their work. "Insubordinate miscreants--" he shut up when he realized that he sounded like his father, then turned and slammed his door. He picked up the phone. "You're right, she's gone." 

"Yes, I know that, Trunks. What I don't know is _why_ she's gone. What did you do to her?" 

"I didn't do anything. I haven't even heard a word from her since I got in." 

"Whatever. Look, I'm giving you one hour to get a new secretary in there, or I'll come and fill her place." 

"Fine, Mom. Fine." He felt himself jerk as she hung up on her end, then slammed his own phone into the cradle. "How am I supposed to find a secretary in one hour?" Something on his desk caught his eye. He picked up the little black book. "Guess I'd better get started." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Gee, Mother, that was kind of harsh," Bura said quietly. 

Bulma just shrugged, and left the room. 

Bura wasn't sure what had just happened, but she did want to help her brokenhearted brother, so she brought the phone to her ear, and dialed the familiar number. "Hey, Sweetie, I need a favor..." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks rubbed the sides of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and sighed. Seven minutes. He had exactly seven minutes left to find a secretary before his mother called. How was he supposed to find a secretary on such short notice? He had called all of his past girlfriends, who he thought could fill the job, but they had all refused, for obvious reasons. 'Bura was right,' he thought, 'I am an ass if I can't get one woman to come here and answer the telephone. Hell, she wouldn't even have to work, as long as it kept my mother away.' 

As if on cue, there was a light knock on his door. 

He groaned. It had to be his mother, though he wasn't sure why she was bothering to knock. "Come in." He nearly fell out of his chair as the blonde entered his office. "M-Marron?" 

"Hi, Trunks. Bura said you needed a favor." 

"Bura?" Why did his sister care? "Don't you mean _she_ needs help from _me_?" 

"Hmm, is _she_ in need of a topnotch (yes, that actually is one word) secretary?" 

"Probably not. So you're here to save me from the wrath of my blue-haired, demon okaasan?" 

"Sounds like someone has been hanging around his father a bit much lately, but to answer your question, yes." 

"That's great, but why would you want to work here?" 

"Well, it's going to be two months before the studio is ready for the decorator, so I might as well help my fellow man while I'm waiting, ne?" Damn, she was a good liar. The truth was, Marron had a plan--a good plan. Marron had an absolutely wonderfully _evil_...I mean good plan. She was going to find a woman for Trunks. Yessiree Bob! If Trunks got over Rayne, then she could start sleeping at night. And what would that make Marron? HAPPY! (Marron's coo-coo for Coacoa Puffs!) 

"When, exactly, did you get back?" 

"A few days ago." 

He sat quietly for a moment, considering her offer. It wasn't really like he had too many options. "Alright, when can you start?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Hrothgar!" she shouted. "This boy is so damned boring. My toenails have seen more action than this!" 

"Calm down, Epica. As soon as Marron goes home, we can reveal ourselves and get to work." 

Yes, there sat the spirits, Epica atop Trunks computer, and Elese on the cushy couch by the wall. 

Epica crossed her arms. "Good. She'd better hurry up and go too. You know what happens when I get restless." 

"Yes, you attack unsuspecting people, like a Mrs. Bulma Briefs." 

"You know about that?" 

"Of course. Now just sit back and relax. I'm sure the day will go by smoothly." 

They, too, had plans for the lavender-haired Saiyan Prince. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

5:14 p.m. EXACTLY... 

"Trunks, do you have anything else for me?" Marron asked over the intercom. 

*Buzz.* "No, no, Marron. You're free to go. And thanks." 

'Wow, Trunks being civil. This was quite an interesting side effect of him losing Rayne.' *Buzz.* "Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." She gathered her things and left. 

"It's about time," Epica proclaimed as she materialized before Trunks. "I was beginning to worry that we would never get to start." 

Trunks's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What--what are you doing? Who are you?" 

"The name's Epica, boy." She smiled brightly. "Pleased to meet you." She offered her hand. 

"Epica, you're going to give him a heart attack if you aren't careful," Elese warned as she poofed in beside her sister. 

Trunks began to regain his composure. "I don't know who the two of you are, but if you don't vacate my office within the next thirty seconds, I will be forced to call security." 

"Go ahead, but you'll be making the hugest mistake of your life." 

"I'm not so sure the officers would agree with you." 

"Don't you want to hear our offer first, _Mr. Briefs_?" 

He smirked. "Offer?" 

"Rayne..." 

"Rain? You want to offer me some rain?" 

Epica rolled her eyes and muttered, "Baka." 

"Love," Elese began, "can be quite complicated, unless you have a couple of spirits on your side." 

"Spirits?" 

"Once guardians of the Earth...now your new best friends," Epica said devilishly. 

"Is that so?" 

"Absolutely. Tell me, Trunks, what is your heart's desire?" 

"Rayne..." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron shot off of her couch and onto the floor as the trademark beep, which signified the end-of-day broadcasting filled the speakers of her television. She panted loudly. 'Just another nightmare,' she promised herself. 

She looked down at her trembling hands, and brought them to her face. She felt the tears coming. She had never been so scared of sleeping before. But then again, she had never had to experience someone else's pain, until now. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Damnit, Elese. What was that?" 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it." She removed her hands from the temples of a sleeping Trunks, and hopped off of his head board. 

"No, I'm sorry I yelled. Don't worry. You'll get it next time. You're just rusty." 

Elese sighed. "They're just so damn powerful. So hard to control." 

"I know. Now that Dende is increasing our power, though, things will become easier." 

"Yes, I hope so, at least. Once we have him prepped, things will be easier to manipulate. I just wish he wasn't a Saiyan. His will is so strong." 

"True, but so is mine," Epica assured her sister. 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Legolas luver - Yep, hun. You have been spelling it Legolas luvr. Unless...are you an imposter??!! 

BluEydMnstr - Nope, I had Mirai Trunks make them.  
M. Trunks: Damnit, Shadow, stop making me look like such a wuss!  
Shadow: I'm sorry, Trunks, but you're cookies are just so good!  
Anyway, I didn't know they had released it. My friend send me the mp3 the other day, and thought "hey, I can work with this..." Yep, read it after I saw your review. Have you checked out The Festival by SilverInochiBriefs?? It's soooo Funny! 

Burned Vamp - I told you, you have to stop beating your head like that. You NEED your brain. 

CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER AND YUE'S LOVER - Thank you much! 

Heather - Thank you, and you almost had to wait till Tuesday, but I'm nice! 

Pink Rabbit - I did it all for the cookie (YEAH) The cookie! (YEAH) So you can take dat cookie and stick it in my YUM! - I'll bet that's your favorite song, ne?? THANKS! 

Tainted Fire - Oh, a smart on, but NO! 

Lily - Oh, I'm like...scared...or something. :oÞ 

shygirl133404 - The lips are sealed, hun, but he's not going to be so bad anymore. 

GUMMI BEARS!!!! I HAVE GUMMI BEARS! You can't have the white ones, tho...they're MINE! 


	15. Dancing By Moonlight

Hey, you guys! I finally caught DBZ on t.v. I haven't seen it in _forever._

Anyway, as some of you know, there was a wreck near my place the other day, and the phone company says it'll be sometime near the end of this week when it gets fixed, so my updates may take a while, like this one did. Gomen! 

Surprisingly, this turned out to be a rather long chapter. Maybe it can appease your update appetite for a short while. Oh yeah, remember, if I take the time to write it, it's important. The dream in this chapter isn't just a dream, so READ IT, unless you wanna be lost. 

Oh yeah, I'm about to start a new fic, and believe me, this one is going to be interesting. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XV - Dancing By Moonlight**

Marron sighed happily.and snuggled closer to him. This was perfect. 

"I love you," he murmured into her hair. 

"I love you too." She moved her head from his chest, to look into his eyes, but she couldn't make out his face. Instead, it was a blur of colors, which turned black as she awoke. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron opened her eyes slowly, reluctant to leave her blissful dream world. She noted her own peaceful smile, and it widened. For days, she had been without those horrible nightmares. 

She was so content, and the only thing that plagued her mind, was the fact that they had stopped so suddenly. 

Was Trunks actually over Rayne? 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Epica watched her sister proudly. 

Elese was kneeling slightly over a sleeping Trunks, her hands hovering above his forehead, sweat covering their brows. 

She had been at it all night, and every night for more than two weeks. Connecting the minds of two rather stubborn--okay, so Trunks was 57% more stubborn than Marron, and he knew that she was doing this, but still, it was not an easy task. Actually, most of the stubbornness was due to the fact that Trunks's subconscious knew that it wasn't Rayne's dreams that he was making and appearance in. 

'Oh well,' Epica thought, 'what he doesn't know won't kill him, though I just might.' As usual, she was growing antsy. In her opinion, the process was taking far too long. She was sure that it would be much easier for them to simply tell Trunks that Marron was Rayne, and he was in love with her. That way, he could just seduce her. 

But, no. Her sister was too much of a romantic. 

Elese started trembling, and blinked a few times, before opening her eyes, and focusing them on Trunks. 

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up at her, his face conveying a mixture of anger and pleasure. 

"Enjoy?" 

He glanced away, then returned her gaze, and asked, almost menacingly, "How come I can't see her face?" 

Both of the spirits were silent, searching for a plausible answer that might appease the Saiyan Prince. 

"Umm, well, if you see her, then she sees you," Elese fumbled. 

"Wait--she can't even see me? What good will that do?" 

"She knows it isn't Go--Reese." Epica had nearly said "Goten." "That's all that matters." 

Trunks smirked. "Well, one thing's for sure; he is a grease ball." He chucked as he got up, and headed for the shower. 

Elese leaned back, and gave a sigh of relief. "Well, we dodged that bullet." 

"Yes. The session went well?" 

She nodded tiredly. "Quite, in fact. I think the plan is going rather smoothly. A couple more weeks, and everything will be cemented." 

What the spirits didn't know was that Trunks had a plan of his own. (Damnit, everyone's got a plan in this fic. It's like a construction site.) 

{INSERT FOREBODING MUSIC HERE.} 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks stretched out his legs, and propped them on the huge, oak desk. He glared at the spirits, who were playing his _Game Boy._

"I do not like this game, _Tetris,_" Epica commented. "It is boring. What happened to the _Zelda_ game?" 

"I turned it into _Tetris,_" Elese replied, not taking her eyes from the tiny screen. 

Epica filtered through the small stack of games. "All of these are _Tetris,_" she concluded. 

"Not true. There is one _Pac Man._" 

Trunks observed the two quietly, before becoming frustrated, and slamming his fist into the desk. The force made the wood creak and swoon, before finally settling. When he lifted his eyes from it, the startled spirits were staring at him curiously. 

"Pent up anxiety, Boy?" 

"Hmph, the two of you are getting nothing accomplished. I could already have Rayne if you would just tell me where to find her. In fact, you wouldn't even have to tell me. I'm sure I can find her." 

"So, what are you saying?" Elese set down her game. 

"Hello? I'm _saying_ that neither of you are doing me a bit of good. Maybe you were sent here to make my life Hell." 

"And how are we making a Hell out of your life?" 

"By dangling Rayne in front of me every night, and hardly even letting me so much as touch her. It's not even getting us any closer to our goal," he nearly shouted. 

Marron poked her head into the office. She looked around the empty room curiously, before meeting Trunks's surprised gaze. "Is there a problem?" she asked quietly. 

"No, Marron. Everything's fine, thank you. I was having a conference call." 

"Conference call? I didn't see anything about one in today's schedule. Do you need me to take notes or something?" ("Or some...thing..." Seriously, if you haven't been reading LOVE TO HATE YOU, you need to.) 

"No, it wasn't very important. I do, however, need you to go out for a few things." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes." He grabbed a piece of paper from his printer, and a pen from the canister, and extended the objects towards her. "Make a list." 

She shrugged and walked to the chair in front of him, took the things he offered, and sat. "What do you need?" 

"Go to the American Food Store (I wonder if they have those in Japan.) on Rasu Lane. Get 30 pounds of ground beef--lean, 120 hamburger buns, about 150 slices of cheese, and 50 bags of _Lays_ potato chips." To her raised eyebrow, he replied, "What? You can't eat just one." 

She shook her head, and jotted down the last items. "You know, I get overtime for any out-of-office trips, right?" 

"Of course." He pulled out his wallet, and handed her a huge wad of cash. "Keep the change." 

"Whatever you say," she smirked before sauntering out of his office. 

"That should keep her busy for a while," he informed the spirits. "Now, let's get down to business." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

MUCH LATER... (like that night) 

"Alright, he's unconscious," Epica informed Elese. 

"Good." She relaxed, and placed her hands over his forehead. 

She connected her mind with his. 

"What do you see?" 

"An image of a woman. I bet you can't guess who it is." 

"Perhaps Rayne?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Spiritual intuition, I suppose." Epica made herself comfortable on the nightstand, and watched her sister go to work. 

For about an hour, there was only silence, then suddenly, Elese began to cry out. 

"No, Trunks. Stop! You don't know what you're doing. You have to stop!" 

Trunks knew exactly what he was doing. He finally managed to block her from his mind, as he kept the connection with Rayne--well, at least who he _thought_ was Rayne. 

Elese's body stiffened, then she shuttered, as she was knocked out of the trance. 

"What happened?" Epica asked, the panic clear in her voice. 

"I lost control. Or better yet, he took it." 

Epica's eyes clouded over. "Marron," she said hoarsely. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

_Marron's head spun from side to side, as she looked around. She had paused to catch her breath. She knew that he was right on her heels; knew that she didn't want to be anywhere near him. She couldn't remember ever being so scared. _

She took in her surroundings. Huge stone walls, with never-ending halls. Her guess was that she was in a castle. She wore a beautiful, silver dress, that looked as though it had been made just for her. She had never seen anything like it. 

There was a horrible screeching noise--the sound of stone being scraped by metal. His sword. 

'This is just a dream,' she assured herself. But why did it feel so real? And why had her nightmares suddenly returned? 

She heard his footsteps getting closer, and set off down the hall once again. 

"It will do you no good," he called, almost mockingly. "You know when I want you badly enough, I will_ have you." _

She knew he was right. She quickened her pace, if that was possible, and finally saw a door. She fumbled with the knob, and once inside, struggled to close it quietly. She sat on the massive bed, trying to gulp some of the precious air that she needed. 

The scraping became louder and louder, until it halted, directly outside of the door. 

Her body froze, inside and out, momentarily. Then, a small sigh of relief escaped her throat, as the scraping continued, and slowly faded away. Her heart once again leapt back into action. She closed her eyes and began to relax. 

A hand began to caress her cheek softly. More tears rushed to her eyes, and she tiredly lifted them to the icy blue gaze of the man, who stood before her. As always, she couldn't recognize him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know who he was anyway. 

"Miss me, Milady?" 

"W-why?" she managed to choke out, through her sobs. 

"Because I love you," he stated, as though it explained everything. 

"Please...don't--" 

In a flash, he had her on the bed, pinioned beneath him, his knees beside her hips, and his lips on hers, in a punishing kiss. 

She forced her head backwards, and managed to break contact. "No. NO!!!!" she screamed. 

His hands gripped her wrists tightly, and he glared down at her. "Why do you refuse me?" he demanded. 

"I--I..." she faltered. 

He loosened his grip on her left arm, and a finger began to trace lightly over the ugly scar, which still remained on her hand. "Such a shame," he whispered. He suddenly moved to retrieve something from his boot. 

She wiggled around, trying to see what the object was. A beam of bright light pierced her eyes, as she caught a glimpse of the short blade. 

He kissed her gently, before slightly pulling away, in order to drag the dagger across her scar, reopening the wound. 

She cried out, and he kissed her again. She felt him moving his arms again, and a few drops of warm liquid hit fell onto her arm. She opened her eyes in time to see the new and bloody gash on his palm. 

He opened his own eyes, and stared into hers, before tightly closing his hand over hers, wrenching another cry from her mouth. His only response was to squeeze her hand more, making blood drip from the sides, and the flesh tear farther. "Now, you are marked as mine," he whispered against her lips, "and no other man will touch you." 

"M--marked?" she asked fearfully. 

"Yes, my love. A partial bond. Now, you're mine. Forever," he said it slowly, making sure she understood every word. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron shot straight up in her bed, shivering tremendously. Her tears formed tiny rivulets, which saturated her nightgown. A sob found its was from her throat, every now and then, and she began rocking back and forth. 

The spirits sat on either side of her, doing their best to comfort her, though they could neither be seen nor heard. 

"Poor Marron. I'm so sorry," Elese whispered, tears forming in her own eyes. 

They sat there in silence, watching the shaking woman, rubbing her back, and speaking soothingly. 

Marron took a deep, ragged breath. "I know you're here, Elese, Epica. I can't see you, but I know you're with me. Thank you." The last was barely audible. 

"He'll pay for this," Epica swore. "He's going to pay dearly." 

* * *

  


What will Epica do to Trunks?? I honestly have no idea. If you do, let me know in your reviews, or an email! Hotaru_no_hope@hotmail.com 

By the way, it this fic really that intersting, everyone keeps trying to figure out what I've got planned. 

TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Blueydmnstr - You should know by now, Marron will never learn. Since you're my assertive reader, did you happen to catch my little play off of _The Grinch_ in the last chapter?? Thanks for being such a great supporter! It means a lot! Yeah, I know, I should say a lot more, but I'm kinda tired... 

Burned Vamp - That's right it's getting exciting...wait, that sounded rude. What I meant was, Exciting?? Great! I know you practically knew the jest of this chapter, but I do hope the whole unveiling was more masterful. Now where are my LTHY updates?? BTW, _I_ thought HANDS CLEAN was rather successful. Okay, true, they could have _not_ ended up together, but that wouldn't have been quite as fun. Besides, I think endings always seem to get somewhat sappy for anyone. Just wait till you read the end of SI, in about 30 years... 

Lily - Well, now we know what the spirits are up to, but what is Epica gonna do to Trunks?? 

Jazzy_Jasmine - *Blushing* Thanks. Mirai! Bring my friend Jazzy here a steak. Do you eat steak?? If you're vegetarian, he makes a killer veggie lasagne. 

Trunksgrl06 - Happily ever after?? I dunno about that. Hmm, both of your synopsises are intriguing, but not exactly what I've prepared. DO stay tuned! I can't wait for the reactions as the end begins to develop. 

Legolas Luver - Good! Now that you're dead, the real Legolas Luver can come back! 

Pink Rabbit - Hrm, weird you are. Scared I am. Hrm. Well, may I offer a word of comfort?? HROTHGAR!!!! 

Heather - My little voice has been nagging me for days. I shut it up with my Chem book. You know there's only one Marron, right?? She's forgotten her love for Trunks, and now suffers for breaking his heart. 

Marron Brief - I think I think I know what you think I'm thinking of doing...but you're wrong. (I love saying that.) Did you finally get a chance to read all of it?? 

SSJ Tokya - Well, I quite enjoyed reading all of your reviews. The humor, support, and praise is much appreciated. AND, I think I've come up with a solution to our little problem. Oh Trunks! *Two Mirai Trunkses come around the corner.* Look! I cloned Mirai Trunks.  
Cloned Mirai Trunks: *comes up to Shadow and starts snuggling her*  
Shadow: Isn't he a sweet heart.  
C.M. Trunks: *growls softly*  
Phoenix: You may notice this small habit he has of purring. My cat sort of jumped into the cloning machine with Mirai.  
Mirai: Yeah. I've got the scratches to prove it.  
C.M. Trunks: Puurrrrr...  
Shadow: Ehh well, nobody's peeeerrrrfect. *laughs at her own corny joke* Well, if you don't want him, I can always auction him off to the reviewers. 

YUE'S LOVER - Mind blowing, ay?? Was it?? 

* * *

  


Let's see. *looks through cabinets* Hmm, I'm all outta food. *her eyes wander around, and fall onto a small box* Cat nip anyone?? No?? Man, I need to start staying at the WC lounge. 


	16. It's All About Revenge

Okay, Somehow, this chapter turned out a bit long. Since I've been busy with a midterm this week, I used a notebook to write it...there turned out to be 16 pages for chapter 16. 

As I've already informed Burned, and anyone who's been keeping up with the message board, the evil phone company wants to redo the lines. Baka... 

Here's a thought...has anyone ever read _A Streetcar Named Desire_? I was just thinking...Trunks somehow reminds me of Stanley, which isn't such a good thing. If you've read it, you know he isn't exactly the protagonist. Then again, no one really is. Ehh well... 

Stories to check out: 

Let It Suno?? by Pink Rabbit. 

LOVE TO HATE YOU by Burned Vamp. 

The Three Wishes--DBZ Style by Blueydmnstr 

Oh yeah, I haven't proofed this one, so excuse the stupid mistakes. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XVI - It's All About Revenge...**

Trunks lounged back in his chair, tracing the new scar on right hand with his thumb. He had been spacey all day. When Marron had called in sick, he had told her to take as long as she needed. Then, he had given everyone who worked at Capsule Corporation, save the security guards, the day off. 

'I wonder how long it will take Rayne to realize that it wasn't just a dream.' 

He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to catch a nap. 

It didn't last long. 

Epica materialized and smiled at the peaceful Saiyan. She looked around for something, and finally spotted the beloved _Game Boy._ She grabbed it and hurled it at him. 

Elese fizzled in just in time to see it make contact with his forehead. He nearly fell out of his chair, and she found it complicated to hold in her laughter. 

"What was that for?" 

Epica was too busy staring at the spot above his head to reply. She clapped her hands, and pointed them there. A small, gray, fluffy cloud began to form, and before Trunks knew what was going on, he was drenched by a sudden down pour in his office. After nearly five minutes, the rain stopped. 

"Are you _quite_ done?" he asked, drumming his fingers against the desk. 

"Almost." Elese snapped, and Trunks was unceremoniously zapped by lightening. 

"Now, we're done." 

Okay, humor me here, and try to picture this: a soggy Saiyan, with lavender hair, which resembled that of Son Goku's at the moment, merely sat back, before asking, "Mind telling me what I did to deserve this?" 

Epica erupted, "Why you--!!" She was halfway to him, when Elese materialized in front of her, blocking her way. 

She put her hand on Epica's shoulder. "You can't kill him." 

"Why not?" her sister asked indignantly. 

"You _know_ why." 

"Fine," she pouted, "I won't kill him." 

"What are the two of you so mad about?" 

"Last night. What you did to Ma--Rayne," Elese stated, not bothering to face him. 

"Why?" 

Epica pushed against Elese, and was almost able to pull away, but her sister somehow managed to hold fast. "Don't you have any idea of what you have done? Everything that happened in that dream was real, you stupid, arrogant, pompous, jerky lit--" 

He waved his hand to cut her off. "Of course I knew it was real. That was the whole point in doing it." 

Elese suddenly "lost" her grip, and Epica charged for him. In seconds, his computer met the floor, and was destroyed. 

Pens, paper clips, staples, (and once the staples were all used up) staplers, highlighters, pencils, the printer, and lastly, the desk, and all of its remaining contents, went flying at Trunks. 

"Whoops," the sisters said simultaneously, giving Trunks a dark and defiant glare. 

He eyed the mess before him. "I take it you guys aren't pleased about last might's events." 

He was met with absolute silence. The spirits' gaze never wavered. 

"What happened in here?" a quiet voice, behind the spirits, asked. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron had called Trunks and told him he was too sick to work many times before...okay, _technically,_ it had been twice, when she had had the measles, but she still shouldn't have felt so guilty about this. Ever since she had hung up the phone, she had had this unnerving desire to get to work. 

It made no sense at all. 

She felt absolutely miserable. The dream had take way too much out of her. Every time she dosed off, it started over again. 

It was stupid, really. It was just a dream, right? So why had this feeling of impending doom taken over her senses? 

That was what had kept her from work, but the more she looked around at her spotless apartment, the more she longed to be at Capsule Corp. At least there, she would have something to keep her mind off of that ridiculous nightmare. It would also give her more time to implement her plan. 

This latest nightmare had to mean that Trunks still had his mind on Rayne. Therefore, she still had to get him to forget about her. 

Unfortunately, CC was no longer considered the "babe barn" that it had once been. Bulma have fired all of the "unqualified floozies," and had chosen men and older women to fill the vacant positions. 

Luckily, for Marron, though, there was one youthful and intelligent woman working there. Of course, she was only a mail girl, but she had the hots for Trunks, and was probably enough to get some lust out of his system. And hopefully, he would forget about Rayne, which would bring Marron much joy. 

After about ten more minutes of her brain nagging her she finally rose from the couch and dressed for work. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"What happened in here?" Marron repeated. 

Trunks, who was now standing, cleared his throat, "Marron, I-uhh...thought you weren't feeling very well today." 

"I wasn't. I got better." 

"Good to hear. Good to hear. I gather it was nothing serious?" 

"Umm, no." She paused. "Where is everyone? The whole building is deserted; well, except for Stan and Charlie (a.k.a. the security guards). 

"I sent them home. Thought they could use a holiday. Besides, all of the work is caught up." There was another pause. "So, what are you doing here?" 

"I got restless, and thought that you might be able to use my help. What did you say happened in here?" 

"I didn't. There were these two--" 

Epica balled up her fist, and glared at him thoroughly. 

"--flies...yes, these two flies were buzzing around and really getting on my nerves...and I--uhh kinda made a bit of a mess." 

She smirked. "A bit?" 'Ah well, I wanted something to do.' She knelt to pick up a few papers. 

"Is that so?" 

She looked up. "Huh?" 

"You said you 'wanted something to do.'" 

'Did I say that aloud? Gee, I really must be losing it.' She shrugged. 

"Marron?" He tilted his head to one side and looked at her. 

"Oh..." Elese began. 

"...Shit," Epica finished. 

The glint of playfulness, which had perviously been dancing in his eyes, was replaced by cold realization. In seconds, he was in front of Marron, and pulled her roughly to her feet. He grabbed her wrist, and inspected the palm carefully, tracing the scar with his index finger. He flipped her hand around, and thrust it into her face angrily. "Explain," he demanded. 

"I--I--I...what?" 

He pointed to it. "How did it get there?" he yelled. 

"Culinary accident," she said meekly. 

He raised his right palm. "Recognize this?" 

She had to stop herself from reaching out to touch it, and started trembling. 

"Yes, me," he said disgustedly. "Now, explain this to me!" 

"I don't know--I didn't--" She watched in horror, as the anger in his eyes became more potent. "Trunks..." She glanced behind her and noticed the open door. "I think I have to be going." Before he had a chance to react or comprehend, she was out of his office and into the elevator. 

Trunks calmly watched the metal doors slide shut, before walking over to the phone, and dialing a few numbers. "Stanley, Briefs here. You and Charles do me a favor and seal up all the exits. Yes. You can have the rest of the day off. No problem. Have a good afternoon." He hung up the phone before facing the spirits. "So, are the two of you responsible for this?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron jumped as the intercom crackled. 

"Marron, you should know better that to run from me," Trunks announced tauntingly. "Tell me how this is possible." 

"I..." Her brain must have hit the self-destruct button, because her next words sounded completely senseless. "Bura came up with this new invention, and I was the Guinea pig." Bura was going to kill her for this--that was if Trunks let her live through it. 

"Bura?" 

"Yes, she--I--we..." 

"What kind of invention?" 

"The umm...the umm disguise-o-matic." (Galliger flashbacks...) 

"'Disguise-o-matic?'" 

She shrugged. It was plausible. Bura wasn't big on originality, as far as names were concerned. "Yes, and she wanted to try it out, so I became Rayne." 

"And you went along with this?" 

"Yes, well, I was mad at you at the time." He didn't say anything, and she continued, "But, once we realized that you liked Rayne, we stopped." 

"Liked?! Damnit, Marron, I asked her--_you_ to marry me, for Kami's sake!" 

"I know. I--I'm sorry, Trunks," she sad quietly. "I never meant to hurt you," He said nothing, and she grew edgy. "Trunks? Trunks, where are you?" One thought resounded in her mind, 'Oh shit.' 

Then, her brain started rationalizing with her. 'Now calm down, Marron. He's probably just too dumbfounded...or angry to respond.' 

Angry was not good for Marron. 

'Just focus on getting out of here right now.' 

Marron knew he had to be pissed. What she didn't know was just _how_ pissed he was, or what measures he might take. Would he really try to hurt her? She had no idea. 

The only thing she knew for sure was that being locked in a building--large as it may be--with a mad Saiyan was very bad for her. 

All rational thinking completed, she looked around, and rushed through the nearest door. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks, who was now it the security control room, watched the woman with a mixture of anger, hatred, annoyance, and...amusement? 

Yes, he was amused with this situation. It was, in fact, hilariously funny. The spirits had refused to divulge any information, though he knew that they knew something. 

Trunks did, however, wish that their bond had been stronger. He desperately wanted to know what was going through Marron's head. Had she and his sister actually expected him to just take this all lying down? Did they think that he would just tell him how silly they had acted and have a laugh over the whole thing? 

Well, if they had, they were severely mistaken. He was, after all, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. 50% of the blood coursing through his veins was Saiyan. 

He wanted Rayne. He wanted peace of mind. He wanted to get rid of all those damned emotions. 

Trunks wanted revenge...and he was determined to have it; no matter the cost. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Ready or not, here I come." 

Trunks's announcement, made only minutes earlier, played in Marron's head once again. He had sounded almost jubilant, like a little kid...or Vegeta, right before he destroyed a couple of planets. What was he up to? 

Another question arose in her mind, originating from nowhere, 'Why was he wet?' This must have been the weirdest day of her life. Not even her time with the spirits had compared to it. She wondered if they were somehow responsible for this latest peril, which she had managed to get herself into. 'What I wouldn't give to have the two of them here now.' She sighed. 'I know they were with me last night.' 

"Finally,' she said aloud, spotting the much-desired exit ahead. She quickened her pace, when she heard a sound behind her. She broke out into a run, and hit the door with all her might, turning the knob as she pushed fervently. 

It didn't budge. 

"Oh shit." 

"What's that, Marron? You don't want to be locked in here with me?" his voice boomed over the intercom. 

"Trunks, you're mad--" 

"Mad?" He laughed insanely, then asked drily, "Whatever gave you that idea?" 

"Please, just let me go home." 

"But Marron, I thought we were going to play." 

"P--play?" 

"Yes." 

"What are we playing?" 

"Hide and seek." 

"'Hide and seek?'" What he serious? 

"You hide and I'll hun--I mean seek." 

She giggled nervously. "That's--umm, probably not such a great idea." 

"Why not?" 

"Because...because...I'm really...bad at that game." 

"All the better for me." His words held a definite tone. 

'Oh shit!' (Is it just me, or is that becoming the common phrase for this chapter?) She had to get to a place without security cameras, and fast. There were only three rooms on that floor without security cameras. 

She ran into the closest one, and locked the door behind her. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Sometimes, when we are in danger, we tend to forget certain imperative details. 

For Marron Chestnut, this minute (as in minuscule), yet ever so pertinent detail happened to be that her aggressor had, not only awesome strength and power, but also the ability to sense ki. 

And, using those extraordinary senses, he located her in the women's restroom easily. 

He heard every sharp intake of breath, when he unlocked the door, and he heard her cease all breathing, when he walked into the room. Certainly, the question on her mind had to be-- 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

'How did he find me so quickly?' She shrugged and held her breath, then nearly jumped for joy, when the footsteps faded out of the room. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

(Look ^^^^ It's my shortest section ever!) 

Trunks looked at all seven of the locked stalls. 

He had been right. She did want to play. 

He knew that she was in the fourth one, but thought, 'Hey, I might as well have some fun with this.' He returned to the door, and lifted into the air. He had to mentally stop himself from chuckling out loud. 

He flew to the first door, and put his hand in front of the lock, then released a tiny ball of energy, which melted the metal. He then proceeded to fry the other six locks. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron watched in amazement, as the cold, solid, metal lock liquefied momentarily, before rehardening. 

She jumped from the toilet, which she had been standing on, and started struggling with it. 

It didn't take her long to realize that it was warped beyond repair. 

"Looks like I have you right where I want you, ne?" Trunks asked, taunting her once again. 

* * *

  


YUE'S LOVER - Why thaaaaannnkkk yooouuu! And thanks for your ideas! I have plans for them...Was this mind blowing?? 

Burned Vamp - NO, Gohan. Remember HANDS CLEAN?? Burned was the crafty writer of that.  
Gohan: Hmm, you are right.  
Shadow: BUT, if you still wanna hurt Trunks, no skin off my back. :o)  
Trunks: *looking Dende-ward* Why me?? 

Legolas Luver - No, you can't respell your name...it's against the law...or something. Were you having a sugar rush or something?? Say it SLOWLY...Sugar...not...your...friend...Shit juice, ne?? :oÞ In the words of...myself, bite me. Anyway, thanks, as always for the comments, sorry it took so long, keep coming back for more! 

Heather - You know, my sister's name is Heather. That's kinda cool. Anyway, this one got pretty long too, so maybe it can tide you over?? Thanks! 

Blueydmnstr - HAHA! You'll just have to go back and search for it. And if you find it, I'll give you...ummm...a night with Majin Vegeta and Turles! What, you guys don't want me to draw this out for 30 years?? I can see myself now, a seasoned 50 - yr old, torn between knitting and putting up chapter 213... 

Oh, and thanks for the congrats! I can't believe it's received so much positive feedback! I never expected it to go this far. Hey, did I ever tell you guys that this was originally going to be a Bura/Goten fic?? Then, I decided to change it, and everything sort of fell into place. 

kristen - big welcomes to the newbie!!!! more chapters to come soon. 

sam - finally getting more exciting??...ehh well, thanks!!!! 

mary - thank you!!!! 

SSJ Tokya - Here ya go!!!! *shooves Clone no Mirai towards you* ENJOY!!!! The night before I lost my phone, I started reading once of your fics...i never got a chance to finish it, but i'll try soon! Oh, and Kisha, SSJ asked first, but play your cards right, and I might just clone another Mirai... Thanks, you guys! 

Coolfighter18 - Trunks only hurt her in that dream...her other nightmares were caused because he was feeling pain, and she was cursed to feel it 3 times worse (check 13 for the explaination)...if that didn't help, let me know. 

sponge_bob_square_pants - I love it when people say they like my work. I _adore_ it when they say they love it! :o) 

Lily - Who knows?? Let's just say her torture isn't over yet... 

Marron04 - THANK YOU!!!! I saw Burned recommended one of your stories...I'll check out your stuff asap! :o) 

leona - ahh, the-hearted, using your name, I see. Partially bonded. Yes, as you probably noticed in this chapter, you were, indeed close. Good work, detective! 


	17. A Change in Plans

**Bwahahaha!**

Hiya! Epica and Elese here to royally...screw things up. We decided that we didn't get to have enough fun in the original chapter 17, and the direction that it went cut our fun short, so, we edited a few things...okay, a lot of things. We're taking over this story, so enjoy! 

By the way, if you caught the original, let's just say you got a preview of some things to come, and you'd better not say anything! But don't worry, after this chapter, a lot of the other stuff is going to be altered. 

* * *

  


Lemme start this chapter off by giving a huge thanks to Burned Vamp (in Alaska) and YUE'S LOVER! They responded in detail to my request for help. Burned actually wrote part of the first section of the last chapter. Thanks for taking the time, you guys, and if I forgot anyone else, LET ME KNOW! My net is down, so I can't check all my stuff. 

Also...I didn't _mean_ to leave it as a cliffhanger. I mean I didn't even notice it. (heehee) I mean...yeah...and such. 

By the way, I did NOT have writers block. (yet) **You guys HAVE TO READ MY NOTES.** My updates are taking so long because my phone company is screwing with us, and redoing the line. Which means, they have to dig, and I don't get any service for a couple of weeks. 

I'm really sorry that I've been slack on this update. I know you're probably pissed. Maybe you've decided to give up on me. I WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS! Anyway, I just finished up with all my midterms, and last weekend had 2 shows to do. I'm hopefully going to get my service back very soon, but I'm not going to say when, because I think I'm jinxing it. 

ARG! I looked at 14 and realized I put XIIII instead of XIV. Baka onna! 

This is a nice long chapter, do be grateful! It moves fast, so try to keep up; if you have questions, ask in the reviews or through email. (Hotaru_no_hope@hotmail.com) And, as always, ENJOY!!!! 

I haven't proofed this one either, so if there're any mistakes (like "pacem," it'll have to wait till later.) 

* * *

  


"Trunks, think about what you're doing here. You've got a helpless--" 

"You're anything but helpless." 

She shook her head and continued, "--woman trapped in the stall of a women's restroom. I think it might be illegal." 

"Really, Marron, you know as well as I do that there are very few people who would defy the head of Capsule Corporation." 

"Trunks, look, if you wanted me scared, I am. I'm sorry. I wish none of this had ever happened." 

"That's where we disagree." 

"What?" 

"I said--" 

"I know what you said, damnit," she snapped. "Explain your statement to me. How could you possibly not wish that this hadn't happened?" (Yeah, I know...a double negative. Gimme a break here. Hey, Blu! - You're the only one who reads these.) 

"Because then, I would have never met Rayne." 

"Kamidamnitdendetohell, Trunks! (Gee, where did I get that one from??) Why can't you just get over her? She's gone." 

He slammed his fist against one of the doors, and it hit the ground. "Love is NOT something you just 'get over!'" he yelled. 

"What would you know of it?" she asked quietly, sliding down onto the floor (which was, of course, very clean). 

Trunks noticed the odd change in her tone. "What," he cleared his throat. "What did you say?" 

"I asked you what you would know of love. You've abused women's love your whole life." 

He sat in front of her door. "Marron, people change. I fell in love with her--with you." 

"No, you just _think_ you did." 

He sighed. "I know what love is, Marron." 

"Yeah. _You_ know what love is. You were in love, or at least your equivalent of it, for perhaps a month or so, and it's made you an expert." 

"MARRON!" he shouted, getting to his feet, and ripping the stall door from its hinges. He glared down at her. "Who are you to tell me what is and is not love, or that my love isn't strong enough? Believe me, if you were still Rayne, we would already be married." 

She stood, anger encompassing every movement. She looked up at him indignantly. "Love is like every other emotion--gained and lost on a day to day basis, so don't presume to tell me what _might_ have happened between you and her. You may _think_ you loved Rayne, but the fact of the matter is that she doesn't exist." 

"No, but you do." He moved closer to her. 

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm _not_ Rayne," she bit out. 

"You were. And let me _tell_ you something. I didn't fall in love with Rayne because of she had a pretty face, or different hair." 

"Damnit, Trunks. What I'm _trying_ to explain to you is that it doesn't matter . I DON'T LOVE YOU!" 'Anymore,' her mind finished. She ignored it. 

He was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly. He tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, and spoke softly, "You're right. It doesn't matter. But you're still mine." 

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to return his intense gaze. "Trunks, please don't do this." 

"Why not?" 

"Because...because..." she needed to come up with something. "It...it just doesn't make sense." 

"I'll have you know it makes perfect senzu beans. (I couldn't resist.) I want Rayne. You are Rayne. I want you, and I'm going to have you." 

She backed away, if that were possible. "That--that's crazy." 

"No, that's Trunks economics." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Damnit. I knew we couldn't leave this up to him. He's going to ruin all our hard work." 

"Hmm," Elese began thoughtfully, "I think he already did. We might need to move onto phase two of your plan sooner than we thought." 

"Yeah. The little Bastard ("the little Tramp..." where is that line from?? You could win your very own Clone no Mirai Trunks) will be writhing in agony when I'm finished with him." She watched the scene, which was still unfolding before them, with mild interest, as Trunks returned the door to its original position, and welded the metal, sealing Marron into the stall once again. 

"This could get messy." (and you don't seem to mind) Elese commented, sitting back on her hand dryer. 

* * *

  


Epica: hehheh. Think we shortened that too much?   
Elese: Nahhh.   
Epica: Good. I wouldn't want anyone to go insane and come after Shadow.   
Elese: Yeah. *looks at you* Don't forget...this story doesn't exist without her. 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Cim - I thought you had left me! Have to say I haven't heard from you in a while. As for your request...Hmm, Trunks!   
*Mirai Trunks comes up to Shadow* What??   
Shadow: What's the going rate for a Clone no Mirai?? JUST KIDDING, Cim. Let's see, can you figure out the "little tramp" thing?? I mean SSJ is in the Weird Club, and as a member of the BB, I have to keep peace. Hmm, there must be something you can do. I mean, I can't just go around giving out copies of my man, can I?? THANKS, for reviewing! 

leelee - That idea for Trunks was...well, harsh. I'd hate to get on YOUR bad side. Long reviews always welcome. Every time I read your review for 16, I crack up. I can just see Marron going SSJ and Trunks mumbling, "Holy Shiznit!" THANKS! 

Heather - Incredible. Damn, you guys just make my head grow larger and larger! Really, I couldn't think of anything to write. *hersheys* I mean seriously. Did I write this whole thing in gibberish?? 

Blueydmnstr - Oh how you've waited so patiently for your Saiyans. And here they are. *Shoves them toward you* ENJOY! I knew you'd love reviews. They always brighten my day...unless there's a bad one. But then, you just get your brother in-law to give you another virus code, and make their monitor go hay-wire. *grins and laughs evilly* Excellent, ne?? Well, how's this for excellent...I'll not only give you a night with those boys, but you can hang on to them until I update SI again. Oh, and as always, THANKS! 

Lily - HAHAHAHAHA!!!! THANKS! 

flow-sista - (Met Marmalad down in old Moulin Rouge...) No...I would never wanna keep someone in suspense. *hersheys again* 

SSJ Tokya - Hmm, there's an idea. Oh Mirai... 

YUE'S LOVER - You're most welcome, and THANK YOU! I'm glad it lived up to your expectations. 

Pink Rabbit - A..peice...of...paper?? GET BACK HERE! A PEICE OF PAPER!!!! I'll show you some action!!!! *continues to chase after Pink Rabbit* 

Legolas Luver - *shutters* Scary...just scary. Your reviews are always...entertaining, interesting,...insulting. But, you're my chica, so keep...up...the good...work? Yeah, whatever. 

Burned Vamp - Yes, the "developments" I have found to be rather,,,interesting. You wouldn't really hurt your old friend Shadow, would you?? I mean then, I couldn't finish SI. *waves insanely* HEY GOHAN!!!! THANKS!!!! 

mary - THANK YOU! 

leona/Marron Briefs - Sorry it took so long, chick! Glad I have your attention! Hope you enjoyed! 

Marron Chestnut - Demanding, aren't we. Hehheh. Indescribibly great?? *beams* THANKS! 

LIZZIE - Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this one, and THANKS! 

* * *

  


Has someone ever been asked to describe you in one word, and that one word was **WEIRD**?? No?? Well, let's face it, you've got to be pretty weird if you're reading this story, and perhaps even weirder if you're addicted. 

So, now that you have unleashed your deep, dark, and not-too-well hidden secret, how's about joining a club for people much like yourself, where we celebrate our abnormality?? 

Copy this address - http://www.anzwers.org/free/burnedvamp/ - and paste it into your little bar up there, and hit the go button, then scroll down, and click on the appropriate link. "Weird Club." Check it out, and leave a message if you likes. 

* * *

  


BRAND-SPANKIN' NEW story comin' out tomorrow, so you better check it out! I mean, please feel free to read it. :o) 

Trunks, start the grill. I'm in the mood for a barbecue.   
Mirai Trunks: Briefs style??   
Shadow: Sounds fun to me. Pop quiz, hot shot, what is a Briefs-Style barbecue?? (Hint - 6) 


	18. This Should Be Fun

Epica: Here we are again! As you'll notice, we also edited this chapter.   
Elese: Believe me, you don't wanna miss a thing. 

* * *

  
**Chapter XVIII - This Should Be Fun...**

He kissed her gently, as he started unbuttoning her blouse. "You're beautiful, Marron." He chuckled softly at her blush. "Why so bashful all of a sudden?" 

She looked away from him. 

"I love you, Marron." He ripped off the next garment, which happened to be her skirt, and instantly went for her bra. 

She squirmed. "No," she moaned. 

His eyes met hers. "Why not?" 

"I don't know. I just..." 

"It doesn't matter. We'll be married soon. You'll have your happy ending, and, most importantly, I'll have my way." 

"Trunks...?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Stop doing that, Trunks!" Marron yelled groggily. 

Six hours ago, Trunks had locked her back in the stall, and promptly informed her that she was going nowhere until she gave into him, so she "might as well get comfortable." 

Damn that smug Saiyan Prince! Why did it always seem like he was at the root of her troubles? 

Trunks yawned as he stretched peacefully. "What an interesting dream. Maybe next time, we'll get to the good part." 

"Trunks, you have to stop this. Just let me go." 

"Even if I did, we would still be drawn to each other, and I would continue to hun--I mean haunt you in your dreams." 

She groaned. "Why?" 

"Because." 

"Asshole." 

"That's what they call me." 

"Son of a--" 

"Think of who you're _really_ insulting." 

"Vegeta?" she smirked. 

"Don't make me punish you," he said, the the smile apparent in his voice. "I might enjoy it." 

Marron slumped against the stall wall. "Please, Trunks." 

"You want me that badly?" 

She scrambled to correct herself, "Please let me go." 

"No. Stop asking." 

She sighed and commenced pounding her head against the wall. 

"Stop that," Trunks ordered. "I don't want you messing up that pretty head of yours." 

"It's my head to mess up." 

"No, it's mine." 

She smacked her head against the wall once, and an idea came to her. (Because banging your head against stuff just does that.) If she had any chance of getting rid of him, she had to break that bond. The major problem was that she had no idea of _how_ to break it, but she knew someone who would. (Oh gee, who could be the bond expert??) 

For now, she needed to get Trunks to release her. "Trunks, if you're keeping me here forever--" 

"Not forever. Just until you give in." 

"But Trunks, don't you Saiyans like to hunt? I mean this was more like a game of Mouse Trap. And not even qualified to be considered cat and mouse." 

He thought about it for a while. It was actually quite true. He wanted to hunt. Marron was certainly a nice price. And why shouldn't he indulge his _other_ Saiyan appetite for once? "How will we do this?" 

"Duh. You just let me go, and you can hunt." 

"Epica," Elese said urgently. 

"I'm on it." She hopped into Trunks's body. 

Trunks/Epica stumbled around. "Okay, Marron. I'm letting you go. _But,_ don't forget that I'll be coming." 

He was actually letting her go? 'Sweet Dende must be smiling down upon me." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Well, at least those spirits are making me look good." 

"Dende-sama, what are they doing? Trunks could hurt Marron." 

"I think they have a few plans for Trunks." 

* * *

  


Elese: Oh we've got plans for Trunks alright, Dende-sama.   
Epica: Yes. _Quite_ interesting plans at that.   
Elese: You know what would be really nice?   
Epica: Nice? What is this foreign word?   
Elese: Funny, sister. Maybe we should continue on.   
Epica: What for? I've always been fond of suspense.   
Elese: Well, we would get to execute our plans sooner.   
Epica: And the sooner, the better.   
Elese: Exactly. 

* * *

  


Marron dropped her keys onto the table, before locking the door tightly. She walked over to her small security alarm box, and turned it on. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually used the thing, but for some reason, she thought it might help. 

She stumbled tiredly over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a few carrot sticks. She continued on to her room, where she then finished her carrot sticks, before entering the bathroom, and stripping for a shower. 

Seventeen minutes later, she emerged, freshly cleaned, and clothed in her fuzzy robe. (What?? You need a color too?? Well, how about orange??) 

The next few minutes were sort of blurry. One second, she was struggling with the comb, and the next, she was in her bed, on her back, being pinned by a rather large being. 

* * *

  


Epica: That's it! End of chapter! Now go away!   
Elese: But we didn't have our fun yet.   
Epica: What? Oh, right! The best part. Okay, fine. We won't leave you hanging...this time. 

* * *

  


Marron managed to get out a piercing scream before a hand clamped over her mouth. 

"It's just me." 

She calmed slightly, and he removed his hand. "Just you? JUST YOU?!" 

He smiled brightly. (Anyone watch _General Hospital_?? If so, envision that common "Sunny grin.") 

"You scared the shit out of me!" 

"Sorry?" He looked down at her robe, which, in the brief struggle, had managed to fall partly open. "Well, don't we look lovely?" he asked her barely covered breasts. 

"Trunks, get off me." 

"No. I happen to like it here." He brushed his lips against hers. "I want you, Marron." 

"Trunks..." she pleaded. Her barriers were melting away far too quickly. 

"Ready or not," he said seductively. "Here I come." He thrust his hips against her, pleased my her small gasp. And then, and then... 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Epica grinned. "I love being evil." 

Elese's eyes widened. "I can't believe you just did _that_!" 

"So much fun to be had...so little time." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Trunks sat back, listening to Marron's shrieking laughter, stunned at what had just happened. He had never..._never_...in his whole life...done...**THAT**! Trunks Vegeta Briefs, never lost his control, his composure, the respect of the women he bedded. 

The wet spot on the front of his pants, however, begged to differ. (And you always wondered why Epica didn't use her powers that often.) 

'Kami,' he thought, 'what did I do to deserve this?' 

* * *

  


Epica: Didn't see that one coming, did you?   
Elese: I'm sure we caught them off guard. Well, we hope you enjoyed chapter 18!   
Epica: Not really. All that matters is that we got to have some fun. I can't wait for 19! Mwahahahaha! 

* * *

  


TO SHADOW PHOENIX'S REVIEWERS, FROM US: 

Legolas Luver - Hehheh. Did you re-read 17? 

Juuhana - Lucky you. 

alannapurple - You got it! Go you! 

leelee - Yep! We award you one Clone no Mirai! 

Lily - Epica: Okay, here's what happens...   
Elese: You can't tell her!   
Epica: But she asked. I'm just being nice to her.   
Elese: See what I have to put up with?! And she's everyone's favorite. 

Bura5k - Epica: Wow, Sis. Shadow rendered someone speechless. 

Blueydmnstr - What? We didn't shorten it at all! By the way, if you really have blue eyes, does that mean you're a monster too? 

Cim - Epica: Yeah, I know how world domination can be. Tough on your social life. 

Heather - Is this before next Friday? 

flow-sista - Bomb? Where's a bomb? Trunks might be going for revenge! AHHH! 

SSJ Tokya - Epica: *brings out a little boy with spikey orange and purple hair* How about a chibi Trunkten? I created him myself. Ignore the orange hair. Elese got a hold of him. 

* * *

  


Has someone ever been asked to describe you in one word, and that one word was **WEIRD**?? No?? Well, let's face it, you've got to be pretty weird if you're reading this story, and perhaps even weirder if you're addicted. 

So, now that you have unleashed your deep, dark, and not-too-well hidden secret, how's about joining a club for people much like yourself, where we celebrate our abnormality?? 

Copy this address - http://www.anzwers.org/free/burnedvamp/ - and paste it into your little bar up there, and hit the go button, then scroll down, and click on the appropriate link. "Weird Club." Check it out, and leave a message if you likes. 

* * *

  


Well, at aleast I get to put in a couple of words! My new story is up. It's called _River of Mnesymone_. It's the story of Vegeta's mother, so telly me if it's any good. 


	19. Twisted

E & E here again, so let's get on with the story. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XIX - Twisted**

Look! I managed to get a note in here. Well, the girls still have control of these chapters, so they're kinda short! Maybe I can get back in here soon... 

* * *

  


Marron snuggled farther into her bad, though the insistent ringing of a bell was well on its way to ruining her whole day. 

"Go away," she commanded, pulling two pillows over her head. 

And, as though some blessed being were looking down upon herm the ringing ceased. 

"Thank Dende," she murmured gratefully. Just as the words were leaving her mouth, the pounding began. 

"That's IT!" She threw off the covers, and stomped to her front door, wrenching it open. "What," she began," do you want?" She yelled the last part, seeing the man, who was standing before her. "Damnit, Trunks! I was sleeping." She slammed the door in his face, and returned to her room. 

Seconds later, he was there with her. 

"Are you that anxious to embarrass yourself?" she asked, dropping onto the bed. 

"Let's not discuss that." 

"What? When Mr.. Happy got a little out of control?" 

He growled. "Look, that was an _extremely_ rare occurrence, which will _not_ be repeating itself. 

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you," the invisible Epica smirked. 

Trunks continued, "Anyway, I just came to see why you weren't at work." 

"What? You expect me to work?" 

"Of course," he sat on her dresser. 

"You must be crazy. And don't get comfortable." 

"Why not? I like it here." 

Marron ignored him, and picked up the phone. She dialed a few numbers, and listened to it ring. "Hello, Bulma? Yeah, I have someone over here, whom you might be interesting in speaking with." 

There were a few muffled screeches, as Trunks was able to verify his mother's voice. 

Marron held out the receiver. "It's for you." 

He stood and backed out of the room. "Alright, I'm going, but I'll be back." 

"And I'll be waiting, with the phone." 

He turned, and left. 

She returned the phone to her ear, and spoke, "Thanks, Bura." 

"No problem. I know how annoying my brother is, and considering your current situation, I'm sure things have to be complicated." 

"You have no idea." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Epica glanced at Trunks, and down to the list in her hand. 

1. Attack him at office.   
2. Embarrass the home for infinite losers out of him.   
3. Torture him.   
4. Turn off coffee maker. 

"Hmm, did I remember to get number four?" 

Elese shook her head, and pulled the list away from her. "I think that last stunt was enough torture." 

"No it wasn't. He needs to pay...dearly." 

"Alright, but just remember, no killing." 

"Spoil-sport." 

"Whatever." 

* * *

  


Epica: See, Sister. You're always spoiling the fun.   
Elese: Hey, I'm the good one for a reason. 

* * *

  


Marron opened her front door and rolled her eyes, as they met with Trunks's for the second time that day. "What now?" 

He held up a piece of newspaper for her to inspect. 

"It's my add for a roommate." 

"Indeed it is. Well, I'm applying." 

"What? What for?" 

"I want to move out and live here with you." 

"Trunks, that is an _old_ ad." 

"Not that old." 

"Well, I'm turning down your application." She started to close the door, and he put his hand up, preventing it from moving any farther. 

"You might want to reconsider that." 

"Why?" 

"Because," he held up another sheet of paper, "as of 2:15 this afternoon, Capsule Corporation bought out this whole development." 

* * *

  


TO SHADOW PHOENIX'S REVIEWERS, FROM US: 

Blueydmnstr - Shadow said you've been giving her a hard time. Do we need to camp out over there? 

Burned Vamp - Are you really a vampire? And how did you get Burned? Is it a bad burn? 

SSJ Tokya - We're glad you enjoy Trunkten. Take good care, because he's one of a kind. 

Heather - Epica: I thought it was funny too. *whispering* Maybe we should do more harm to Trunks. 

dizzy_lizzy - Hmm we like that name... 

YUE's LOVER - Epica: Finally, someone who takes extreme pleasure out of torturing the boy. 

alannapurple - _WE_ shortened it! Don't worry! Your line may show up again. 

flow-sista - Elese: Clarifications are always nice... 

Legolas Luver - 17 was re-written, by the 2 of us. Might help if you check it out. 

Lily - Epica: Well, okay-- [Transmission lost. Reason: Unspeciafied.]   
Dende: Gee, how did that happen? 

Pink Rabbit - Well, if we ever need a thesaurus... 

MoonsRevenge - We like that song, "Moon Revenge." Ever heard it? 

leelee - Maybe all Trunkses should be slaves... 

* * *

  


Alright, that's it! Don't give us any grief about the length! We thought it was a great place to suspend, so there! 


	20. Livin' On the Edge

Haha! Lookie! I finally regained control over MY story. YAY! Even though I'm sure you all love the spirits more...you'll just have to deal with it. 

This chapter is still rather short, as you can see. I was hounded by _someone_ for this chapter. Not that I wish to mention names, but Gohan knows her well... 

Anyway, on with the show! 

* * *

  


**Chapter XX - Livin' On the Edge**

"You did what?!" Marron screeched. 

'Gee, I wonder if she's been taking lessons from Mom and Bura.' 

Marron jumped backwards. "I heard that!" 

"Whoops." 

Marron growled. "Look, Trunks, if you don't get out of my house, right this minute, I'm going to call the police." 

"And tell them what? That the owner of your home is here? It's not a crime, Sweets." 

She groaned. "Trunks, why won't you just go away?" 

"Because, I long to be near you, when you aren't around." 

"That's not a good reason." 

"Okay. How about: People do crazy things...when they're in love." (Ring any bells, Burned??) 

She touched her forehead, and leaned against the door frame. "Trunks, you are _not_ in love with me." 

"Yes I am." 

"Look, until I figure out a way to--" 

"You're not breaking our bond." 

"Partial bond. Get it right." 

"Not for long." 

She backed away from from him some more. The look in his eyes was not reassuring. "I assure you that it won't be completed any time soon." 

"I beg to differ, dear Marron. Soon, you won't be able to resist me." (Because Trunks is... C'mon, you can finish the sentence.) 

"I told you, Trunks. I do NOT love you, and I am most certainly not ready to commit." 

"Not yet, but I'm willing to wait...for a while." 'A very _short_ while,' he finished. "Now, didn't you promise me something, if I let you go earlier?" 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah, something that rhymes with blunt." 

She nearly hit the roof. "Trunks, I am NOT having sex with you!!" she shouted. 

It took him a second to catch onto what had gotten her worked up. He smirked. "I meant hunt, Marron." 

She calmed. "Oh, well, in any event, I don't want to do that either." 

'Marron,' he taunted her mind. 

She jumped back. "Stop doing that!" 

"I want my hunt." 

"We already talked about this, Trunks. If you're already with me, you can't hunt me." 

"You're not getting out of it this time. I'm going to stay right here with you." 

She lowered her voice a bit. "You mean you don't want to--" she swayed her hips, "hunt anymore?" 

He pushed his way through the door. "I can always hunt you in your dreams." 

She backed away farther into the room, her eye happening to see the phone. "Trunks, I'm--I'm calling your mother, if you don't _rectify_ this mistake right now." 

He smiled at her, walked over to the phone, removed it from the hook, and tossed it to her. "Be my guest." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, and brought the receiver to her ear, then immediately yanked it away, as a series of beeps and rings, followed up by static bombarded her ear drum. She hurled it at him. "What did you do?" she bit out. 

He plucked the phone from the air, and dropped it into the cradle, smiling brightly. "Congratulations! Your number has been chosen to become Capsule Corporation's new phone line. 

"Well fine. I'll just fly there." She started for the door, but didn't get far. 

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back inside, closing the door behind her. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Any why not?" 

"You have to stay here, so that we can get my stuff situated." 

"_Your_ stuff?" 

"Yes." He fished into his pocket, and produced a capsule. He moved from her, and went into the living room. "Sorry, but you have horrible taste." 

"Yes, insults are the way to a woman's heart." 

He smirked. "Worked for my father." He turned from her, and decapsulized the capsule. 

After the initial poof, a plush gray couch, matching recliner, and love seat (or at least that's what they call it here) appeared. 

She sighed. "You've got to be the most spoiled Saiyan I've ever met." 

"Are you forgetting Bura?" 

"Oh, right." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Trunks, I really don't see why you even _want_ to live with me. You know I'm extremely temperamental." 

"Yes, you do have a very _hot,_" he let his eyes run over her body, "temper," he finished, letting his eyes clash with hers. 

She backed away again, this time heading for the door. 

He was behind her in a flash. "You think I would actually let you go. You've got the wrong Saiyan, Sweet cheeks." He pinched her bottom, and she faced him. 

"Trunks!" It didn't take long for her to realize her folly. 

He pulled her up against him. "Mmmm, you smell good." 

"Don't be...smelling me." 

He laughed at her discomfort, and lifted her a bit. 

"Trunks, what are you..." She was being set on the sofa. "Trunks!" 

He pushed her onto her back, and began kissing her neck. 

"Trunks, no--" 

He cut her off with a passionate kiss, and let his hands explore her body. 

As a reflex, she responded momentarily, before pulling away, and turning her head. "No, I don't want this," she said breathlessly. 

"Marron, damnit, stop refusing me. You know you want me. Just give in." 

"Trunks..." She was way too close to him, that infernal bond allowing her to smell his arousal. It had to be one of the most sensual things she had ever experienced. 

He took her chin into his hand, and turned it back to him. "Marron..." He kissed her again, and she melted against him. "That's more like it." 

"What...what do you want from me?" she was barely conscious of having asked the question. 

Epica, seeing the perfect opportunity for mischief, jumped into his body. 

"I want you...to wash dishes with me!" 

"You...you want what?" 

He got up. "Dishes, kitchen. You, me, right now." 

She looked at him uncertainly, but stood. "Fine, I have a whole month's worth to do." 

Epica leapt from Trunks's body, laughing insanely. 

He sat there bewildered. 

Marron, who was already in the kitchen, called to him, "Trunks, I'm waiting..." 

He rose, and dolefully pranced into the kitchen. (The Prancing Prince.) 

* * *

  


TO _MY_ REVIEWERS: 

Blueydmnstr - Yeah, you and your constant flames...I'm sure the spirits and Veggie-chan would have a great time together, but let's not set up any play dates. 

SSJ Tokya - Hey, it wasn't too long a wait. Would have been up yesterday, but my computer weirded out on me. 

Legolas Luver - Yummy, hatorade...FLAMER!!!! Who are you talking about drinking hatorade. They were just giving you friendly advise...trying to help your cornfusion. 

Burned Vamp - I saw the word spankin, and immediately thought, _Burned..._ And Gohan, you'd better stay outta those updates, or Majin Vegeta/Turles/Mirai might find their way into my updates. You think that would make Burned happy?? 

YUE'S LOVER - Yeah, I'm sure Epica can help you. I always enjoy reading your reviews. They really boost my ego! Thanks! 

Pink Rabbit - *watching Turles, as he strokes Diana* Never treats _my_ cat that well. Well, are you still coming after me with that cat?? I wouldn't want Mirai to have to defend me.   
Mirai: Against that? *chuckles*   
Shadow: *shrugs* Ehh well, enjoy! 

Lily - NO! No more chappies for Lily! Okay, you're right. I'm just kidding...maybe. 

Moonsrevenge - It's from Sailor Moon. In Japanese. Very cool. Glad you like, now Give Me MORE! 

Heather - *giggles at her accomplishment, of bringing more torture to Trunks* Yay me! 

akane-chan - Glad you like! I love ego-boosters! 

alannapurple - Hmm, I dunno what would happen, but I can tell you Dende would be pissed. 

Cheeze - Sweet 'N Low?? Sure, I'm up for it. A sugar rush sounds fun. 

* * *

  


Banana splits for everyone. And if you don't like bananas...well, just throw them away. 


	21. Who're You Calling an Amorph?

That's right, I finally had the time to do another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. 

Oh, by the way, I thought I'd make it easier on you. The sentences in italics mean they're communication through the bond, like you couldn't figure it out. Hey, I am nice...sometimes. 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXI - Who're You Calling an Amorph?**

Marron lie back in her bed, and sighed. Trunks was in the very next room, and she couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. 

"Why did he have to do this? It's just...insane." She eyed the cell phone in her hand. Indeed, Trunks had even remembered it. Damn him. "Why is he going to all this trouble?" 

_Because, I don't want us to be interrupted_, he answered her in her mind. 

_Damnit, Trunks! I told you to stop doing that._

He didn't reply, so she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blankets. She glanced up at the clock. 12:37 a.m. 

She glared at the red numbers, and closed her eyes. 

After a bit, she flipped to the other side. 

Nearly an hour later, she opened her tired eyes, and found the clock once more. 

"WHAT!!? It's only been seven minutes?" 

Trunks's chuckle resonated through her mind. _Face it, Marron. You can't sleep without me, when I'm so close. Our bond is getting stronger._

"No, it isn't!" she yelled into the darkness of her quiet room. 

_Suit yourself, Marron, but don't blame me, when you have to get up in the morning, without a night of rest._

She growled, before tossing the covers aside, and stomping into his bedroom. As she took in his appearance, she knew that this was most definitely a mistake. He was on the bed, in what she assumed to be complete nudity, and the only thing that kept her from being able to confirm her suspicions was the sheet, that was haphazardly covering the areas below his waist. _Well, you at least have some decency left._

His smile was slow, and knowing. "Well, it took you long enough." 

She rolled her eyes. "Trunks, I came in here to tell you to leave me alone. I'm tired. I just want some sleep, and I don't need you interfering with it." 

"That's not the only reason, is it." 

She raised an eyebrow. 

"Admit it, Marron, you want me. You want to be near me." 

She nearly screamed. 'Damn him! There isn't a woman in the world who wouldn't be slightly turned on by him, and he knows it!' Outwardly, she glared. "Trunks, get out of here, so I can sleep." 

"So now you're admitting that the bond is depriving you of your rest?" 

"No, you are. Why won't you just go away?" 

"Why won't you just come over here, so we can both sleep?" He indicated the place beside him on the bed. 

'Because getting close to him is a bad idea.' 

"It is?" 

"Stop listening to my thoughts!" 

His grin widened. 

"Oh, that's it!" she huffed. She walked slowly to his bathroom, and shut the door behind her. 

He eyed it curiously, listening to the sound of the shower running. "Wow, that wasn't too hard." He was about to go join her, when the water suddenly cut off, and she returned into the room. "That was quick--" He wasn't prepared for the huge bucket of cold water that was poured over him. 

She smirked. "Assho--" _She_ wasn't prepared for him to pull her into the bed. 

He flipped her onto her back, and planted an elbow on beside each of her shoulders. "Well, this seems hauntingly familiar." He slowly descended toward his prey. 

"Yeah. Maybe this time, it won't be so quick." 

He pulled back. "Sure know how to spoil to mood, don't you." 

"Must be my forte." 

"Sleep here tonight, Marron. I promise to be the perfect gentleman." 

"Perfect gentlemen don't pull women into their beds." 

"Marron, I just want to be close to you. We don't have to do anything else." 

This was a bad idea,and she knew is, but there was something...compelling her... "You'll let me sleep?" 

"Absolutely. I promise." 

"Fine." She pulled herself from beneath him, and curled to the side, into the blankets. 

He laughed, before turning to his side, and pulling her against him. 

"Trunks..." she protested. 

"I just want to hold you." 

'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'This is one Hell of a bad idea. I've got to get rid of this bond...before it makes me do something I'll regret. Correction. Before it makes me do something _else_ I'll regret.' 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron awoke to the smell of... 

"Sausage?" (That's right, sausage. I hate the smell of bacon.) She rubbed the sand from her eyes, and looked around the room. 'Black,' was her only thought. It was all black, even the sheets that she was wrapped in donned the color. (Of course black's not technically a color, but who cares??)'Why is my room black?' 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Trunks sauntered in, carrying a tray, laden with food. "Who's up for breakfast?" 

Her memory returned instantly, and she groaned. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing. There's just a half-dressed Saiyan (Did I forget to mention his lack of upper clothing?? Silly Me.) in my apartment, cooking Dende-knows-what, and he's in a far too chipper mood." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"What is he cooking, Dende-sama?" 

"Mr.. Popo, even I'm not sure what that is." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron glared, and shoveled some of the omelet, or at least what she hoped to be an omelet, into her mouth. 'There has to be a way to get him to go to work. If he doesn't leave, then I'll never figure out how to clean up this whole mess.' 

He wiped some cheese from the corner of her mouth. "I love you," he whispered, moving closer. 

He had given her the perfect bait. "But I still don't love you, Trunks." She rose from the bed. 

He remained there, and looked up at her. "Are you telling me that, even as Rayne, you never felt anything for me?" 

"I...yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She wasn't _really_ lying. 

He sat in silence for a while. "Was it really such a horrible way to fall in love?" He seemed to ask the question more to himself. 

"Maybe not, but you _didn't_ fall in love with me. You fell for her." 

"You _are_ her." 

"No, I'm not, Trunks. We're two totally different people. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?" 

"And why can't you just give in? Try it. I know you can grow to love me." 

"Trunks, I will not compromise my life. The bond is making you think you love me. It isn't real." 

"The whole reason I bonded you in the first place was because of my love." 

"The _whole reason_ you bonded me was because you were **selfish**! You couldn't do it like a real man and go after her or something." 

"_She_ doesn't even exist. She is you. I want _you_, Marron. Just you," he said softly. 

It was taking all of her will power to hold back the tears. "Why have things changed Trunks? Why can't they just go back to the way they used to be? Remember? When we were just friends?" 'I loved you, and you ignored me. Everything was great.' 

He thought about it for a second. "The last few months haven't been so wonderful, have they?" 

"No, things seemed to fall apart." 'Just as I was getting my life together.' 

He stood, and took her hand. "Why can't we rebuild them together?" 

"Because, Trunks. I don't want a future with you. Not like this." 

He dropped the hand, and searched her depths. "Then what _do_ you want?" 

"I want to make my _own_ future, and I don't want to be forced into anything by a bond." She paused. "And I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." 

"How can you say you don't want to hurt me, after just telling me that you don't want a future with me?" 

"Trunks, I don't want you out of my life, but I _know_ that we don't belong together." 

"How do you know? We've never tried." 

"Trunks, I just think I would feel something." 

"You haven't given yourself a chance to feel anything." He moved closer, and put a hand at the back of her waist. 

"Trunks, don't--" 

"One chance, Marron. That's all I'm asking for." He pulled her against him, then his lips were on hers, pleading his case, and proving to be everything that she had longed for all of those years. He pulled away slightly, and took in her dazed expression. "How was that?" he smirked. 

She brought her eyes to his slowly. Her mouth trembled, as she opened it, in order to give her reply. 

And then, her ears were assaulted by a piercing alarm. 

Trunks pulled his beeper from the waistband of his trousers. He groaned. "There's an emergency at Capsule Corp. I have to go." 

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." 

He brightened instantly, before kissing her cheek, and heading out the door. 

Marron fell back onto the bed, and rested her eyes momentarily, before snapping them back open, and saying to the empty room, "Time to go bond-breaking." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron pushed the large, metal door open, automatically turning off the gravity, and sending Vegeta into the ceiling. "I see Bulma made more improvements." 

"Hmph, for your safety, Onna. Now, do you want something, or are you simply (irresistible) here to bother me all day?" 

She glared at him, before stating, "Partial bond." (Bond. Partial Bond.) 

"What about it?" 

"I need to know exactly what is...and, how to dissolve one." 

"And what makes you think I would tell you any of this?" 

"Because, your son marked me." She held up her palm for his inspection. "And, unless you want your precious pride to be blemished, you're going to help me get rid of it." 

He grabbed a towel and a bottle of water, before walking by her, and saying, "Library. Now." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Sit," he ordered, watching her drop into the chair across the table. 

Marron had expected to find Bulma or someone in the house, but they proved to be nowhere, in sight, at least. 

"Speak up. I haven't all day." 

"You sure act like it." 

"Want my help or not?" 

"I do." They were quiet, and he finally motioned for her to go on. "He did it during a dream. Somehow, he was able to get into it. He cut my hand with a dagger, did the same to his own, and pressed them together." 

"The mixing of the blood." 

"Call it what you want. Trunks said it was a semi-bond. And now, he's able to read me thoughts, and communicate with me, in my mind." 

"Why would he bond with you?" 

"I guess he wanted to be in Rayne's dream, and thought I was her." 

"Feasible." 

"Yes." She paused. "So, how do I break the bond?" 

"First things first. Have you and he had sex?" 

She must have turned at least five different shades of crimson. "No, not that it's any of your business." 

"There's where you're wrong, Onna. If you do have sex with him, the urge to complete the bond will be so strong, that he won't be able to stop himself, and there's no way to break a completed bond." 

She sighed. "But there is a way to break the partial bond, right?" 

"Hai. But it's rather complicated." 

"I'm listening." 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Cim - What can I say, but not my fault, and sorry, Ken! 

SSJ Tokya - Hope it was worth your 8 day wait! 

Pink Rabbit - Well, Diana has the right idea. Now about your sphere-cat head... 

Trunksgrl06 - Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you came into this with an open mind. Most people aren't mature enough to do that! And hey, any time you wanna sick Mirai on me, you're welcome to do so! *wink wink* 

Nellie - Me too! 

alannapurple - Epica: Yeah, could have. But why bother? I already know what's in store for the future, and it's enough torture. Then again, is any torture ever enough? 

Heather - Well, maybe not a lot of torture...yet. 

Blueydmnstr - *giggles* Okay, so you're not a flamer. But you're one Hellova GREAT reviewer! 

Saga Genesis - (No more Cheeze??) Hey, it's not rape, when she melts against him. Hmm, why am I taking up for Trunks?? Must be side-effects from LOVE TO HATE YOU. 

MoonsRevenge - Yeah, Vegeta said a bad word. I think you should _punish_ him.   
Vegeta: Sounds good to me...I mean, Vegeta's been a _bad_ boy.   
Shadow: Yeah, and I have a whole sink full of my own dishes! 

Lily - Sure! Here ya go! Now where's the next chapter of Lonely Love?? 

YUE'S LOVER - Sure, no problem. *sweatdrops* When I get the time, that is. Now stand up, and go get yourself some ice cream! 

leelee - YAY! You finished the statement! Now I _know_ you guys are actually reading this stuff! 

Legolas Luver - *fans herself* Oh, that was great! So maybe you aren't a flamer. You're fun, tho, and might I add...ORIGINAL! 

leona - Sorry, girl. Hope you enjoyed this one! 

Crystal Lily - *raises an eyebrow* You reviewed chapter 2 and want me to write more?? Well, I'm up here on 21. Hope you enjoyed!   
  


**THANKS to all of you who reviewed!** How do egg rolls sound?? That's right, egg rolls for everyone! 


	22. Sweet Dreams

No notes...only it's short. Sorry. This is what I want for this chapter... 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXII - Sweet Dreams**

Trunks tossed the set of keys into the air, and caught them again, before pushing one into the lock on Marron's front door, only to find that it was already open. He strolled into the apartment, and casually tossed his briefcase by the door. "Marron, where are you?" He looked around, not finding her, and headed into the living room. 

There she was, lying across the grand piano, in a sleek black dress, the split falling open, to reveal her shapely legs. 

"You certainly are beautiful," he acknowledged. The only light was given by the candles, which were located here and there in the large room. He took in the scent of fresh flowers. "What's all this for?" 

"I wanted tonight to be memorable." 

"Is that so?" he asked, the wide grin stretching to his eyes. He watched as she hopped off of the piano and sauntered over to him. 

She loosened his tie, and brushed her lips lightly over his before whispering a simple, "Yes." Abruptly, she pulled away, and started out of the room. "I made dinner. Hope you're hungry." 

"I'm not sure that dinner will appease my appetite." 

She turned back to him and smirked. "We'll worry about _that_ appetite later. For now, let's eat." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron laid back in the bed, and stroked the lavender hair of the demi-Saiyan softly. 

He mumbled something, and she sighed. She really hated doing this to him. For once, Trunks was the innocent party in this whole ordeal. 

She had been careful when she added the narcotics to his wine. She had even worried, at first, that he had detected it, but luckily, he hadn't. 

"Things'll be better this way," she promised. "You can get over me and on with your life. And I'll finally be free of all of this." 

She closed her eyes, and allowed consciousness to slowly slip away... 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks smiled. 'Damn, she has interesting dreams.' 

They were on a beach, and she stood, with her back to him, facing an enormous fire. She wore a white, chiffon dress, and her hair hung freely around her shoulders. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his chest. "You're absolutely breathtaking." 

"Thank you." She turned in his arms, facing him and gave him a small peck on his cheek, before facing the fire once again. "What if...?" 

"What if what?" 

"Nothing." She pulled his right hand from her waist, and examined the palm. She dropped a kiss over his scar. 

Trunks watched the next events unfold in slow motion. 

She pulled out the very familiar dagger, and quickly sliced his hand open. She then did the same to her own scar, and held his palm very tightly in her hand. 

"Marron, what are you..." he managed to get out before his brain was overloaded with thousands of images. 

Unbeknownst to Marron and Trunks, Elese and Epica were also making an appearance in the dream. 

Epica was levitating in the air, a meditation stance masking her features. (i.e., Piccolo. Ever wonder what i.e. means?? Well, you can ask me, or look it up...try dictionary.com) She was sending Trunks all of Marron's recent pain. (Anybody remember The Crow_?? I mean the real/original one, with Brandon Lee.) _

He stumbled a bit, and Marron followed, continuing to hold onto his hand. 

He only resisted briefly, when she moved their palms to the fire, and held them into it for a few short moments. He flinched, when she cried out, then, their worlds surrendered to darkness. 

Elese closed her eyes, and a heavy rain (no, not heavy rain as in heavy water...heavy rain as in torrential) began to fall. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron coughed as the salty liquid invaded her mouth. (No, you hentai! Not _that_ salty liquid.) She slowly opened her burning eyes, and found herself surrounded by the foam of a massive ocean. She moved some hair away from her eyes, and started pushing herself up. It wasn't until she finally lifted her head that she saw Trunks, lying on his back, in the wet sand, unconscious. 

Memories of what she had thought to be a dream flooded through her mind, and she rushed over to him. "Trunks? Trunks, are you okay?" She brushed some of the hair that was clinging to his face away. "Trunks, wake up." 

As though hearing her command, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked over at her, obviously in a dazed state. "M-Marron? What are you doing here? Was it...all a dream?" 

She glanced down at her palm, and noticed that the scar was completely gone. "Y-yes, Trunks. Just a dream." 

"How did I get here?" 

"I-I don't know." She bit her lip, the lie coming too easily. 

"Marron..." He took her hand into his, and carefully examined the palm, softly touching the place where her scar had once been. "Just a dream..." 

"Yes, Trunks. A dream." 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Cim - Really...poor Ken. He looks...*starts cracking up* I can't do it! HAHA, Ken! Too bad no Veggie fun this chapter...maybe soon... 

Blueydmnstr - An Amorph is something without shape or form. It really has no meaning, but I believe one can be derived... 

Burned Vamp - Hell no it isn't, especially when you were the one demanding the chapter! And maybe...NEVER! Yeah, never! They aren't even getting together. Can't you tell this is a G/M ficcie?? 

alannapurple - Hmm, guess you liked it. 

SSJ Tokya - Well, he won't be a HUGE part. 

Tessa-chan - Okay, thanks! 

Nellie Chibi - Probably so. 

Legolas Luver - Something scared you?? Now there's some freaky shit. 

Lily - Hmm, care for some ice cream sandwiches?? 

Moon Dawntreader - Damn, speechless again?? I must be getting better at this. AND you're dedicating stuff to...ME?? Wow, I don't know what to say...I love ya too, girl. Now go update! 

Trunksgrl06 - Thanks for staying here! Your comments were great ego-boosters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

leelee - Mirai Trunks: I've come to reposess my property.   
Shadow: YOUR property?? I believe I gave that clone to leelee.   
Mirai: But it's MY DNA!   
Phoenix: Your point would be??   
Mirai: Fine! But no more clones!   
Shadow: Okay, okay. Glad you likes, leelee. Hope the chapter tingles your tastebuds also!   
  


As always, THANKS to all of you who reviewed! 

* * *

  


Fortune cookies, anyone?? *Holds out a huge basket of them and takes one. Breaks it open.* _You will be tied to a bed in the near future._ What the home for infinite losers??!!   
Majin Vegeta: *rubbing hands together* Sure you locked the boy in the cage?   
Turles: Yeah, he's all taken care of.   
Majin Vegeta: Excellent.   
Shadow: Help... 


	23. Severed Nightmares

PEnjoy, guys!  
  
PWarning: Song fic.  
  
P"What Do I Have To Do?" - Stabbing Westward  
  
PHR SIZE=1BR  
  
  
PBChapter XXIII - Severed Nightmares/b  
  
PIYou make it hard to breathe   
BRIt's as if I'm suffocating /i  
  
PIt took Trunks about two days to discover Marron's lie, and it wasn't really a discovery—more of a realization. Yes, she had lied to him...and he was mad. But there seemed to be something nagging at him. Could he really blame her for doing what she did?   
  
PIAnd when you're next to me   
BRI can feel your heartbeat through my skin/i  
  
PHe hated to admit it, but the answer was Ino/i.  
  
PIIt makes me sad to think   
BRThis could all be for nothing /i  
  
PMarron had wanted her freedom. He couldn't deny her that. Not anymore; not now that he had felt her pain, her suffering.  
  
PII wish there was a way   
BRA way For you to see inside of me /i  
  
PEpica and Elese had not returned to him since that night on the beach. He was still unsure of just Ihow/i they had ended up there.   
  
PLately, Trunks hadn't been able to understand a lot of things, it seemed-the number one thing being his new-found love for Marron. Was it true that he had only fallen in love with her because of Rayne? Or had that love always been hiding, just waiting to be found?   
  
PII've never felt this way   
BRAbout anyone or anything /i  
  
PWhy was this so hard?   
  
PTrunks knew what he had to do. He needed to give Marron her freedom, and give himself some time. Time to figure out whether or not he really was serious...about her.  
  
Pcenterb· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·/b/center  
  
PMarron slowly walked to the door, after hearing the bell sound, for the past four minutes. She was pretty sure it was Bura. But then again...  
  
PShe opened the door to find Trunks, and nearly fainted. "What are you doing here?" She managed to get out. He was supposed to have returned to his normal, jerky self. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be...not so sexy.  
  
PYet somehow, his unshaven face and baggy eyes were making him the most appealing man on the planet, and that was Idefinitely/i not good.  
  
P"I came to see you."  
  
PIWhat do I have to do to make you happy?/i  
  
PShe put up her hand. "No, Trunks," she stated firmly.  
  
PIWhat do I have to do to make you understand?/i  
  
PHe quirked a sad smile. "That's not what I'm here for, Marron. I...I'm sorry about everything...about the dream, and the accident. I have something for you." He reached into his coat pocket, and produced a small picture, which he held in her line of vision.  
  
PIWhat do I have to do to make you want me?/i  
  
P"My studio.."  
  
P"Yes."  
  
P"It...seems different somehow."  
  
P"It is. I had them do some slight remodeling."  
  
P"Remodeling?" She furrowed her brow. "What are you...?" Finally, it hit her. "You mean you? You didn't. There's no way you could have..."  
  
P"The picture was taken this morning."   
  
PThe tears rushed from her eyes, and she nearly knocked him over as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered frantically.  
  
PHe stood there, almost stiffly, except for the arm that gently returned the hug.   
  
PShe pulled away and looked quizzically at him, realizing what she had just done. "Trunks, that didn't—"  
  
P"—mean anything," he finished for her. "I know Marron."  
  
PIAnd if I can't make you want me,  
BRWhat do I have to do?/i  
  
PHe flashed another sad smile, and dug, once again, into his pocket, then dropped a small set of keys into her open palm. "Enjoy, Marron..." And then, he walked away...  
  
PMarron slowly closed the door, before returning to her living room, where she sat on the couch, eyeing, both the keys, and the photograph, and wondering what had changed Trunks. She was pretty sure that he knew, by now, what had really happened. She had been worried about a violent reaction, but this...this was highly unexpected. This was not Trunks. This was...bad? She didn't know what to do.  
  
PSo she sat, and she thought, and didn't move...for the rest of the day.  
  
Pcenterb· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·/b/center  
  
PMarron was startled out of her small nap, when Bura and Goten came rushing in.  
  
PShe shook herself. "Guys, guys. What's all the excitement for? What's up?"  
  
PBura presented her left hand for Marron's inspection. "This is! Goten proposed last night."  
  
PShe stared blankly, her mind still in its warm fog. "What did he propose?"  
  
P"He asked me to marry him, Silly." She flashed the ring.  
  
P"Marry?" 'Married?' Her two best friends were getting married? She had known it would happen, but so soon? "Wow. I'm really happy for you guys!" She plastered a smile on her face, and hugged the two giddy demi-Saiyans. A thought struck her as she pulled away slightly. "What about Vegeta? What did he say?"  
  
P"Mother is preparing him. You know, telling him how he should be glad that I'm mating another Saiyan...well, as Saiyan as I can get. I think he'll get over his reservations about Goku."  
  
PMarron imagined a quite different conclusion for Vegeta, but didn't want to spoil her best friends' celebration, so she kept quiet. "This is really great, guys! I can't wait to get started on the plans."  
  
P"Neither can we. Anyway, we just dropped by to tell you. We've got a lot of trips to make, then we have to call Trunks."  
  
P"Trunks? Why call?"  
  
P"Oh, I thought he would have told you last night," Goten said.  
  
P"Told me what?"  
  
P"He's going to the Iceland for a while."  
  
P"Iceland?"  
  
P"Yeah, to train. I don't know why he didn't tell you."  
  
P"Me either," Marron proclaimed, in a sort of daze.  
  
Pcenterb· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·/b/center  
  
PII know exactly what you're thinking   
BRBut I swear this time I will not let you down/i  
  
PTrunks looked outside the window of the CC jet. He could have flown, but felt like being normal for once. He needed to think.  
  
PHe still wanted Marron, and was still unsure of his feelings, but something inside him told them that they were true, that what he was feeling was right.  
  
PII'm not as selfish as I used to be   
BRThat was a part of me that never made me proud /i  
  
PHe had changed.  
  
PHe would do what it took to be with Marron.  
  
PIRight now I think I would try anything   
BRAnything at all to keep you satisfied /i  
  
PThat's what had him so scared.  
  
PHe just couldn't get this off his mind. He wanted to be angry, sad, whatever it took...  
  
PIGod I hope you see what losing you would do to me   
BRAll I want is one more chance, tell me... /i  
  
PHe just couldn't.   
  
PTrunks didn't have much left, it seemed. The woman he loved despised him, and he had only made things worse.  
  
PIWhat do I have to do to make you want me?   
BRWhat do I have to do to make you understand?   
BRWhat do I have to do to make you love me?/i  
  
PWhat could he do? How did he apologize for everything?  
  
PIIf I can't make you love me, just tell me what do I have to do/i  
  
PHe only had one option, and that was to leave.  
  
PITo forget about you?/i  
  
PHR SIZE=1BR  
  
PTO THE REVIEWERS:  
  
Palannapurple - Gee, there's a lot of built up anxiety against Trunks, ne??  
  
PHeather - *scratches head* Hmm, what will they do?? *grins evilly* I can assure you I have no idea.  
  
Pleona - Don't worry. Not too much longer...  
  
PMoon Dawntreader - Yeah, you are pretty scary. Especially that sequel. *shudders*  
  
PBluEdyMnstr - YAY! Finally another LOOOOONG review. At least it wasn't a flame...  
  
PNellie Chibi - Glad you do. :o) Thanks!  
  
PYUE'S LOVER - The end?? Yeah right... Thanks for your comments. More ego boosters, and I needed them today.  
  
PBurned Vamp - Yeah, G/M...you didn't know that?? *grins*  
  
Pleelee - What an interesting fortune. I think they may have you on that one...  
  
PLily - You better watch out, Lily. There are dorks everywhere.  
  
PTrunksgrl06 - They aren't either. It kind of just happened. To prove that the bond was broken...That help??  
  
PSSJTokya - Hope your break is cool...mine was sort of draggy...  
  
PLegolas Luver - Geez...Thanks??  
  
P^__~ - *scartches head* Well, they have been getting shorter lately. *shrugs* Glad you like, though. Thanks!  
  
PPink Rabbit - Here's an idea. why not give me Sephie?? *winks at Sephiroth*  
  
Phr size=1BR  
  
PThat's all, guys! Join us next time! And...Have some complimentary lemonade. *throws lemonade on you* Byebye! 


	24. Essence

**Notes:**

Times set: Approximately 2.5 years after chapter 23. 

Once again, I don't have time to proof, so deal and enjoy! 

Sorry this was took so long, guys. It's been hectic... 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXIV - Essence**

Marron gnawed on her thumbnail absentmindedly, as she watched the nurse's fingers fly over the keyboard rapidly. This day was not proving to be easy for her. 

Bura had gone into labor sixteen hours earlier, and when Goten had called her fifteen minutes ago, panic evident in his voice, she had rushed to close her studio, and get there in time. 

Something was wrong. 

"M'am," the nurse interrupted Marron's thoughts, forcing her to bring her eyes back to the woman's pleasant face. 

"Yes?" 

"I still cannot find your name listed in our system as a relative. Are you sure Mrs.. Son is your sister?" 

"Of course I'm sure. Can't you just check one more time?" 

The woman eyed Marron doubtfully, then glanced back at the computer, pursing her lips. "Very well. Name?" 

"Marron Briefs." She knew something bad was happening, but the stupid staff wouldn't even let her get onto the elevator unless she was a family member. 

The nurse gave an exasperated sigh, after the computer returned the same results. "M'am, if I could see some sort of identification, perhaps I could interpolate the problem." 

"I've already told you five time that I lost my I.D." 

"Well, I'm sorry, M'am, but until I have some proof, that you are who you say, I can't allow you to go see your sister." 

"This is ridiculous!" Marron shouted in frustration. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks watched the exchange, with a blank expression on his face. Nearly two hours ago, he had been reached at the Iceland branch of CC, and told of his sister's distress. He had then proceeded to cancel his appointments, and walk out of the meeting, which he had currently been in. 

Now, he was watching the love of his life, as she bickered with the nurse, and demanded that she be allowed to get on the elevator. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered if the thought had even occurred to her that she could simply fly to his sister's window. Obviously, though, it hadn't. 

He mulled over what he was about to do in his mind. He wasn't too sure that it was such a good idea, but she would kill him, if he didn't at least _try_ to help her. He also knew that Bura would be mad, and considering her current status, he doubted that he wanted that. 

He slowly and calmly approached the reception desk, and flashed his teeth at the nurse, while draping his arm over Marron's shoulders. "There you are, Sweetie. Everything okay?" 

Marron's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, as she gave Trunks a look that asked, "What the Hell are you doing?" However, she remained outwardly placid, "What took you so long, Trunks?" 

"The parking lot was swamped..." 

"Trunks? Trunks Briefs?" the nurse suddenly questioned him. 

"Yes, that's right." 

"Of Capsule Corporation?" 

Marron sighed, her patience with the woman dissipating rapidly. "Of course. Now would you please let us go see Mrs.. Son?" 

The woman rolled her eyes, and punched a few keys, while mumbling, "Someone's grouchy." 

Trunks smirked, and pulled Marron over to the elevators. "Let's go see our new nephew, _Hun_." 

"Wait, she can't go! She isn't on the list." 

"_She_ is my wife." 

"But...but...you're listed as single in the computer." 

"Computers don't know everything," Marron provided. 

"Besides, we got married in Iceland, last month." 

"Uh...oh. Well, go right up. I'm sorry for the delay, Mrs%2e. Briefs." 

"N-no problem," Marron stuttered, as Trunks led her through the metal doors. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Goten's demeanor seemed to brighten, when he saw Marron and Trunks walk into the family waiting room. "Glad to see you guys here...finally." 

"That nurse held me up because I wasn't in the computer. If Trunks hadn't showed up, I'd still be down there." 

"I knew I forgot to do something," Goten smacked his forehead. 

Trunks took stock of those in the room. His and Bura's parents, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "How is Bura?" 

Goten seemed to grow grim again. "She...she's not doing so well." 

"The baby?" Marron asked worriedly. 

"Oh, he's fine!" he said quickly. 

"Then...what...?" 

"Bura lost a lot of blood," Bulma explained. "She's stable now, but still very weak." 

"So...what are you doing in here, Goten?" Trunks wondered. 

He jumped up from his place on a sofa. "Oh right! I was waiting on you you guys to get here. She wanted to see you." 

"Okay, let's go." Marron left the room, anxious to see her best friend. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Hey, Sweetie," Goten nearly whispered, as he dropped a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. 

Bura smiled up at Goten before acknowledging the other two. "About time you got your lazy asses here." 

"Lovely as always to see you too, dear Sister," Trunks chuckled. 

The weary blue-haired wonder smirked. "Hey, Mar-chan (Yes, I know I never had them call her that...well I'm the author, and I can do as I please!)." She noticed her friend looking over at the small cradle and grinned. "Plan to have one soon?" Her gaze flicking between the blonde and her brother. 

Marron blushed and glanced over at Trunks before replying a quiet, "No." 

"Oh they'll change their minds soon enough," she grinned at Goten before turning back to the others. "Now, I would like to speak to my brother privately, if you guys don't mind." 

Goten nodded, before silently leading Marron from the room. (O.O that sounds like a different genre all together...) 

Trunks walked over to the crib, well aware of Bura's gaze, as she followed him with her eyes. He laughed when he saw the little spiky haired baby, who had two perfect aqua locks framing his face. 

"Gorgeous, isn't he," Bura commented. 

"He's amazing." 

"Funny," Bura began, "I think that's what Daddy would have said, if he wasn't...Daddy, that is." 

Trunks smiled, as he moved to stand by Bura's bed. "Tell me, why didn't they just get you a senzu?" 

She growled. "They brought one, but I refused to take it." 

"Why?" 

"It just didn't feel right." 

"Well, I'm sure Dad's proud of you." 

She laughed weakly, then turned serious. "I'm so glad you and Marron finally came to your senses." 

"Huh?" 

"I mean...I always knew you two would end up together, but I must say the timing is unexpected. When did you really get back from Iceland?" 

"What are you talking about, Bura? What do you mean you knew we would 'end up together?'" 

She playfully slapped him. "You can stop playing dumb, Silly! Seriously, when did you finally realize that she had loved you all those years? Did she actually admit to it?" 

"'...all those years...'" he repeated. 

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Trunks, it isn't funny anymore." 

"Marron...loved me?" 

"Well, I wouldn't actually say love...more of a huge, unrequited crush, but i _knew_ that she would fall in love with you for real," she went on dreamily. 

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He was...well, baffled, to say the least. Had Marron really loved him at one time? And if so, how was it possible for her to just stop loving him? What had happened? Why had she pushed him away? 

"Just be careful with her, Trunks. I can tell she's still fragile." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Epica yawned, as she stretched. "It's about damned time something happened." 

"Yes, well it's a good thing _one_ of us was awake to take advantage of Trunks while we had the chance." 

"Well excuse me if sleep is more interesting than two years of NOTHING." 

Elese rolled her eyes. "So, you think Trunks bought Bura's 'delirium?'" 

"I think Trunks is still looking for a few strings to grab onto." 

"You're absolutely right about that, though I doubt he'll admit it now," She bit her thumb. "...which is why I think we're going to need help." 

Epica grinned. "Who did you have in mind?" 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Trunksgrl06 - THANKSIES! Mmm...Torturing Trunks... 

mary - Thanks. Heads up! I just updated! *smirks* 

alannapurple - You'll have to fight with Marron for him...  
Marron: I can take her! 

leelee - Glad you're getting some good mileage out of that clone! Thanks! 

leona - Sorry! Now GET HER, Bulma! 

BluEydMnstr - No Trunks pity fest?? FINE! Be that way! :oÞ And I must say...you're comments...so very original. *grins* 

Heather - Heeheehee. Thank you! Can I move things fast or what?? 

Legolas Luver - *Shadow's reaction* LL wrote a one line review?? *faints* 

Cim - I considered your idea...but I already had this chapter planned, and the other would not have fit... But thanks! 

Saga Genesis: Hey, threats are bad! :oÞ But thanks anyway... 

Bucky - Thanks! *winks* Glad you like it! I love when writers, who I review, check out my stuff. Reminds me of a writer who USED to review every chapter...but now that She nags me everyday, she seems to NOT care. Not that I'm talking about anyone in particular... 

Reviewer 100 - Heehee! THANKS!!!! 

devil's lil imp - Fabulous?? Thank you! And you KNOW I wouldn't leave the dear spirits out of this... 

Pink Rabbit - HAHA! Get her, Helios! And in the mean time...give me Sephiroth! 

Nellie Chibi - Thanks! 

Lily - Am I a dork?? -_- Obviously, you've lost your senses. Go to bed... 

Moon Dawntreader - Do you EVER plan to update?? And, are you sure Retribution isn't a T/P?? *hersheys* 

SSJ Tokya - Trunksie went Byebye! :oÞ (Burned MADE me do it!) 

Goddess O' Marron - Okay! 

Sunflower-chan - Thanks! 

* * *

  


As always, THANKS again to all who reviewed! Now go read something good! (I plan to show off some of my favorite in the next chapter!) Later, Guys! 


	25. Elapsed

This chapter is dedicated to all of you (because I don't have time to reply to reviews *sweatdrops*), and especially Bucky, who write some great stuff...and Burned...give me those aisu-jin! 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXV - Elapsed**

"This is never going to work!" Epica exclaimed from her place one the roof of the hospital. 

"It _will_ work," Elese stated firmly. "Have a little faith, Sis." 

"I've met Fate, and she isn't very nice. If it weren't for her interference, we would have taken our chance at freedom, when Dende offered it." 

"I said Faith...and in any event, things weren't right then. Now it's all set in place. We just have to complete this last task." 

She folded her hands, and glanced up at the sky. "You would think it would be slightly easier to make two mortals fall in love." 

"They are in love, Epica, but like all things, love requires patience." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 1:46 p.m. Thursday.**

Marron rushed through the noisy hall once again. "Elevator...open...please..." she huffed, as she passed the huge desk. She slid through the small opening, and whirled around, to press the button. 

"Mrs. Briefs, is everything o-?" the rest of the nurse's question was cut off by the closing metal doors. 

After a few seconds, the elevator halted, and Marron ran into to much calmer hall, and all the way to Bura's room. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 10:37 a.m. Thursday.**

"Haven't the two of you already caused enough mischief for a few millennia?" Bura asked from her bed, as she eyed the two suspiciously. 

Epica smirked. "Haven't you done enough blabbering for a few millennia?" she mocked. 

A pained expression took over Bura's face. "Hey, I can't exactly help it that the drugs they gave me had me in another world." 

"Excuse my sister, Bura." Elese paused. "We need your help, or rather, Trunks and Marron do." 

"Look, if they're meant to be, then things will work themselves out." 

"That could take years!" Epica exclaimed. "We don't have that kind of time." 

Elese gave her a partial glare. "She means...this is our mission. We are the ones who will work things out. If we don't do anything..." 

"...it could mean disaster." 

Bura sighed. Those spirits had been partly responsible for Marron's Hell on Earth, but had it not been for them, she would have never gotten over Trunks. And, Bura would have never discovered that her brother wasn't a complete womanizing moron. She had actually come to respect him on a new level over the years. He had been taking his suffering so calmly, and Marron wasn't exactly what one would call happy. 

She took in a deep breath. "Well, I suppose it will be the only way to keep the two of you from causing more trouble." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 1:06 p.m. Thursday.**

Marron launched herself over the baby blue sofa, which she had returned to its rightful place, when Trunks had left, and grabbed the tiny, ringing object. "Hello?" she asked, pulling the cell phone to her ear, and pressing the "accept" button. 

"Marron," it was Goten's voice, "you've got to get up here now!" 

"Goten? What's going on? I thought everything was fine this-" the line went dead, cutting her off. 

Marron jumped off the couch, tossed the phone in her purse, and ran out the door, in her raggedy, old, sweat pants and white t-shirt. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 10:53 a.m. Thursday.**

Goten strolled into Bura's room, and over to her bedside, when he dropped a fresh kiss on her forehead. "Miss me?" 

"Of course." She glanced away from him momentarily. "We have visitors." 

Goten looked up from Bura, to see the two spirits, who were currently fussing over the baby. 

"He's soooo cute!" Epica pinched his cheek. 

"Who's going to be a little trouble maker?" Elese asked. 

"Uhh, ladies, Goten's here." 

Abruptly, the two stepped away from the baby, like children caught raiding a cookie jar. 

"About time," Epica smirked, after composing herself. 

Bura rolled her eyes. "They need our help." 

"This can't be good." 

Epica slammed her fist into a wall. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" 

Elese sighed. "Goten, wouldn't you like it if Marron got what she had been wishing for all those years?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

_Marron awoke to the smell of something sweet. She opened her eyes, and looked around the bedroom, the smell having not ceased. _

"Wha...?" she asked to the empty room. 

Her reply was the door opening, to reveal a very familiar man, carrying a very huge breakfast tray. 

"T...Trunks, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought you might like some breakfast." He set the tray on her bed. 

She gave him an odd look, as she took in the crumpled business shirt and pants that he was wearing. 'Why does he have to look so sexy like that?' She coughed at her thought, and took one of the doughnuts. 

"Marron, I missed you..." 

The breath caught in her chest, and she looked away, blushing. 'What's wrong with me?' 

Trunks sat on the bed. "Marron..." 

She leaned towards him. "Trunks..." She closed her eyes. Closer. Mere inches away. "Trunks, I..." 

"Morning, Marron-chan!" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 9:16 a.m. Thursday.**

Marron groaned, and opened her eyes. "Goten?" 

He smiled, and brought the breakfast tray over to her. 

She narrowed her sleepy eyes. "What's that?" 

"Cinnamon doughnuts." 

She grabbed two. "Now what are you doing here?" 

"Bura and I noticed how tired you were yesterday. We thought you could use some food." 

"Oh. Well, thanks." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 11:21 a.m. Thursday.**

"Ladies, this isn't making sense." 

"Who cares? It's a good plan, and MUCH better than the last one she had," Epica said, glancing at Bura. 

"Okay, then. It's all set up. Now, we have about an hour and a half before we have to do anything. Goten, go get me some food." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 1:56 p.m. Thursday.**

Marron scanned the empty room. No Bura, no Goten, and no baby. 'Oh Kami...' She turned around, and rushed out the door, and into the hall one again, only to run into a wall. She clutched at it. "Trunks! Oh thank Dende it's you. Where are they?" 

Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "What is it, Marron?" 

"Bura and Goten..." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 12:59 p.m. Thursday.**

Operation: Burrett

Bura ripped the small pad off her chest, sending her heart monitor into a monotonous beep. "Okay, Goten. Call him." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 1:58 p.m. Thursday.**

"Calm down, Marron," Trunks soothed. "Calm down. They went to the mansion." 

"But...they just called me." 

"I know." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"They sent me to get some things." 

"How did you know they had called me?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**Time: 1:14 p.m. Thursday.**

"Trunks? How'd you get here so fast?" 

"Super Saiyan...remember?" 

Bura glared at the spirits. "So much for that plan." 

Trunks looked around and saw the spirits. "_You can see them_?" 

* * *

  


Sorry again, guys! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! I PROMISE I'll get the next chapter out soon, and I'll reply to you guys! 

In the mean time, *throws out chocolate chunck brownies* Munch on these! 


	26. Kitten Up A Tree

Hey, guys! I don't have much to say! Enjoy! 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXVI - Kitten Up a Tree**

Marron pressed her hand against the car window, and gazed out at the gray sky and passing scenery. Of course most of that scenery was currently being pelted by rain, but aside from that, it was quite inviting. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a drive to Bulma's mansion. 

She couldn't remember the last time she had been in a car with Trunks. 

...as herself... 

She leaned her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes. Things sure had changed over the past three years. The spirits had gotten her over her crush, made her into a different person; Trunks had fallen "in love" with her, and Bura and Goten had had a baby. 

And here she was, with the man she had thought she wanted to be with for so long, edged away as far from him as possible, and basically trying to get out of the car, while it was in motion. 

No, he hadn't made an advance on her. In truth, he hadn't even mentioned the past around her, and still something about him sent shivers up her spine, and fresh tears moistened her dry eyes. 

Only minutes earlier, at the hospital, had she been in his arms, listening to his voice assure her that Bura and his nephew were fine. And once he had convinced her of this, she had promptly jumped away from him. She hadn't relished the slightly pained look, which had momentarily donned the now stony features. 

'Stony...' 

Marron chanced a quick glance at him, before shutting her eyes once again. Yes, stony. That was the way to describe him now. It seemed like the time in Iceland had done more than cool him off a bit. 

'Focus, Marron,' she told herself sternly. 'The only people you should be concerned with right now are you best friends ad their child.' 

She nodded to herself, and let her mind float back to the horizon. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks starred at the endless road before him. Still, he caught the look that Marron gave him, and nearly winced. She had sized him up quickly, then wrenched the beautiful orbs shut once again, as though the vision of him had given her some kind of physical pain. 

Had he really hurt her that badly? Was the rift he had created so large? Didn't she understand that he was hurt too? That both of them couldn't win? 

At his sister's wedding, she had told him she was glad that he had moved one, that she wanted him to be happy. 

It seemed that happiness was far out of his reach. 

His mother had once told him that he couldn't fly without feathers. He had never understood what that meant. He had been able to fly since he could remember, and so he had shrugged off that motherly advice, as all teenage boys did, and pushed it back into one of his brain's tiny crevices. 

For more than a decade, it had stayed there, never presenting itself, as he held heart after heart in his hands. 

And then, just as another pretty face had walked into his life, and he got the ball rolling, it flipped on its fog lights, and headed straight for a crash course with his own heart. (Dude, I had the oddest feeling to write corazon...) 

He had been resistant, at first, unwilling to give up his leisurely life, but at some point, during his chase of Rayne, he had given up on letting he slip out of his life, and decided that she needed a permanent position there. 

Then, she had refused him, and he had thought that it was all over... 

...until he found out that the woman he loved was Marron. 

Sweet, innocent, feisty Marron. All that time, she had been hiding her own love for him. Why had she never mentioned it? Did she really think that he would laugh in her face? 

_Would_ he have laughed in her face? 

Trunks shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking about these things. He needed to be thinking about the new plans. 

Why had the spirits decided to appear again...after all this time? Why had they gone to Bura and Goten? It just didn't make sense. 

But he did like Bura's new plan. It seemed perfect, almost, though something was missing in it. 

Trunks pulled the car into the garage, and cut the engine. 

He was sure they could figure it out, though. Between the five, well, six, including the baby, something had to work. 

Right? 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Come to Auntie Marron, Vegeta Junior!" Marron grabbed the baby out of his father's arms, and held him close. (Yes...I know he isn't the real Vegeta Jr...) "He's so adorable. Looks just like you guys." 

Trunks looked over her shoulder and smirked at the baby. 

"Goten, get some pictures," Bura ordered from her recliner. 

Goten whipped out the camera. "It's a good thing that we got one with a lifetime guarantee," he said, as he snapped away. 

"Ugh, Goten! The flash is going to make me go blind if I don't get some recovery time between shots," Marron groaned. 

He chucked, as dropped six instantly developing pictures onto a nearby table. 

"Where're Mom and Dad?" 

Bura rolled her eyes. "Mom had a convention to go to." 

"And I assume Dad's hiding out in the gravity room?" 

Bura nodded. "Mom's been sort of overwhelmed, taking charge of CC recently." 

Trunks looked down. "I know the feeling." 

Goten, who was now acting the part of a professional photographer, growled. "Trunks, the picture is too plain. Get in there." 

"I don't think..." He was cut off, as his best friend took charge, pushing him closer to Marron. 

The two stood there rigidly. 

"Well go on," Bura urged, "put your arm around her. I want something that'll look good in my album!" 

Trunks growled at the happily conniving couple, and draped his arm over Marron's shoulder. "How's that?" he bit out. 

"Great," Goten exaggerated, snapping away contentedly. He suddenly straightened. "No, that's all wrong!" He glared at his models. "Trunks, stand behind her, put your arms around her waist, your chin on her shoulder, and for Dende's sake, LOOK AT THE BABY!" 

A bit unnerved by his friend's sudden commands, he did them, and Goten went back to taking the pictures. 

Bura smiled, "Okay, Trunks. Now I want some of you and your nephew." 

Marron gave him the baby, and tried not to laugh at him, as Goten assaulted him with the bright light. 

She let a few giggles slip, as she looked over the newly-developed images. She picked up one of the still orange ones, and watched it slowly develop. 

She gasped as the lavender hair man came into view, and then, when she realized he was holding her, the breath lodged in her throat stayed firmly in its place, and she blinked a few times. 

"You okay, Marron?" Bura asked. 

Marron dropped the object, as though she were a child caught stealing a cookie. "F-fine. I just realized I had to get up early in the morning, and there are still a lot of errands that I need to tend to." 

"Oh. Well, come visit us again soon." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Marron groaned. 'Anywhere but here, Bura,' she thought as she trudged into the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor. 

Bura had decided that they hadn't seen each other enough lately, so she had invited Marron out to lunch. Unfortunately, she had asked Marron to meet her at Capsule Corp. 

'Of all places...it had to be here.' 

The compartment dinged, and the doors slid open. 

Marron's eyes widened at what she saw. There, right by her old desk, was...no, it couldn't be. Her piano? Her antique, 18th century piano that she had waited anxiously for for thirteen very long weeks, only to have it blown up a short time later? 

It was impossible, and yet...there it was, beckoning to her. 

"Mar-chan, time to get off," Bura chimed. 

Marron shook her head, and stepped into the executive lobby. "What-how-when...?" 

Bura grinned. "It's a gift." 

"G...gift?" 

Her friend nodded eagerly. "From my brother." 

"Your...Trunks?" 

As though the man in question heard his name, he poked his head out of the office, and after seeing Marron, walked into the room. 

He cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the workers. "Nice to see you, Marron." He watched, as her gaze fell to the piano. "Like it? It's a perfect replica." 

"You...did that for me." 

He flashed his teeth and nodded. 

She looked it over again, moving closer, and noticed some music on the stand. "What's that?" 

He loosened his suddenly tight collar, and sat at the stool. 

Bura nodded for him to go on, when he gave her a questioning gaze. 

Trunks closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them, taking in a deep breath. He touched the piano keys, playing a short introduction, before leaning into the microphone, and singing, "_Look at me..._" 

Marron automatically turned beet red, and felt like crying. 'Please, Dende. No.' 

"_...I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree   
And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud I can't understand   
I get misty just holding your hand._" 

'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked herself. 

"_Walk my way and a thousand violins begin to play   
Or it might be the sound of your hello that music I hear   
I get misty the moment you're near._" 

**SOMEWHERE, IN THE CONTROL ROOM...**

Epica grinned as she pressed a few buttons. 

"This is a bad idea, Sister," Elese warned. 

"Hey, I'm just getting the rest of my revenge." 

Elese sighed. "He's going to be angry..." 

"He'll get over it," she countered, as she yanked out the the microphone wire, and placed it into the intercom outlet. 

**IN THE ELEVATOR**

Bulma was conversing with some clients, when the speakers suddenly filled with Trunks's voice. 

"_You can say that you're leading me on   
But it's just what I want you to do   
Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost   
That's why I'm following you._" 

Bulma sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Must be talent day again. Here at Capsule, we like to share with our employees..." 

**ON THE TOP FLOOR**

Marron slowly edged over to Trunks. "You can stop now...it sounds great." 

Trunks only grinned and continued. "_On my own would I wander through this wonderland alone   
Never knowing my right foot from my left   
My hat from my glove   
I'm too misty and too much in love._" 

Marron had never been one to desire that the floor swallow her whole...but today was an exception. "Trunks..." 

"_On my own would I wander through this wonderland alone   
Never knowing my right foot from my left   
My hat from my glove   
I'm too misty and too much in love._" 

'Thank Kami, he's nearly done...' 

"_Look at me..._" He finished the end quickly. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly. 

That look that he was giving her... Why had he chosen that song? Did he know how it must look to his employees? She opened her mouth a couple of times to give him a reply, then finally gave up, settling for a nod. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

**TWO DAYS AND SIX HOURS LATER...**

"Alright, you guys. Let's go back to measure fifty-six. I know we can get that line." 

The kids groaned, as Marron struck a key on the piano. 

"_Apple, apple, fallen in the wate—_" The children stopped abruptly, as the bell announced a customer for Marron. 

She glared. "Can't the people in this town read?" She stood, and walked towards the front room, when someone suddenly blocked her way. "Trunks? What are you doing here?" 

"Dropped by to see if the piano was working out okay." 

She sighed in exasperation. "It's fine." 

"Good." 

The kids looked at Trunks curiously. One of the young boys stood. "Miss Marron, who's he?" 

An older girl shushed him, before Marron had a chance to answer. "That's her boyfriend, DumDum." 

Marron blushed. "No, Kati. Trunks is just my friend, Ty." 

The little blonde boy smiled, and Kati frowned. 

"Is Mr. Trunks going to stay here and sing with us?" another voice asked. 

"No, I'm afraid Mr. Trunks has to be g—" 

"I'd love to." Trunks pushed his way through the small doorway. 

Marron narrowed her eyes. "Class, this is Trunks Briefs." 

An excited little boy, anxious to get out of singing for the day, jumped up. "Mr. Trunks, will you sing us a song?" 

"Mr. Briefs can't sing." 

"Yes I can!" Trunks went to the piano and sat. 

Marron sighed, and leaned against the huge instrument. 'Here we go again.' 

"_See the pyramids along the Nile   
Watch the sun rise   
From the tropic isle_" 

'Oh Dende, I thought "Misty" was bad. Haven't you tortured me enough? What kind of music has he been listening to?' 

"_Just remember darling   
All the while   
You belong to me_" 

'Arg! Does he have to sound so sexy?' She glanced at him, and saw that his eyes were glued to her. He had actually memorized it! And now, he was torturing her. 

"_See the market place   
In old Algiers   
Send me photographs and souvenirs   
Just remember   
When a dream appears   
You belong to me_" 

'Oh Trunks...you have to stop!' 

"_And I'll be so alone without you   
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_" 

"_Fly the ocean   
In a silver plane   
See the jungle   
When it's wet with rain   
Just remember till   
You're home again   
You belong to me_" 

'This isn't fair!' she felt like screaming, as her eyes somehow got caught up in his gaze. 

Elese grinned at her sister, as she sat amongst the children, in the guise of one herself, "This is our best plan yet!" 

"You're right. Endearing her...quite a concept..." 

"And it seems to be working." 

"_Oh I'll be so alone without you   
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_" 

Marron's eyes watered. 'How can he still do this to me? I'm over him...' 

"_Fly the ocean   
In a silver plane   
See the jungle   
When it's wet with rain_" 

'Trunks, don't you understand that you don't really love me? That I don't really love you?' 

"_Just remember till   
You're home again_" 

'Why do things have to be this way?' she asked herself hopelessly. 

"_You belong to me_" 

Marron's trance and thoughts were suddenly interrupted, as Trunks's beeper assailed the ears of all those in hearing distance. 

Trunks pulled it from his waist band. "Sorry kids," he said apologetically, already halfway to the door, "urgent business." 

Epica glared. "Remind me to blast the damnable contraption the next chance I get." 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

I love you guys! 

Bucky - Wow! Engrossing?? Thanks! I started reading the Nail fic, got through about one paragraph, and haven't had any free time since, but I really can't wait to continue with it! 

Satan's Angel a.k.a. Angie - I dunno. You tell me. *grins* 

Burned Vamp - WILL Trunks and Marron ever get together?? WILL you ever get off my case about mating?? Stay tuned... 

Reviewer 100 - *sweatdrops* So much to do...I'll get on it, I promise, girl! What list?? Not another shit list, I hope... 

BluEydMnstr - I will...you know...busy...Thanks! 

alannapurple - OF COURSE I'm trying to make you fat. That's my job! And I just don't see where you guys get that that was confusing... 

leelee - Lost?? Well, how can I help you?? 

blue fire - Oh really?? You don't think I could go to 100 chapters?? Try me... JUST KIDDING...but I just might one day, but not with this fic. I can count the remaining chapters on one hand... 

Heather - Good to see you're having fun, and glad you like. 

Legolas Luver - Actually, LL, I think that's you...but who knows?? I was just wondering...you aren't by any chance afraid of boiling acid, are you?? *grins* Byebye! 

MinMoot - Thanks! Glad to have you addicted. Okay, I'm typing in html, so I can't put the tags in here. Email me, and I'll show you how to do it... 

AGalaxiaGoddess - I LOVE Galaxia! Her, and Lethe and Mnesymone...ANYWAY...Glad you like it! Thanks! 

Lily - Dude...Lil ran out of things to say. I like it better when they just say they're speechless. Makes me feel like I accomplished something...Thanks! 

trunksgrl06 - Well...glad I confused you?? Thanks for reviewing!   
  
  


A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE AGAIN! And if you don't understand something...email me! --> Hotaru_no_hope@hotmail.com 

Trail mix, anyone?? No?? TO BAD!!!! *Throws buckets of it at you* Enjoy! *waves* 


	27. Granted

Greetings, all! 

Yes, I finally updated. I can't believe it either. Just to get my excuses out of the way, the first two weeks, I was helping my sister out, and aside from that, I've been extremely busy...I've had to make a lot of important decisions in a very limited and short time period. 

Now that things have been taken care of, and my inspiration returned, thanks to PQ Angels and Steve Burton, more and more updates will be coming. 

Just a note: 

I decided to finally get my mailing lists in order. I went through all the reviews, and got the addresses available. If you want to receive the SI update info, leave your address in a review, or email me, and I'll be happy to add you. 

My FF.net email has changed. It is now GuardianLethe@aol.com. (Except for my lists.) 

That's all from me, guys! Enjoy! It's a long one! 

* * *

  


**Chapter XXVII - Granted**

Marron knocked softly on the large door. 

"Who is it?" a tired voice asked from the other side. 

"It...it's me, Trunks. It's Marron. May I co—?" 

Before she could finish, the door was swung open, to reveal the lavender-haired adonis, clad only in a pair of unbuttoned blue jeans. (and boxers, people) 

She cleared the lump, which had suddenly formed in her throat. "Umm...may I..." She swallowed again, and closed her eyes to clear up the fuzziness in her head. "I-is...would it be alright if I came in?" she managed to blurt out. 

He touched her cheek gently, and the lids flew open again. "How did you know I was here?" 

Marron backed away slightly, attempting to fascinate herself by looking around at the small porch. Bura had told her that he had been staying in the cabin every night since he had returned from Iceland. "Your sister," she nearly whispered. 

He gave a small nod, and motioned for her to come inside, closing the door after she had entered. 

"This is nice," she commented politely, observing the quaint furniture. 

"Marron..." 

Even with her back to him, she knew he was right behind her. A few breaths away. 

"What are you here for?" 

"I..." she swung around to face him, "I've been thinking, Trunks." 

"And...?" he prompted. 

"And, and..." And what? She missed him? Needed him? Wanted him? Loved him? 

Did it matter? 

Before she knew it was happening, the tears began to well up. 

"What is it, Marron? Did something happen?" 

She nodded dolefully. "Trunks...do you still...care about me?" 

"Do you want me to?" 

She looked down at her feet. "For a long time...I thought that was all I wanted. I thought..." She laughed at herself, as she continued to examine the carpet threads. "Two years ago, I would have given almost anything to be here like this; here with you. But I guess none of that matters now." She paused. "And...I know I've put you through a lot of unnecessary pain, but I just..." 

"Marron?" 

Her head popped up. "Hmm?" she asked anxiously. 

"Are you finished rambling yet?" 

Her brow furrowed. "I suppose I am." 

He pulled her against him. "Good." 

She buried her head in his chest. 

"I love you," he whispered softly. 

"I..." 

"Marron-chan?" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Marron-chan?" Goten repeated. "Wakey wakey." He turned to his wife. "Bura, she's well off in her dream world. Let's just leave her here for the night." 

"No. I keep telling you to get rid of that couch. It's crummy, and the last thing Marron needs is a bad back. She has enough problems." 

"You've got that right," he agreed. 

Marron yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing her back. "Gee, are my ears burning." 

Bura smirked. "Pleasant dreams?" 

Marron shrugged, as she stood. 

"How was he?" Goten asked, as he retrieved the sleeping Vegeta from his bassinet. 

"Angelic as usual." 

"Please, don't describe him like that around my father." 

Marron giggled and yawned again, while stretching. 

Bura watched her husband, and he took their child upstairs. "Why don't you stay here tonight? The guest room's all ready." 

"Thanks," she hesitated, "but I'd rather just go home." 

The blue-haired demi-saiyan eyed her. "Are you sure?" 

Marron shook her head, knowing her friend was asking more than that simple question. "I'm fine, Bura. Really." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Don't play with my emotions here, Rei. Do they seriously want me?" Marron interrogated her cell phone, as she checked the label of a can of black olives before tossing them into her cart. (No, I'm not really sure what would be interesting about a can of black olives. I had a craving for them at the time.) 

"Why would I lie about this, Marron?" Rei was Marron's recently acquired partner. 

Marron thought about it, while grabbing a box of rice. "Pomegranates!" 

"What?" 

"I forgot pomegranates," she clarified. 

"Aren't those pink things that you can only eat the seeds out of?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh good. Grab me a couple." 

"So...this is for real, then?" 

"Yes, I already said that." 

"And it's legit?" 

"Uhh huh," she confirmed. 

"So what do we do now?" 

"We create a routine for one of the songs, and they'll come view it in two weeks." 

"TWO WEEKS!!??" She looked around and smiled apologetically at all the shoppers surrounding her. "Just two weeks?" she asked, in a much quieter voice. 

"That's plenty of time, Mar-chan. All we have to do is put the advanced class on it, make it one of their routines, and we have a free dance crew. Besides, you know they'd love to be able to put something like this in their portfolios." 

"Well, at least I won't have to pay them." 

"So we're going to do it, then? Great!" 

"Yeah. Now, get in touch with Makoto. See if she has time to take care of the costume measurement. I assume they'll be sending them to us." 

"Of course. Mako-chan. Got it. Anything else?" 

"I'll get back to you on it. When is the tape coming in?" 

"It's already here." 

"Good." She turned a corned, and *WHAM!* her cart made contact with another one. She sighed. "We'll have to pick this up later, Rei." She clicked the phone off, and threw it into her purse. "What do you think you're doing here?" 

"I have to eat too." 

"Unfortunately." 

"Suddenly you can't stand to be around me?" 

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I was just...you startled me." 

"Oh." 

"Look, I've been under a lot of stress lately, and I have a lot of work to get done. I don't have time for this," she said, moving past him. 

"Okay." 

Epica growled and glared daggers down at Trunks. "Isn't he ever going to move in??!" 

"Don't rush them," her sister scolded from the next aisle over. 

"I'm tired of waiting on them, Elese. He's got one more chance, and then we're taking matters into our own hands." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron stretched, taking a bite of her sandwich, as Rei struggled to move the small, vinyl dolls. 

Rei sighed deeply. 

"No luck?" 

"None, whatsoever." 

Marron reached forward, and pressed a button on the stereo system, bringing the music to an abrupt stop. She checked her watch. "It's already 8:30, Rei. Go home. We have another day or two before we need to start teaching them the new routine." 

Rei dropped the dolls onto the table. "You're sure?" 

"Absolutely. I'm sure it'll pop into our heads once we stop working so hard for it." 

"If you say so." She grabbed her jacket. "I think I'll go home and watch those old videos I have of the show. They might give me a bit of inspiration." 

"Well good luck. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Bright and early," Rei promised, before unlocking the front door and heading away from the studio. 

Trunks grabbed the door just before it closed. "Evening, Marron." 

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you insist upon bothering me?" 

"I'm not always trying to bother you, you know." 

"Oh really? Then why is it that you show up, no matter where I may be, unannounced, and unwanted?" 

He put a hand over his chest. "You sure are keen on those poison arrows, huh, Marron?" 

"Trunks, won't you please just leave me alone?" 

"Why do you refuse to let me get close to you? At one time, Marron, you were the first person who I'd go to, when there was a problem, after Goten, that is. Why can't we be close like that anymore? What changed?" 

"That was years ago, Trunks. I changed. We changed. How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"Can't we just start over? We could be friends, Marron. I don't want you out of my life." 

"Tell me that you would leave it at that, Trunks. Tell me that things wouldn't go any farther." 

"I can't predict the future, Marron." 

"I thought as much." 

He moved closer, leaning forward on the table. "What are you so afraid of?" 

Her eyes went to the floor. 

"That you'll lose control? That you'll realize that you still have feelings for me?" 

"Of course not." 'Did he just say...?' She blinked. "S-still?" 

He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Marron—" 

"You-you..." She looked up at him. "How?" 

"It doesn't matter, Marron. They...your feelings, they didn't just go away. That's not how it—" 

"Who?" 

"'Who?' Who what?" 

"Who told you, Trunks? Someone doesn't just go from being completely oblivious to the past to being an all out _expert_ on the subject." She stood, slamming a small fist into the table. "I want to know who told you!" 

"It doesn't matter, Marron. Just—" 

"It does matter! It matters to me! That was _my_ business. _Past_ business. There was no reason for you to know!" 

"So you weren't going to tell me...ever?" he asked slowly, quietly. 

"Like I said, there was no reason for you to know...no reason for me to tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Why bother? I knew you had no feelings for me. Why should I have put myself through such torture? Why should I have only made myself an inconvenience?" 

"But...you didn't even ask. You never dropped a hint." 

"It doesn't matter now! I do not love you! Trunks, I never did," she stated quietly. "It was just some silly crush. I built you up so far in my mind, Trunks. I thought you were what I wanted." 

"And now I'm not," he realized softly. 

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I never meant for this to happen. I was supposed to be the only one who got hurt." 

He smiled at her grimly. "I guess it couldn't be helped. I guess you win." 

She shook her head, a few tears falling free. "This isn't a game, Trunks. It's not about who wins or loses," 

"It's how you play the game?" he quirked. 

Her sorrowful eyes met his slowly. "It's about things being over. I'm not what you really want either, Trunks. Maybe...at sometime, it would have been possible...but now..." She cleared her throat. "Now you can get over me..._her_. Now things can be right." She took a deep breath. "Good luck, Trunks." 

He acknowledged her dismissal with a nod. "Good-bye, Marron." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"NOTHING!" Epica erupted, grabbing a nearby vase, and thrusting it at the head of the retreating Saiyan. 

Elese strained to catch it, and return it to its rightful place on the shelf, succeeding only mere seconds before Marron whipped around, eyeing the room curiously. "That was great, Epica. Make her paranoid. If Marron goes insane, she's no good to us." 

"And she's no good to us like this either. At the rate they're going, it could be another five years! They've had their chances. Now it's time for us to step up to the plate!" 

"I don't know, Epica. We could end up making things even worse." 

"Trust me, Elese, there's no way we'll fail this time," she stated definitively, watching Marron as she exited the dance studio. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Trunks lifted the ornate wine glass to his lips and drank heartily. After the ordeal with Marron, he had started walking home, attempting to relieve some of his stress. This, was how he ended up in the quaint Italian restaurant a few minutes later, due to a sudden autumn storm. 

He returned the glass to its place on the table, and proceeded to twist some of the oiled pasta around a fork, trying to savor what he could of a perfectly delicious meal. 

He looked around at the thinning dinner crowd before finally sinking back into his thoughts. 

What was he to do about Marron? He had been demanding, which had only ended up hurting her. He had tried being sensitive, and that seemed to have hurt her worse. How was he supposed to win her over if all he could do was cause her pain? 

And then, there were those spirits...always mucking things up for him somehow. He was sure that if he had done things the way he had wanted to in the first place, Marron would already be with him, and he would be rid of his Heavenly destroyers. 

"Don't you have an English menu?" the woman at the table in front of him asked loudly. 

"Signora, if you would just tell me what it is that you are wan—" 

"I've played that game before. I tell you what I want, and you charge me for the highest priced item on the menu. I don't appreciate being taken advantage of, Signore," she mocked. 

Trunks chuckled lightly, and stood, making his way to the next table. "Excuse me. I couldn't help over-hearing your dilemma. Could I be of any service to you?" 

"I'm not sure. Do you work here?" she questioned. 

He laughed at the idea. "No, I'm afraid not." 

"Then yes, you may help." 

He took the menu. "What was it you were wanting?" 

"Egg plant parmesan." (Ick. I hate that stuff.) 

"Oh is that all?" He turned to the waiter. "_La signora mangerà la melanzana parmesan_." (No, I'm not an Italian major. I speak very little of it. If it's wrong, it's close enough.) 

"How much?" 

"Don't worry about it. Everything she has is on me." 

The waiter winked at Trunks and headed for the kitchen. 

"Oh no! Wait!" 

"Too late," he taunted. "Enjoy your meal." 

She watched as he turned away. "Umm, wait. If you're going to be paying for my dinner, shouldn't I at least know your name?" 

"Briefs. Trunks Briefs." He offered his hand. 

The orange-haired woman squeezed the hand firmly. "Lena Peer. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron looked angrily up at the sky as it opened up, sending its torrents to the Earth. "Thanks a lot, Dende!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks. 

"No problem!" Dende shouted back, though it was lost somewhere in the stratosphere. 

Marron tried to hunker down into her sweater, as she ran towards her small apartment. 

Things just weren't making sense at all. As much as she wanted to believe Trunks, she just knew, deep down inside, that he couldn't really love her. 

Things just weren't that easy...were they? 

She ran faster, nearly tripping several times, when finally, her heel caught in one of the cracks on the sidewalk, sending her forward. She desperately tried to brace herself, knowing how painful a soggy fall could be, and sucked in a ragged breath, before two arms came into her vision line, and managed to save her from a rather nasty bump. 

She breathed in a sigh of relief, and took note, that the rain was no longer pelting her, but a navy umbrella. She stood slowly, with the help of her savior, and looked up. 

"Uubu?" 

He grinned slowly. 

"You're back!" 

He opened his arms, and she rushed into them, fresh tears flooding her eyes. 

* * *

  


TO THE REVIEWERS: 

Bucky - All I have to say is that it was TOTALLY sooner than a week. *grins* 

Burned Vamp - Dende: *files a claw, then speads fingers, blowing the dust away* One question...are things till coming together? 

Marron04 - Thanks! 

leelee - Dude...I've gotta get caught up on your fic...I've gotta get caught up on a lot of fics. Including my own. Blow your Cloney a kiss for me! 

trunksgrl06 - New outfit?? Okay. *pulls out a yellow, thong bikini and tosses it over* Enjoy! 

Reviewer 100 - Yeah...I still haven't heard anything sparkling OR witty... *grins* 

alannapurple - Want me to have someone serinane you?? *turns on a nearby stereo* SING PUPPET!   
Majin Vegeta: *blinks*   
Shadow: I said SING!   
*crickets chirp*   
Phenix: FINE! Don't sing!   
Majin Vegeta: _Little by little I'm falling for you   
    That shiny smile of yours   
    Why don't you jump out of the endless darkness?   
     Hold my hand 
_   
Shadow: O.O O.......kaaaaaayyyyy.... 

Cim: Nice to see ya Cim. Hope ya liked the chapter! Thanks! 

Heather - Actually...I think Trunks's behind vibrating the piano stool would have been more disturbing for the children. *grins* Why didn't I think of it earlier?? 

Star-Gazer - Thanks! Glad you liked! 

leona - Hey, no prob. I'll get to the end...one day... 

Moon Dawntreader - Oh...I know about silly things getting in your way...I've got a lot of reading to catch up on, but I'll get there... 

SSJ Tokya - Thanks Tok. I love it when my head swells... Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. *grins* I know I did. 

Lily - Hmm...I think Krillen probably took longer to admit his feelings. As I recall, Juu was the aggressor. And don't worry! I have plenty of suspense up my sleeve! 

Pink Rabbit - 672, ehh?? Well, I had a little talk with Helios...seems he thinks you should reconsider. I recall something about Sephiroth and eternal nightmares... 

Legolas Luver - I mentioned you to Helios too. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to bribe an Elysion priest. Huge oreo fetish. Anyway, he's promised to make my life easier. Do you know what would make my life easier?? 

AGalaxiaGoddess - Well, I have a list now...and you're on it, so problem solved. Thanks! 

vanillamichi - Thank you! Thank you! Glad you like. Hope you've returned for more! 

Mirai Marron - Thanks so much! Nice to know that people are still finding this original. Hope you enjoyed! 

* * *

  


Thanks again to everyone!!!! 

*Cracks knuckles and laughs evilly* And what do you get this time?? NOTHING!   



	28. No TakeBacks

Hi guys! Sorry this one took so long. I'm in the process of relocating to another state, and we were forced to stop off at a hotel, due to complications with the interstate and such. Anyway, we don't have too much more to go. I finally sat down and plotted to the end. Four more chapters to go after this one, so you can be assured that I'm not trying to drag this out.

I've no time to reply to my wonderful reviewers, but I'd like to sincerely thank you all. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII – No Take Backs**

Marron smiled as she entered the quaint Mayan (as in the Central American Indians) restaurant, being led by an anxious Uubu. A week earlier, when she had first run into him again, he had told her of all his recent adventures in the heart of Africa…after they had gotten out of the rain, that is. He pulled her to a small booth in the corner, where a woman with bright blond hair sat, awaiting them. 

She flashed a set of luminous teeth, as the duo sat before her. After a few seconds had passed, and the women continued taking each other in, Uubu cleared his throat, bringing two sets of vivid blue eyes to himself. "Marron, this is my fiancée, Canary Peach," he introduced. 

The two offered their hands, greeting each other with a simultaneous, "I've heard so much about you." They both laughed lightly, easily adjusting to the presence of the opposite. 

"So you're in infamous Marron Chestnut," Canary began. "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"I should be saying the same. Uubu has talked about you non-stop." 

She gave him a wicked smirk. "He has, has he? Well, I would have been here sooner, but my sister caught the wrong flight, and I had to go back for her. By the time I finally got back to Heathrow, she was already here." 

Marron chuckled. "Maybe it _is_ good that my parents never blessed me with any siblings." 

Canary grinned. "Well, she is good for some things. I'll give her that." 

"She certainly sounds interesting. When will I be meeting her?" 

The other checked her watch. "She was supposed to meet us for lunch twelve minutes ago." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Lena, huh?" Goten asked. "Nope, she doesn't ring a bell at all." 

"I'm not surprised. I still don't have all the details, but she hasn't been in town for long." 

"You seem pretty serious about her to have only met her a mere week ago," he observed. 

"Well, she's everything I want, Goten. She's funny, crazy, friendly, lovable, cute—everything that I've always wanted in a woman." 

"I thought you wanted Marron." 

The smile slowly left Trunks's face. "Marron doesn't want me," he admitted quietly. 

"So you're…giving up on her? Just like that?" 

"It's not like I have a choice, Goten. She says she doesn't love me. All she wants is friendship, and now that Lena has been added to the equation, I'm beginning to think that she has the right idea." 

Goten leaned back. "Bura's not going to be happy about this. She thinks you guys are meant to be." 

"I can't chase her forever, can I?" 

"No, I guess you can't." 

"Then going after Lena is the right thing to do?" 

Goten clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Whatever makes you happy, Trunks. Just be careful." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Canary sighed, eyeing the door. "I guess she's forgotten. Why don't we go ahead and order our food?" 

Uubu nodded in agreement, picking up a menu. 

Marron waited patiently, having already decided what she wanted. 

"So, Marron, Uubu neglected to tell me what you do for a living. Care to fill the gap?" she joked. 

"I own a dance and music studio." 

"How interesting. What all do you do there?" 

"Oh, just a bit of everything—I teach voice, piano, dance, and general music classes. We have concerts and recitals. I just took on an assistant, and we're working on a professional choreography routine." 

"Wow." She suddenly dropped her menu. "Professional choreography?" 

"Mmmhmm." 

"So, you teach people dance steps?" 

Marron gave her an odd look. "Yes." 

"That's great!" 

"It is?" 

"Yes! I've been looking everywhere for a choreographer for our wedding reception." 

"Really?" 

Canary nodded eagerly. "I want to have a side entertainment show, and I was hoping for the ceremony participants to learn an authentic ballroom dance." 

"Sounds great!" 

"So you'll do it?" 

"Of course!" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"You have to come, Marron!" Bura demanded, trying to pull her friend off of the couch. "You're never going to be able to move on with your life until you get out." 

"I don't want to get out, Bura." 

"I'm telling you; this will be great! You'll love it!" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I don't know! Look, is it too much to ask to go out clubbing with my best friend?" 

"What about Goten?" 

"He's watching Vegeta." 

"Goten's going to watch Vegeta so his wife can go out clubbing?" 

"Hey, it's not my fault I got the pick of the litter." 

"Right." 

"Good, then we're going?" 

"N—" 

"Great!" Bura succeeded in yanking her off the couch and dragging her out the door. 

One hour, twenty-four minutes, and thirty-three seconds later, they arrived at the third club, the _Cracked Vase_. Marron uttered a few curses on whichever being had put this infernal idea in Bura's head and ordered a Fuzzy Navel, emptying half of the glass in record time. She set the glass back on its yellow napkin, and let out a deep sigh. 

"Sounds like man troubles," a girl said, as she approached the bar. She gave the bartender her order, and then turned to smile at Marron. "Am I right?" 

Marron leaned backwards in her stool and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure," she admitted quietly. 

The woman winced. "Ouch. That bad, huh?" The bartender returned with her two drinks. She hopped up on the stool next to Marron's. "Need to talk?" 

"Yeah," Marron breathed, "but I don't know what it is that I want to talk about." 

"Ah. Well then, don't worry. I'm sure whoever he is, he'll come to his senses soon enough. Or maybe…" She trailed off, making Marron look around for her. She smiled again. "Maybe he's not the one who needs to come to his senses." 

"Lena, are you coming back out to the floor?" 

Marron swung around, to see Trunks's face. 

"Yeah, Trunks. I was just talking to…" She gave Marron a questioning glance. 

"M-Marron." 

"Marron. Giving her some female reassurance, you know." 

Trunks nodded. "How've you been, Marron?" 

"I'm fine," she replied firmly. 

"You two know each other?" Lena asked. 

"Yeah," Trunks confirmed. "Marron used to be my secretary." 

"Oh. How neat!" She turned to Marron again. "I'm Lena Peer. Nice to meet you!" She offered her hand. 

Marron shook it. "Marron Chestnut." 

"We have a table over there." She pointed to some place among the masses of people. "Would you like to join us?" 

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I'm here with a friend." 

"Oh. Well maybe next time, then." The speakers crackled as the track changed. "I love this song!" She turned back to Trunks. "Let's go dance. See you later, Marron!" She took Trunks's hand, and led him onto the dance floor. 

Marron watched them disappear into the crowd of people. 'So Trunks has met someone…' 


	29. Let It Ride

Well, I'm sure you weren't expecting another update so soon. I told you guys I was ready to get it over with. Now, I just actually have the time to type it! I'll be leaving again, when the interstate clears up, so I might be able to get some others out. Might, that is. I'm doing what I can, and with everything else packed up, and the computer easy to hook up and move around, I don't have too much else to do.

And since I don't have many reviews to reply to *grins* because I haven't sent out notifications to the mailing list yet, I'm going to reply to them first.

alannapurple - Okay, to answer your question, no and yes. Also, thanks for reviewing Arachne, as it's one of the reasons I'm ready to go ahead and finish this one up. Thanks!

leelee - You were right. As for Cloney, *blows a big kiss* I've found that duct tape is fun. (Especially when I'm borrowing GT Trunks and Goten.)

Kitami Blu - A new comer, who I first thought was Blu b/c of the name, but it turned out to not be so...ANYWAY, thanks for taking the time to point out that mistake there, which I caught last night after I posted it, but I was in a hotel, and couldn't use up the line too much, so it's been taken care of now. Thanks again, though. You had me worried, when I read "half-flame," but that's okay. You should have seen all my earlier mistakes, that I've gone back and caught, like the infamous "pacem," which was supposed to be "pace,". I think I fixed that one, though. And did you read every word I've written?? Heehee. Anyway, thanks for the great review!

Enjoy the chapter, guys!

* * *

**Chapter XXIX – Let It Ride**

Three Months Later…

Marron picked up the plastic dolls, and all the papers scattered throughout the studio. She looked over at the new costumes and smiled. She and Rei had won the musical account, and now her own team was being allowed in as extras. 

She quickly finished putting things away, and locked up the studio, heading home. She opened the front door of her apartment, and nearly fell over at the site before her. There Trunks sat on her couch, lounging back comfortably. "Trunks, what are you—?" 

"Doing here? I came to see you." 

"Well obviously, Trunks. Why?" 

"I need a favor." 

"A favor? What kind of favor?" 

"Come to dinner with me." 

"No. Now get out." 

"You didn't let me finish. I want you to come to dinner with me and Lena." 

"Lena? Why?" 

"She likes you." 

"She likes me? Is that supposed to make me want to come dine with you two? Because it doesn't." 

"Now Marron, don't be so snappy. It's a free meal." 

"Incase you haven't taken note, Trunks, I have to means to pay for plenty of my own meals." 

He stood, dropping his hands into his pressed pants. "Look, I wouldn't ask, but she really does like you, and since she's new around here, she doesn't know very many people. So I thought that maybe her idea wasn't so bad." 

She shook her head, closing the door, and tossing her things on a nearby table. "Why can't you ask Bura and Goten? Then you could have a double date. I'll even volunteer to baby-sit." 

"Marron, you said you wanted to be friends. How can we be friends if you can't even stand to have a meal with me? Besides, it's not like a date. Lena will be there. And I hear Bura always saying that you need to get out more." 

"Trunks, I just don't think that this is a very good idea." 

"Marron, please." 

She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Marron?" 

She looked up at him again. "Alright, I'll go." She gave him a mock glare. "But I want a steak." 

He gave her a quick hug. "Anything! Thanks!" He rushed out the door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll send a car for you at seven!" 

Marron massaged the bridge of her nose. "I make bad decisions." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · · **

Marron scooted closer to the table as her steak finally arrived. She grabbed her utensils, and dug into the huge t-bone. 

"My sister tells me that you've agreed to coordinate her wedding," Lena commented. 

Marron nodded, remembering when Canary had introduced Lena as her sister a month earlier, when the wedding plans were first getting underway. "Yeah. I hadn't really thought about doing anything for weddings before, but she suggested it a couple of months ago, and I thought it was a great idea." 

"Well, it certainly sounds fun. What've you got planned?" 

"Well for ballroom, the late nineteenth century European dances seem to go over well in front of an audience. For the sideshow," she dropped some butter and sour cream onto her baked potato and stirred it around, "oddly enough, she wants a Hawaiian theme. So, Rei and I have been studying up on some hula." 

"This wedding is going to be so great!" 

Marron was trying really hard to not like Lena, but it wasn't working at all. She was far too nice. 'And Trunks must really like her to continue seeing her for more than two months. Maybe we can move on…" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · · **

Rei sat back in the unstable chair, almost asleep, when the door to the studio crashed against the wall, and a very angry blue haired demon stormed in. 

"Where is she?" 

Rei jumped up. "Bura? What's wrong?" 

"Where's Marron?" 

"In the back, trying to tune up the piano." 

Bura's demeanor became more determined, as she stomped to one of the back rooms. She found Marron hunched over the open piano, pulling on a few of the chords. "Marron!" 

Marron started, her head banging on the open piano lid. She blinked, stumbling back a bit, and rubbing the growing knot on her head. "What?" 

""What? _WHAT_?! I could ask you the same!" 

She reached out and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Bura, calm down. What's wrong." 

"Don't tell me to calm down! You _know_ what's wrong." 

Marron took a deep breath. "Bura, let's sit." She took her over to the rows of chairs, and sat back. Bura followed suit. "Now, tell me what's going on." 

"You," she began, "are ruining everything." 

Marron looked around. "You think I should get a professional tuning job?" 

Bura growled. "No. I mean with Trunks." 

"There's nothing to mess up between Trunks and I." 

"What are you talking about, Marron?" 

"We're just friends, Bura." 

"No, you're meant to be together, and your encouraging him to date Lena is _not_ going to make things any easier." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Unbelievable," Elese whispered. 

"I don't see why it's so unbelievable anymore. It's been going on for more than a year now," Epica pointed out. 

"Aren't either of them willing to fight for love at all?" 

"Maybe Dende doesn't want us to succeed. How can we be sure that they're meant to be anyway?" 

"Our mission is supposed to be impossible." 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Marron, why can't you just tell Trunks that you still love him?" 

"Because I don't, Bura." 

"Or so you say." 

Marron sighed. "Don't persist me about this. Please." 

"Why do you insist on putting yourself through so much unnecessary pain?" 

"I'm doing what's right, Bura. Trunks and I could never be together. Not now." 

"Then when?" 

Rei tapped lightly on the open door. "Everything alright here?" 

"Yeah, Rei." Marron stood, then went back over to the piano. "Everything's fine." 


	30. Shad Rhymes With Bad

**Shad's Quick, Yet Lengthy Note**

As with all authors...okay, _most_, I have decided to actually leave you guys a few words.

Now for those of you who thought "_Oh Dende, the world is ending! Shad updated!_" I hate to disappoint you, be cause as you can clearly see, this is, in fact, not an update. And, as some know, I'm not big on introductions, so let me just get down to the point.

As of today, September 17, 2002, "Simply Irresistible," affectionately known as SI, is being discontinued.

I'm just kidding, guys!

Now for those of you who are still with (and aren't stark-raving/star-craving mad at) me, here's the real deal.

I've moved...across a couple of states actually, and as soon as I got set up, I launched into a boring new student orientation, which lasted nearly a week. So, I've been attempting to get adjusted to this new schedule and campus, while trying not to neglect my writing too much. As you can see, that's just not going so well.

Sorry for the delays!

I'm still planning to finish this...soon, hopefully. We have two chapters and one epilogue left in our journey, and I am really trying to get it cranked out.

I want to thank everyone for their comments, patience, and even more so, inspiration.

That's it, I think.

**P.S.** Please don't review this. If you do, then you won't be able to sign the real chapter's review when I replace this...or vice versa, as the case may be. Anyway, if you wish to comment on anything or ask something, feel free to contact me at GuardianLethe@hotmail.com I can't say you'll get a timely reply, but I'll do what I can!


	31. Broken Glass

Welcome to another, and quite long awaited, chapter of SI!

I'd like to again apologize for the five months that it has taken me to update. I hope you all enjoyed the small amount of suspense in that little note I left back there. I didn't upload over it b/c it's been so long.

Okay, here's a little information for you guys.

Right after moving back the South Carolina, where my parents are, my mother was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. I have moved in with them so that I may help out, and with my new school, the updating has become very hard. I plan to release another chapter of one of my other fics also, and I'm pre-apologizing for the shortness of this update. I really want to finish it before it's lapsed an entire year, so sine I'm on break, I'm going to do what I can.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and those who don't. If you take the time to get this far, then I still appreciate it. I used to be able to finish a story in a day, but now it's gotten harder, so I'm going to work on how I release my writing from now on.

Enjoy guys, it may or may not be all you get from me for a while. Hopefully not, but things do happen.

And as a last note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the reviewer of my little note who took the time to write the word "update" 60 times and even spaced it out. This reviewer was anonymous, but I'd love to find out who you are.

* * *

**Chapter XXX - Broken Glass**  


Trunks threw down the piece of paper, as though it were a snake ready to strike and glared down at his sister with what looked like disgust. 

Now, this was a new concept for Bura. She and her brother had certainly had their falling-outs before, but he had never given her that kind of look. 

'This isn't going to be good,' she told herself, but then again, it wasn't exactly like things had been easy lately. With Trunks constantly catering to Lena's every whim, and Marron planning weddings and baby-sitting, making the two finally realize that they were getting nowhere without each other was the most complex problem she had ever attacked. She nodded to herself, reasserting her plans and deciding to continue with her planned course of action. 

"Trunks," she began quietly, "I know that you're mad about the notes, bu—" 

He cut her off. "Mad? I'm not just mad, Bura. I'm furious, irate, enraged, acrimonious! What if I hadn't intercepted this letter to Marron, or worse, what if Lena had some how discovered the one to me?" 

Bura shrugged. Lena wasn't a bad person. She actually liked the woman, but the fact was that she was in the way of progress, and since the end result would justify the means, she was willing to take that chance. Bura looked up at her ranting brother to see that he was still scowling at her. 'Hmm, I don't think I've ever been scowled at before,' Bura mused. 

Trunks caught the gleam of laughter in her eyes and only became more infuriated as a small smile spread its way over his sister's lips. He sat down beside her on the couch. "Bura," he began softly, "I know you're trying to do what you think is best, but did you ever stop to consider the repercussions that could result from this? What if Marron had gotten that note and showed up to meet me tonight?" He paused. "What if she had been there, and I hadn't?" 

The curve of her mouth slowly fell as the "what ifs" sank in. Okay, so she obviously hadn't thought about that. 

Seeing that something was actually getting through to her, Trunks continued. "Bura, I tried everything. You were there. I tried to get her to love me, for months, and she still turned me down. She thinks being with someone else will make me happy, and it has. And haven't you seen her lately? She's happy too." 

Bura looked away and sighed. Yep, that was her brother, still taking everything at face value. Marron wasn't happy, not really, and deep down, neither was Trunks. He was just too stupid to realize that. 

She let out a deep breath and fell backwards against the cushions slightly. Just how was she supposed to get this idiot to understand? Sure, Marron had pushed him away, but a few months, and he was ready to give up? Marron had been in love with him for years. Granted, she hadn't exactly done much to get Trunks, or even notify him of her feelings, but she had maintained them. "Trunks, I--"

"Let me finish, Bura," he said firmly.  
  
What was this? He still wasn't finished? Bura did her best to keep her eyeballs in their forward position, but they still managed to twitch slightly.  
  
"I am in love with Lena."  
  
'So he thinks. Geez, is there anyone who my brother's not in love with?' She watched his mouth curl into a grin. That couldn't be good. 'What's he got up his sleeve?'  
  
"In fact," he went on, "I asked her to marry me last night, and she agreed."  
  
'WHAT!!!?' She forced a smile. "That's great, Trunks." 'Great? This is horrible. Why, oh why, Dende, do they keep working against me?'  
  
He sighed. "Don't say that, if you don't mean it, but at least be nice when you see Lena. She has no idea about what you're trying to do with Marron, and I intend to keep it that way. They're friends, Bura. Why can't you just be a good friend to?" 

That made her mad. How dare he question her motives as a friend?! "I am being a good friend, Trunks. I'm trying to keep two of the people who I care about the most from making the biggest mistake of their lives." 

He shook his head and got up, heading for the door. "I'm warning you, Bura, if I find out that you've meddled in my life, or Lena's, one more time, you won't like what happens." 

She waited for the door to close before rolling her eyes. "Dear brother, when are you going to learn that you can't scare a Saiyan with threats?" She smiled and picked up the phone. "Certain death over time…" 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

Marron leaned back on the rooftop of her studio. She sighed tiredly, while gazing up at the stars. It hadn't been clear like this for a couple of months now. (*grins* WAY too much Flannery O'Connor...)  
  
"Trunks is getting married..." she had heard Bura whisper over the phone.  
  
Forty-seven seconds had never seemed so long before, but that's how long it had taken for her to recover her breath again and recover her voice. (Humor me. I think in REAL time not exaggerated time.)  
  
"Marron?" Bura was panicking with worry already.  
  
"That's wonderful. Tell them congratulations for me, will you?"  
  
"Marron," the voice was quiet again, "do you need me to come over there?"  
  
She scoffed. "Whatever for, Bura? I'm fine."  
  
Okay, she was wrong. She wasn't fine. No one else needed to know that.  
  
After all, Trunks was moving on...  
  
"You make me wonder whether or not becoming a mortal is such a good idea."  
  
Marron shot up at the familiar voice. "What?" She looked around. No one was in sight. 'Okay, maybe I'm not okay. Maybe I'm going crazy.'  
  
Laughter floated through the air. "You'd like that, huh? Maybe crazy is what you need. Is this your next tactic?"  
  
"T-tactic?"  
  
The spirit materialized beside Marron. "You know, your tactics to get the one you love."  
  
"Oh, but I don't l--"  
  
She wagged her finger. "Nuh uhh uhh! You can lie to your friends. You can lie to him." She grew quiet. "You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me."  
  
Marron pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head between them. "Where did it all go wrong? I mean...what have I done?"  
  
"You still don't get it, Marron. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything, and that's the problem."  
  
"Elese," she lifted her head slightly and turned to her, "you don't underst—"  
  
"Don't tell me that I don't understand this. I understand better than anyone. I can see inside you—your heart and your mind. I know what you want, what you really desire. But for some reason, you're blind to it."  
  
"Okay, so you're saying that I should have told Trunks how I felt, opened my heart to him...and then what? Let him stomp on it? No thanks. I'd rather suffer in silence."  
  
"Even when you're making others suffer?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not hurting anyone else."  
  
"Oh? Have you ever thought about how Bura and Goten feel? They've been working with us for months now, just to help you, and things have only become worse."  
  
The only indication that Marron gave that she had heard the declaration was the slight shake of her head.  
  
"Or what about Epica and myself? Two hundred years is a long time to dream about a chance at redemption. And once it's earned, there seems to be no hope in succeeding at what we set out to do."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Maybe Dende will grant you another mission."  
  
Elese huffed. "You only get one second change! We were lucky to not be encased in that jar for the rest of eternity after what you did to yourself. You lost hope, Marron. Have you gotten it back yet?"  
  
She looked away. "I'm happy."  
  
"Stop lying! If you were happy, I wouldn't still be here. Not like this!" She made a fist and struggled to calm herself. She began again, quietly, "If this is the way that you're determined to live out the rest of your life, then our sacrifice was in vain, because you're better off dead."  
  
"Why do you want to hurt me?" Marron asked in a torn voice.  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just telling you the truth. Denying yourself that which you really want in life is no way to live. You say you want what's best for Trunks. You say you want him to move on, but you don't move on yourself."  
  
"Trunks is getting married, Elese. He's trying to move on; so am I."  
  
Elese shook her head. "What does it take to get through to you?"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Trunks is only engaged, and I'll bet he has no plans to mate Lena. If you want him, fight. If not, cut your losses and stop pretending. You can't linger in the gray area, Marron. It's either black or white." Elese waited for Marron to look at her, but seeing that she was planning to do no such thing, she shook her head and faded away.  
  
"Black or white..." Marron whispered softly. 

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

"Do you think you got through to her?"  
  
"Only time..." 

* * *

Well, I told you it was short.

How about some Kit-Kat? It's a really big one!

Thanks again to all my reviewers and friends!


	32. Of Contact Cement and Super Glue

Hello there, all my chickens!   
  
Been a while again, huh? Hey, anything's better than a few months, right?   
  
First off, I'd like to thank everyone who gave my mom well wishes. She just got her medicine and things are really looking up as far as that goes. Other things have not gone so well lately, but I suppose those are best kept to the interior.   
  
Many thanks to all of the reviewers and the not-so-quick-to-reviewers. All support is appreciated. 

* * *

**Chapter XXXI - Of Contact Cement and Super Glue**   
  
The wedding was in two days.   
  
Marron had always loved weddings: the people, the decor, the music, the love—well, maybe not so much love, at least, not for her.   
  
She sat uncomfortably between Bura and Lena, watching with interest the glaring contest that was occurring between Trunks and his younger sister and checking every once and a while to find that Lena was still oblivious to the whole situation. At least this wedding rehearsal was memorable. Unfortunately, almost everyone who she knew was there, save her parents, previous coworkers, children, and most of the older generation. Goku, was, of course, included because he was acting as Uubu's best man. Luckily for them all, ChiChi had gone to socialize with her mother (Marron's mother) and Bulma so it was pretty much like every Bulma-initiated gathering, except that the wedding party was in a huge recital hall, rather than the gardens behind the Capsule mansion. (*takes a deep breath* That a low-down, or what??)   
  
Bura suddenly snapped her head to the left (facing Marron) and asked, "So Lena, now that you and my _ dear _ brother are engaged, do you envision your wedding to be much like this one?"   
  
Marron leaned back slightly to allow Lena to look Bura in the eye.   
  
"I haven't really thought about it."   
  
"Oh? That's interesting. I know if _ I_ were about to marry a multi-billionaire (trillionaire?? Who knows??) I'd be planning the biggest bash this side of the solar system has seen."   
  
"Uhh Bura," Goten whispered, "you did plan and execute the biggest bash in this solar system and two over."   
  
For which he was promptly kicked in the shin with Bura's heavy heels.   
  
Marron was the only other person at the table who caught this, and let out a small giggle, for which she received a glare from Trunks, who thought she was laughing at Bura's last comment, and a fallen face from Lena, who obviously shared Trunks's train of thought. Marron coughed softly and drew her bottom lip into her mouth in order to deal out some punishment to it for letting the offending laughter slip.  
  
Bura, who turned her gaze from Goten and to the scene that was going on beside her, cleared her throat. "Have you given the subject any thought, Trunks?"   
  
'Slay me now, Dende,' Marron prayed. 

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

"You think he heard that?" Epica asked in a hushed tone.   
  
"Well, he is omniscient, but he could have been in the bathroom. I doubt he's listening then."   
  
"Ahh, the ignorance of optimism. I like it."   
  
"Ahem," Dende cleared his throat, announcing his presence behind the two spirits.   
  
They jerked around, trying to obscure Dende's view of the wedding party below.   
  
"D-dende? Hi! We were just talking about you." Elese proclaimed in a slightly panicked tone.   
  
"I know. I heard."   
  
"Oh! You heard that, huh?"   
  
"Ladies, I think we have a probl—"   
  
"Den, you know, we don't get to talk enough." Epica went to his side and clapped him on the back, turning him around and walking in the other direction. "It must be because you're all Godly and stuff. You know, you really picked a bad time to come down from lookout."   
  
"Wha—?"   
  
"I mean, with the dragon soon to be awakened and all—"   
  
"Shenrong?"   
  
"Yeah, Shen. Man, he's a cool guy. I heard that some weird cult that wants to send everyone on Earth to HFIL already has six of the d-balls."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yep yep, Den-man. But, you knew that, right?"   
  
"Well I, I had no idea that someone was seeking the dragonballs."   
  
"Gee, doesn't that beat all: the guardian of Earth not vigilant of the planet's most precious treasures. You know, Dende, I think you've been letting this thing with Marron occupy far too much of your time. I mean, we can't have some morons wishing everyone to HFIL, can we?"   
  
"Well I...suppose not."   
  
"Of course not, Dende! You can't let this happen! You're Earth's only savior now. Goku's too old, and who really wants to entrust our safety to Vegeta, the only warrior powerful enough who's still in training?"   
  
Dende gulped. "There's...there's still Piccolo."   
  
"Yeah, Pic's a good guy, but you know him. Besides, Piccolo's pretty popular. The cult will probably wish him away befo—"   
  
"I hate to interrupt, Epica, but I've really got to get a move on. I have to go to Lookout and consult Piccolo and Popo!" That said, the guardian quickly vanished.   
  
"Is there really a cult that wants to do that?"   
  
Epica froze, her back to her questioning sister. "Well...there could be..."   
  
Elese smacked her forehead. "Now Piccolo's going to be after us, too. Just great." 

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

Glad to have that miserable rehearsal dinner over with, Marron went over to Rei and the dance group, who were just setting up.   
  
"You know, Marron, I've done a lot of work as a dance coordinator, but I don't think I've ever done expression sets for a wedding."   
  
Marron shrugged and gave a small grin. "Well, the customer is always right; isn't that what you usually tell me?"   
  
Rei smirked. "So it seems. Are they ready to do the ballroom rehearsal?"   
  
"I think so. We already took care of the ceremony, the walkout, reception performance, the dinner." She checked off a few things that were on the wedding-planner's list. The lady was really nice, but she was busy having a baby at current, so Bura, Marron, and Rei had taken over. "We just have left performance I, ballroom, performance II, Bride and Groom Exit, and performance III with additions."   
  
"Yeah, what fun, entertaining drunk and otherwise lingering guests while the people who are having the party head off on their honeymoon."   
  
"Well, it is your job," Marron chuckled.   
  
"And from which innocent victim are you deriving your entertainment now?" Trunks asked sternly.   
  
Marron dropped her now-broad smile and took a second to gather herself before turning to him. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer that. Should she just set him straight, or let him think what he wanted?   
  
Luckily for Marron, she didn't have to suffer this dilemma for too long, as Rei stepped between the two and leveled Trunks with an indignant gaze. "I don't think that's any of _ your_ business, Mr. Briefs."   
  
He kept his eyes on Marron. "It is when she's insulting my future wife."   
  
"Well I'll tell you what, Mr. Briefs, you go use your big bad money lineage and get a warrant from one of the local judges. Present that warrant to Ms. Chestnut, and she'll be happy to answer the questions specified."   
  
Trunks blinked. "And who are you, her attorney now?"   
  
"Just a friend looking out for a friend, Mr. Briefs. Now if you don't mind, we have work to do. We are crucial to the well-going of this wedding, whereas _you_, are not." She turned quickly, bringing Marron towards another part of the room with her.   
  
"Thanks, Rei. I'm not in the mood to handle him today."   
  
"Yeah, well, what are friends for?"   
  
Marron smiled again. 'She and Epica would really get along.' "So, that thing about the warrant, I thought you didn't need one for interrogation."   
  
Rei grinned back. "You don't, but either he didn't know that, or he just didn't want to mess with the two of us today." 

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

"How did I get stuck with such a moron of a brother? Maybe Daddy started his training too early..."

"I heard that." Trunks came up behind his sister.

Bura turned to meet his now-so-common frown and propped her fists onto her hips. "Well good, then. I won't have to repeat it twice."

"I'm the one who should be angry with you, Bura. How dare you bait my fiancée like that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't blame me for just trying to bring a light to the truth. Lena's a nice girl, but she just seems like too nice a girl to allow such a quick engagement to ensue without not having any ulterior motives."

"I can't believe you're instigating such a thing."

"I can't believe that you can't believe it. We're from money, Trunks. How many men and women have the two of us gone through, knowing all the time that they were only in the relationship with us for the money?" She paused, hoping it would sink in. "If she's not like the others, that's great. Marry her, if you are sure of that fact and of your love for her; you'll have my full support, but you hardly know her right now."

"Bura, I know her better than you think."

"Okay then, at least wait until you no longer have feelings for another woman."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Marron. Anyone can see that neither of you are fully over the other—even Goten." (I couldn't resist...)

"How many times are we going to have this discussion?"

"As many as it takes to get the Fates off their butts," she murmured.

"Why can't you just go stick your nose in someone else's business for a while?"

"Because the two people, who I care about the most, besides Goten and my son, are falling over themselves to deny their desire for each other. If you want to get over Marron, then I suggest you confront her and get things worked out because you'll never be able to fully love someone else if you don't." She gave him a curt nod to emphasize her point and turned on her heel, heading in Rei's direction in order to get some much-needed advice.

Trunks stood there in a semi-dumbfounded state. "Damn," he said finally, "she won again."

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

"You know, it's a good thing that Bura's on our side."

"Amen," Epica agreed.

"How much time do you think we have left?"

"Hmm, Dende searching the entire Earth, that should take a couple of days."

"What about Piccolo?"

"Ahh, I already took care of him."

Elese raised an eyebrow and faced her sister. "And just how did you manage that?"

Epica frowned and looked back to the scene below her.

"Epica..." Elese grated, becoming ever so suspicious of her sister's unusually quiet manner. When that failed to receive a reaction, the gentler spirit growled, "What did you do?"

"Well," she began hesitantly, "it seems our favorite Namek and you have an awful lot in common, and since we're soon to be in a not-so-divine form, I thought it might be a good pairing."

Elese cut her eyes in a very unlike herself manner, "There is no way."

"What? Why?!"

"Because...because...WE'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME _SPECIES_! That's why!"

"It never mattered to you before," Epica sang.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, your not-so-innocent relationship with King Ko—"

Elese sealed her sister's mouth with a snap of her fingers. "That was for research purposes only, your job, mind you, and you promised never to mention that."

Epica clapped, undoing Elese's magic. "Promises don't count after death!"

She grabbed the front of her sister's gui. "What do you mean they don't count?!"

"Elese, calm down. We might miss something important."

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

Marron hummed softly to herself as she sat in the sound room of the building and programmed the huge system...again. All rehearsing was completed aside for a second run-through for the dance crew. Most people had left, including the soon to be bride and groom, who had gotten a ride with Goten and Vegeta Jr. Bura was still busy helping Rei and Lena finish putting up the decorations while Marron worked with the dancers, who were warming up for the second round.

She heard him come up behind her and let out a soft groan. 'What now?'

"Marron," Trunks began, "I think we ought to talk."

"That's nice to know, Trunks, but as you can see, I'm busy doing my job right now," she responded, keeping her back to him.

"We _need_ to talk."

"We are talking Trunks. Now, why don't you go help the ladies with the decorations and cleaning?" She received no reply and thought that he had gone away, but was proven wrong, as he dropped onto the bench beside her, facing the opposite direction.

"I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself that you're no longer speaking to me."

Marron sighed and stopped pressing the buttons in front of her. "I'm the one who made the fool out of you, Trunks."

"How are we ever going to work through this?" he asked in the most innocent way she had ever heard.

"There's no need to bother with it. Just...leave it all alone."

"Bura says it will never go away if we do that."

"Bura's a meddler."

"True," he nodded in agreement, "but she may actually be right this time." Marron didn't say anything, and he took this as a bad sign. "But if it hurts too much for you to talk with me, then we'll leave things the way they are."

"I'm working right now, Trunks."

He stood and started towards the exit of the sound compartment.

"But if you want, we can meet after I finish up with the dancers."

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

Epica and Elese looked on with extreme interest, so they weren't prepared to be pushed over the balcony.

"Ahhhh!" They both dematerialized and reappeared back up on the balcony. "Hey! What's the big—?"

Elese put a hand over her sister's mouth. "Hi, Piccolo. How've you been?"

"Elese," he nodded, then growled looking at her counterpart, "Epica."

"Hiya, Pic!" Epica shouted, ducking from her sister's hand. "You're a little early. Didn't we schedule your date with Elese for later?"

The Namek instantly reddened. "That's not why I'm here, Epica. I heard you had an interesting discussion with Dende this afternoon. Something about trouble with the dragonballs, I believe."

"Oh? You heard about that? Well, it's like this, Pic, we can't work with Den breathing down our necks all the time."

"Well, lying isn't a good way of solving the problem. Besides, he's the guardian, not an idiot."

"A highly gullible guardian, Piccolo. Don't worry. We'll get our job done, and until then, you'll keep Dende busy. You just stay up there, and the two of you can search for the 'cult.'"

"Fine, Epica, but no more lies."

"Yeah, yeah, Pic. You do your job, I'll do mine."

The alien nodded again and shot up into the air.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Epica didn't receive the expected reply and turned to her sister. "Elese? Hello, Cosmos to Elese. Come in, Elese."

She blinked. "Wow, he's cuter than I remembered."

Epica shook her head. "We've got work to do."

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

Bura smiled slyly and climbed down from the ladder. "Just one corner left."

"Yep."

Rei also smiled, as she folded the ladder and moved it to a different corner. "So Lena, what made you decide to agree to Trunks's proposal?"

Slightly bewildered by the sudden question, Lena replied slowly, "Well, when it's love, it's love, you know?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. Say Bura, how long had you known Goten before you guys got engaged?"

Bura giggled. "We've known each other our entire lives, but once we actually started going out, it was at least two years, and then we were engaged for quite some time after that."

"Well you two certainly have the real thing. How about Canary and Uubu?"

"Oh, they worked together for over a year on the Africa project, and have been engaged for seven months now," Lena commented quietly.

"Isn't that interesting, Bura?"

"Indeed. So you and Trunks are getting married in two months?"

"Yes, well, we didn't want to steal my sister and her fiancée's thunder."

"Oh, of course not."

"I suppose that would still make this a rather short time frame for engagement. What's the rush?" Bura asked.

"Rush? We aren't rushing. Trunks set the date."

"Yes, Trunks. I suppose he would."

"You do?"

"Trunks is big on spontaneity. I mean, it wasn't so long ago that he picked up and moved all the way to Iceland for quite some time."

"Oh yes, Trunks told me about that. He wanted to study some of the events that had recently gone on in his life."

"Events?"

"Oh, she means Marron."

"Marron?"

"Yeah, I always thought Trunks and Marron were made for each other," Bura said.

"They do make a great couple. Too bad things didn't work out."

"Wait, you mean Trunks and Marron, the dance instructor, were involved romantically?"

"Oh very much so, though they may not have considered it so much an 'involvement' at the time."

"From what I hear, they had a lot of issues, but never tried to work through them together."

"Yeah, it's kind of a shame they didn't make it, but my brother has you now," Bura turned to Lena, but instead of finding the orange-haired girl's polite face, she only saw a retreating figure stomping out to the courtyard, the last place she had seen Trunks. "Nice job," she gave Rei a high-five.

"You too, but I kind of have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Oh, that's just the guilt. You get used to it after a while."

**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · § · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**

Marron padded softly out to the courtyard, admiring the serene gardens. She took her time getting to the fountain, where she was to meet Trunks. Once she arrived, she watched him for a bit. He was sitting on the side of the water fountain in the moonlight, with his folded hands between his parted knees and his head down. She was surprised to see that he appeared to be relieved, and they hadn't even talked yet. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Are you going to come sit or stand there all night?" he asked without moving.

'Damn his ability to sense ki.' She moved away from the bush that had served as her camouflage and walked onto the brick path that surrounded the fountain.

"Have a seat."

"I think I'd rather stand."

He looked up at her. "Suit yourself." He dropped his head again.

"Is this a bad time or something? We can do this some other—"

"Lena doesn't want to marry me anymore," he interrupted.

"Oh? What happened?"

"She somehow found out about the two of us and has gotten it in her head that we're made for each other. She says she won't be used so that we can both continue to deny our feelings."

"And...and what did you say to her?"

"I told her what really happened between us."

She hesitated. "And...?"

"She said we were both idiots, and that she couldn't think of any two people more suited for each other."

"Well, I'll go talk to her. We can set things straight."

"No, Marron. She was my last chance, and she's gone now. And to think, I used to excel in the woman department, and now I can't even get one to commit to me."

"Don't think like that, Trunks. You'll get Lena back, and if not, you'll find someone else. You could get any woman."

"Just not the ones I want?"

She knelt down in front of him. "Any woman would be lucky to have you. You're smart, funny, kind, strong, good with children, not to mention loaded; you're the man I always dreamt of marrying."

"I am?" He caught her gaze.

"I-I mean, the _kind_ of man. The man I used to dream of."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Trunks swallowed, "Who do you dream of now?"

"I don't dream anymore."

"Me either. I haven't dreamed since that night on the beach."

Marron closed her eyes and remembered for a moment. "I never meant to hurt you, Trunks. I was just being selfish. I didn't think it _ could_ hurt you. I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"I can't, Trunks. Not until I make things right."

"Then just tell me the truth for once. Stop holding back and stop trying to do what's best for me."

"Trunks, I-I..." she faltered, trying to figure it all out for herself.

He cupped her face. "I still love you, Marron," he stated softly.

She only had to say four words...

* * *

And to find out which words those will be, you will have to tune in to the next and FINALLY last chapter of SI. Yep, you can hate me. And don't be too cruel about the sappy scene. You knew it was coming. :oÞ

TO THE REVIEWERS:

Wow, been a while, ehh??

leelee - Marron can be kind of a baka, huh?? Update soon!

Blue Rose - Wow, that went by fast for you?? Well, I guess it did for me too, now that I think about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

Goten-luvr-Mechy - Thank you very much; I will, and I hope your holidays were good as well.

aqua-illusion - I'm glad you like it! And, aren't I so evil to these characters. Ahh, I'm kinda gonna miss it all. *tear* Thanks!

Star-Gazer - You're welcome. :o) Hope your holidays were great also. Thanks!

Foxy-Cleo - Interesting name. Thanks. I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you.

Legolas Luver - Uhh, LL, they did 60, but thanks anyway for the encouragement. AND congrats on your engagement!

Bluefire - College is definitely a pain, and annoying too. Glad you can find the time to read it, though. Hope you had a great Christmas too!

marron-chan - Well, you know what they say, forever it a long time. Thanks!

AGalaxiaGoddess - Well, you didn't have to be patient for as long as last time, right?

Raidne the Silent Siren - Well, it was probably underneath the other hundreds of DBZ fics out there. Hehheh...I'm bad when it comes to updating. Glad you like, though. Didn't Casey Jones have a hocked stick?? You know, you could always get a pitchfork.

Burned Vamp - Oh?? Did I forget?? Whoops. But you know, punishing poor, defenseless GT Trunks isn't going to solve anything. And when did I say anything about Tenchi?? I like No Need For Tenchi and Universe, when it comes to the anime, and Ryoko and Minagi are my favorites...

Reviewer 100 - Hey Vie! I was shocked as well, but sometimes these things happen.

Asanra - Thanks! And, who's maz??s

Pink Rabbit - LMAO! I loved the reviews! Be sweet to Diana. *Turles looks longingly at the gray kitten* and give Sephy and Cloud a kiss for me. Whoops...I hope you know who didn't hear that.

Winged Angel - Well, hope you enjoyed the update, then. Thanks!

* * *

Everyone gets a a slice of pizza. Don't like pizza?? Tough. Go get a salad from the salad bar.

See you soon!


	33. So the Story Says

Well, here we are...the final chapter of SI. It's been an interesting ride.

If I seem a little emotional, ignore it...I can't resist...it's been a helluva year. Believe me.

I hope you aren't too let down with the way I chose to write this. It's my own little way, and don't expect it in future stories. It jsut seemed right for this one.

For those of you interested in the Piccolo and Elese date, congratulations! You spawned a fic which I wrote about a month ago and wanted to wait until this chapter was up to post, called Contents Under Pressure. SO, check it out AFTER you read (and hopefully review) this chapter.

**ALSO** for those who ventured a guess at which the "four words" would be, good news...

YOU WERE ALL WRONG! And it was so easy too. Well, you'll see...

As always, thanks to my reviewers and supporters! I hope you enjoy and come see me in the future!

* * *

**Chapter XXXII - So the Story Says...**

"'_You are simply irresistible,' she said, and then she pulled his head to hers and—"_

"Auntie Epica, you _promised_ to skip those parts this time!"

Epica giggled as she closed the large book; it promptly disappeared, and she grinned at the children in front of her. "So I did, Curio."

The spunky girl nodded her appreciation at being spared and was about to suggest getting some cookies when her sister raised her hand suddenly.

"Yes, Teli?"

"Auntie, did Marron and Trunks live happily ever after?"

Epica raised an eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't say they were completely happy after that. I mean, they _did_ have to tell Lena what was going on. It wasn't pretty. Mortal women never mean what they say when they let a man go. And then, they decided that marriage probably wasn't the best idea for either of them, and I think Bulma gave them a pretty hard time about it when they found out that Marron was pregnant. But, she changed her tune after Trunks called her a hypocrite and Vegeta bloodied him up good. And, let's see...OH, once their kids got in college, Trunks decided that he wanted to mate Marron, and well, that just didn't go so good for him, but they resolved it in the end...I think. But aside from all that, I believe they were pretty content to spend the rest of their lives together."

"So you and Mom succeeded and got your reward?"

"Yep. I suppose everything worked out in the end."

"Wait a minute...if Marron and Trunks had it for each other the whole time, why didn't you guys just tell them that they were meant to be?"

"Because, my dear, true love is like any type of journey: getting there is half the fun; besides, Den's got that whole omnipresence thing going for him, and you just don't want to mess with that...not when playing with mortals is so much fun."

"Stop telling them that story, Epica. It's bad enough that they knocked Lookout over. Poor Korin _still_ hasn't recovered from _that_ little stunt."

"Hey, I didn't tell them to do it, Elese. It's not my fault they were out in the middle of nowhere, experimenting with their newfound powers and such."

"I'm sure. Aren't you supposed to be training them anyway?"

"They're learning mentally today."

"Yeah! And I get to choose the next story," Curio announced.

Elese looked at her excited daughter and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just don't tell them the Piccolo story." She turned and headed away from the small group.

"What Piccolo story?" the twins asked after their mother was out of earshot.

* * *

Yep, that's it. Finito. On TINY section. But of course...you can kind of continue the adventure by checking out Contents Under Pressure *evil grin*...Piccolo's trying to find a mate, but he's about to get more than he bargained for...

And now TO MY REVIEWERS, who I'll miss much; hope you'll stay in touch and continue to read my stuff and hopefully write some of your own...or at least update it regularly...I don't lead by example.

Pink Rabbit - Poor Diana. Your owner's a tad loco, ehh?? No matter. Her reviews keep me entertained. And now that I have completed SI, I think it's time for me to claim Sephi!  
Mirai Trunks: What's that?  
Shadow: I SAID "You make the bestest brownies EVER, sweetie."  
Mirai: O.o Maybe I should get a Q-tip.  
Phenix: *aside* One word to him, and I tell you-know-who about a certain green guardian.

Winged Angel - Well, I don't HAVE to end it...but then it'd be 457 chapters long, and well, I'm not sure I can keep up with that. AND, Thanks much!

Raidne the Silent Siren - *raises an eyebrow at that evil smirk* Uh, hehheh... Well, at least you get details; of course, you have to go to a different story.

Reviewer 100 - As you can plainly see, the prediction was right on.

Legolas Luver - Hey, I said that I appreciatedslut that "happy birthday" that I got from youslut. Besides, how am I supposed to getslut it to the next chapterslut if they say everythingslut in the next-to-last chapter?? AND my fic ISN'T horriblyslut long. It's just not shortslut. Furthermore, I hope you've gotten ridslut of all those secondslut thoughts. *wink* Later.

aqua-illusion - And I am. To answer your question, it's for you to decide.

Asanra - Hehheh, thanks for making me feel better.

leelee - Well, you could always read it again.

Burned Vamp - (who's too lazy to a. sign in and b. update EVER) You were wrong (again). :oÞ Minagi's in the manga. Read it. It's good. And as unmushy as I prefer to stay, thanks...for everything...

Annz - Thanks very much, and I'm glad you like my style.

* * *

I'm not big on dedications, but if I HAD to dedicate this entire story, it would be to my two best friends, who should know who they are, and are most likely reading this. One gave me mountains of inspiration and has recently been gracious enough to drop her life more and more for mine when asked to just to help me get through daily life. And the other, I've not even known most of my life; I've been intrigued by her, mad at her, cried with her, and she probably doesn't even know how far she's weaseled her way into my life. Thanks you guys.

To all my reviewers and readers, this story is for you; especially those who have stuck with me through everything. To those who may stumble upon it in the future, I hope you appreciate what we've created.

* * *

And, as our last order of business for SI, I thought you guys could enjoy some yummy bread pudding, which is probably my favorite dessert. *dumps a steaming pan over your head* Byebye!

V. 2003.02.19


End file.
